HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :
by mellon50
Summary: Suite de la série HPMG, Harry va tenter de retourner dans le temps et retrouver la dernière Atlante, pour gagner plus de pouvoir avant la fin de toute chose. SPOILER TOME 7 Maraudeurs
1. Severus et Lily :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 1 : Severus et Lily :**

**Chapitre non-corrigé !**

Aspect vieillissant, froid et humide. Ténèbres et terreur régnait. Rien n'était de trop dans cette pièce. Deux chaises, un bureau, une porte, une fenêtre et une cheminée. Voilà comment on pouvait décrire le bureau de Voldemort.

« Ton fils sera ma main dans Poudlard, sa mission est simple, tuer Dumbledore. » s'exprima une voix sifflante, dont on ne voyait à peine la silhouette.

« Bien, mon fils sera heureux de vous servir Maitre » répondit le père d'une voix soumise.

« J'ai quelques cadeaux qui pourront peut être l'aider dans sa tâche, veille à ce que cela lui soit remis dans les plus brefs délais une fois qu'il sera entre les murs de Poudlard. Le paquet est enchanté et Poudlard ne sentira pas les ondes noires qui en proviennent. » Expliqua le Lord avec malveillance.

« Bien Maitre, tout sera fait selon vos ordres. » dit le père.

« Parfait, alors tu peux partir. »

« Au revoir Maitre »

L'homme se leva, s'inclina profondément avant de se retirer. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du sombre Lord. Il caressa alors son nouvel animal de compagnie, une créature qu'il avait eu bien du mal à trouver, et à domestique. Les chiens carnivores étaient de vraies armes de guerre, surtout entre ses mains.

* * *

Harry se réveilla aux caresses malignes de Fleur en ce matin de premier juillet. Finalement, ils avaient approché l'accident de près. Heureusement, Remus avait remis d'un coup de volant la voiture dans la bonne direction. Ensuite, Harry avait expliqué comment il pourrait remonter le temps, et surtout pourquoi il le faisait. Quand il finit son explication, Remus fit une remarque judicieuse. 

« Tu vas aller à Poudlard, entre 1976 et 1977 ? »

« Oui, je ne compte pas la sauvée, car je ne peux pas faire de grands bouleversements, mais j'emprunterais ses connaissances pour pouvoir battre Voldemort et Dumbledore. » expliqua Harry.

« Fiston, l'année 1976/1977 à une évocation différente pour nous, c'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, nous, et tes parents. » dit Sirius qui avait compris où voulait en venir son ami.

Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé à vrai dire. Un argument de plus pour y retourner.

« Comme vous avez été à Poudlard en cette période, vous pourrez me décrire votre année, cela m'évitera les mauvaises surprises. » déclara Harry.

« Que veux-tu savoir, comment tes parents en sont venu à se mettre ensemble ? » demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si tu veux, mais c'est surtout les évènements graves comme une attaque, des morts, enfin ce genre de choses. » répondit Harry avec gravité.

« Ce fut une année chargé, cela vas nous occuper le reste du voyage » commença Remus. « D'abord, la première chose remarquable est le sorcier qu'on à eu en DCFM, il était entièrement camouflé sous une cape noire, que ce soit en hiver ou en été. Il porté aussi un masque blanc, on à jamais réussi à voir son visage, malgré toutes les tentatives de Sirius et de ton père. Enfin, le plus bizarre avant, c'est que tout le monde sait comment il est, car il était élève à Beauxbâtons précédemment. Ce denier nous a expliqué que pendant l'été, on l'avait attaqué et que son visage n'était plus beau à voir. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Jean Khesse » répondit Sirius. « Apparemment, c'est très amusant en français. C'est lui-même qui nous l'avait dit. »

« Jean Khesse » répéta Harry avec un léger sourire. « Je pourrais facilement prendre sa place une année ou pas ? »

« Surement, il n'avait plus de famille, et il est mort à la fin de l'année d'une chute dans les escaliers, à la tour nord. Très surprenant, parce qu'il était vraiment compétant en DCFM. »

« Oui, il nous l'a prouvé pas mal de fois lorsqu'il nous a défendu lors de l'attaque du Poudlard express au début de l'année, à celle de Pré au Lard à Halloween et surtout quand il à attaqué Poudlard alors que Dumbledore fut ailleurs à cause d'une histoire avec son frère et d'une chèvre.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma couverture. Aucune autre attaque ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, mais c'était la première et seul fois que Voldemort à attaqué Poudlard. Et il à laissé un petit cadeau pour l'école avant de partir. Une maladie qui avait disparu il y'a près d'un demi-siècle. La professeur de Botanique à trouvé un remède, mais il y'a eu six morts, dont trois Gryffondor, deux étaient des amis à ta mère. »

« C'était quand ? »

« Voldemort à attaqué le premier avril, il à laissé un poisson contaminé au dessus de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. La seule chose bénéfique de la mort des deux amis de Lily, c'est qu'elle en fut devenue plus proche avec James. Sans ça, tes parents ne seraient surement pas ensemble. » Dit Remus avec un regard triste derrière tant de souvenirs.

« Je dois donc les laisser mourir si je veux vivre… » Dit avec fatalisme Harry.

« Ouais » dirent Remus et Sirius.

« Sinon, si tu veux savoir des choses du côté Serpentard, demande à Severus, je pense qu'il savait des choses que nous, on a jamais su. » ajouta Remus après coup.

* * *

Ce souvenir lui rappela que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait voir Severus afin de savoir le passé, avant de s'y rendre soit même. Severus habitait non loin d'ici, mais comme les mangemorts venaient souvent le voir, ils convinrent d'un point de rencontre à l'épicerie, qui faisait aussi office de salon de thé. Harry se leva, donna un dernier baiser à Fleur avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, et Fleur prit sa place dans la salle de bain, pour une durée bien plus longue. 

Il avait terminé de manger qu'elle sortait juste de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans une longue serviette.

« Bye »

« Bye »

Harry sortit de la maison, dépassa la barrière anti-transplanage, soit après la barrière et transplana. Il apparut dans une ruelle sombre qui jouxtait l'épicerie. Harry entra, salua le vendeur. Il acheta un paquet de cookie et prit un café avant de s'asseoir à une table. Severus apparut en parfait moldu, toujours en noir. Il salua d'un signe de tête le vendeur, avant de serrer chaleureusement la main d'Harry.

« Comment vas le Maitre » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Très énervé, il à faillit tuer Bella pour son échec au ministère. » dit Severus, qui semblait jubiler. « Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ? »

« Je compte faire un petit voyage pour rencontrer une Atlante morte en 1977, et apparemment, c'était ta dernière année de scolarité. J'aime savoir ce que l'on me réserve à mon arrivé. Au fait, je prendrais la place de votre professeur de DCFM, je m'imagine pas étudier, une perte de temps » ajouta Harry.

« J'imagine que Sirius et Remus t'ont révélé les attaques ainsi que ta mort. Bien sur on était au courant de l'attaque sur Pré au Lard, nos parents nous ont prévenu de rentrer avant dix-sept heures. Par contre, l'attaque du train a surpris tout le monde. Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. » Dit Severus.

* * *

**SPOILER TOME 7**

* * *

« Dis-moi Severus, pourquoi avoir trahi Voldemort et rejoindre Dumbledore, te connaissant, tu devais avoir une raison vitale pour le faire. » demanda Harry en posant son index sur sa tempe. 

« Pour ta mère, et uniquement pour elle. Quand j'étais enfant, bien avant notre rentré à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude d'observer Lily et sa sœur. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était une sorcière. Je lui ai dit, et expliquer bien avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ce qu'était la sorcellerie. A force de se parler, on est devenu ami, en faite, avec toi, Lily fut surement la seule véritable ami que j'ai eu. Ma présence à terni la relation entre sa sœur et ta mère je crois, elle a même écrit une lettre à Dumbledore pour suivre sa sœur à Poudlard. Ce qui lui fut révisé vu qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique dans ses veines. »

« Tu…tu veux donc dire qu'avant Poudlard, tu connaissais déjà maman. » déclara Harry, très surpris. « Dis m'en plus, on me parle souvent de papa, mais jamais de maman. » ajouta Harry avec un air triste dans les yeux, qui poussa Severus à continué.

« Oui, très amis, c'est Poudlard qui nous sépara, et particulièrement le choixpeau. Elle fut à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard. J'étais très déçu, car c'est à ce moment là que la relation privilégié que j'avais avec ta mère s'est effilé. On s'est souvent disputé par rapport aux relations que j'entretenais avec des élèves pro-mangemorts. Elle n'a jamais pu comprendre que si je montrais trop d'affection pour les autres, et surtout pour les né-moldu, je me ferais rejeter par les Serpentard. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vraiment parlé, elle m'a posé une question, question pour laquelle je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas y avoir répondu… Pourquoi elle était différente à mes yeux des autres sangs de bourbe que je raillais quotidiennement. »

« Je comprends, c'est pour ça que tu as rejoins Dumbledore une fois que tu as dit la prophétie à Voldemort, tu craignais que ce dernier tuerais maman. Tu l'aimais ; pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui » répondit seulement Severus en soupirant légèrement.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu entre eux, du voyage et de comment Harry allait faire et ce qu'il y ferait, bien que lui-même ne savait pas comment, il savait juste quoi faire. Il improviserait s'il arrivait à traverser le temps, et Harry était certain qu'il en avait les capacités.

« Possible qu'on ne se revoit pas avant longtemps, juste une chose, continue ton travail comme tu le fais si bien, et surtout, j'aimerais que tu essayes de découvrir des choses plus précises sur les Horcruxes. Voldemort m'en as parlé, ainsi que Dumbledore. Je sais juste que cela sert à arracher une partie de son âme, et qu'il permet à celui qui jette le sort de rester sur terre, et comme nous l'as si bien démontrer Voldemort durant ma quatrième année de ressusciter. »

« Ok, sinon, Dumbledore m'a fait une bonne surprise, je suis professeur de DCFM, apparemment, les professeurs de potions sont plus facile à trouver que ceux de DCFM, et Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un en connaissant un rayon sur les forces du mal pour préparer les élèves à cause de Voldemort. » déclara Severus, pas peu fier de son nouveau statut.

« Félicitation, et profite-en pour torturer les Gryffondors. » dit Harry avec un éclat de rire.

« Je note Harry. Au revoir. »

* * *

FIN SPOILER TOME 7

* * *

Severus se leva et sortit par la porte, saluant le vendeur une nouvelle fois. Harry en profita pour transplaner de l'intérieur du magasin, au cas où un mangemort ou un auror attendrait dehors pour voir avec qui Rogue pouvait bien rester aussi longtemps. Il fallait prendre des précautions pour pas que Severus gâche sa couverture, aussi bien auprès de Voldemort que de Dumbledore, même si rien n'empêchait techniquement la rencontre d'un professeur et d'un élève hors de la période scolaire, sauf quand le professeur et l'élève étaient des espions bien sur. 

« Tu comptes faire comment pour disparaître ici, sans que personne ne le sache. » demanda Sirius un jour de beau temps.

« J'ai reçu mes résultats de BUSES ce matin, et en gros, il me dise que j'ai parfaitement le niveau pour passer en septième année. Mais je pense plutôt prendre une année scolaire sabbatique et partit loin d'ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais comme je sais que Voldemort cherchera à me retrouver, je pense plutôt mourir dans une tragique explosion lorsque je monterais dans la voiture, en sortant du ministère. Il me faut juste un cadavre d'à peu près ma taille et cela fera l'affaire. » Déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Rien que ça, et tu comptes le trouver où ton cadavre ? » demanda Sirius.

« Dans une morgue moldue je pense. De toute façon, les polices magiques ne connaissent pas l'ADN, donc faut juste veiller à ce que la corpulence soit identique. » Répondit Harry en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

« Je me charge de cette partie du plan avec Remus. Tu comptes faire ça quand ? »

« Le jour de mon anniversaire. Une fois dans le passé, il me faudra un peu de temps pour me laisser un créneau afin de tuer Jean Khesse et de prendre sa place. Et préparer aussi la fausse attaque là-bas. » Expliqua brièvement Harry.

Il y'eut un flash dorée, et Fumsek se posa à ses côtés. Parfait, il avait besoin d'un peu plus de renseignements sur l'Atlante, son nom déjà, ainsi que où elle se trouverait quand il arriverait dans le passé. Et puis, autant se documenter sur les atlantes avant. Il avait quelques questions sur la cité mythique de l'Atlantide. Harry caressa les plumes rouges feu du phénix tandis qu'il terminé sa conversation avec Sirius. Il emmena Fumsek dans la cuisine, seul pièce un peu fraîche et à l'ombre sous ce soleil de plomb.

« J'ai oublié de te poser quelques questions lors de notre dernière rencontre, » commença Harry en parlant mentalement avec l'animal. « Tu sais le nom de l'Atlante et où elle se trouvait avant que Dumbledore ne la tue. » demanda Harry.

« C'était la professeur de Botanique, et elle n'as jamais donné son véritable nom, même Albus ne l'a jamais appris. Les atlantes ont la coutume de donner leurs noms qu'aux personnes auquel ils font confiance. Tout le monde l'appelé donc Mademoiselle ou Professeur… »

« Je vois, donc c'est la professeur de Botanique, cela explique pourquoi elle à réussi à trouver un moyen pour guérir la maladie qu'avait propagé Voldemort, avec plusieurs millénaires d'existence, elle à surement déjà rencontré la maladie. » pensa tout haut Harry. « Et pour l'Atlantide. »

« J'ai déjà vu cette cité, et je n'ai jamais vu une construction aussi magnifique. Tellement moderne pour l'époque, malgré que leurs technologies datent de plusieurs milliers d'années, elle surpasse encore la notre à l'époque actuelle. La cité est assez uniforme, elle possède cinq branches sur lequel s'élèvent de haut gratte-ciel, ils sont très effilés et en pointe. Au milieu, il y'à la plus grande tour de la cité, elle culmine à près de 500 mètres de hauteur. La nuit, la cité est tellement magnifique que même Poudlard en devient fade. Il y'à un mélange de jaune reflétant avec le bleu de l'océan qui donne une atmosphère envoutante. J'espère que tu verras cette cité un jour, tu en tomberas tout de suite amoureux. Mais le point le plus important, c'est que la cité peut s'envoler et se déplacer, c'est en fait la raison pour laquelle on n'as jamais su son emplacement précis, car elle bougeait sans cesse. »

« Hé bien, cela à l'air formidable. » déclara Harry, épaté par l'éloge de la cité faite par Fumsek. « Tu peux dire que tu m'as donné envie de découvrir cette cité dans la réalité. »

Fumsek poussa un trémolo joyeux, déploya ses longues ailes rouges flamme et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry se leva, et prit un soda dans le frigo. Pas de doute, il était impatient de remonter le temps. La seul inconnue était Chronos, est ce que le dieu le laisserait passer, ou le renverrais sur terre, et y'avait peu de chance que dans ce cas, ce serait en excellant état. En fait, il pourrait très bien mourir, mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le dire aux autres, et surtout à Fleur et Sirius, les êtres les plus proches de lui.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry se dit qu'il serait peut être temps de commencer ses valises, enfin, Harry pensa ne pas avoir réellement besoin de ça. Pas besoin d'argent, il braquerait avec facilité le coffre des Lestranges ou d'un autre mangemort comme Yaxley. Ensuite, pour les vêtements, Harry avait bien deviné que l'homme qu'il avait vu, ce n'était surement point Jean Khesse, car la tenue qu'il portait ressemblait bizarrement à celle qu'il voulait porter pour ne pas effectuer de métamorphose, très couteuse en magie. Surtout sur le masque blanc, que lui-même utiliser souvent, lorsqu'il était en homme d'émeraude. Il s'habilla donc d'un complet noir, choisi par Fleur. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pris que du cuir, et plutôt serré…

« Surement pour se rincer l'œil » pensa Harry avec amusement.

Il enfila donc le pantalon en cuir (avec de grande difficulté au niveau des reins.) puis une chemise en satin, un polo en laine et un immense manteau qui lui descend jusqu'au cheville. D'ailleurs, c'était très pratique car ainsi, il pouvait dissimuler facilement son katana, son épée, d'autre arme diverse et varié, de nombreuses potion, une baguette de secours, quelques portoloins ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité ou la carte des maraudeurs. Il glissa ensuite son masque blanc dans une poche, qui ne laissait, une fois mis, la seule partie gauche de son visage, celle qui ne possédait pas sa cicatrice tristement célèbre.

L'hypothèse selon laquelle les vêtements très collant permettraient à Fleur de bien regarder fut rapidement vérifiée dès qu'elle revint de son travail. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, lui démontrant qu'il n'avait pas été dupe avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que les joues de Fleur se coloraient de rouge.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la cuisine, où Sirius, Remus, Draco, Maria et Luna Lovegood l'attendait, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » crièrent d'une même voix les 6 personnes présentes.

Ensuite, la fête fut découverte de cadeau, pour la plupart inutile, mais c'était ceux dont Harry était le plus fier, comme la petite peluche en forme de Lion offert par Sirius, tandis que Remus lui avait donné un serpent en peluche, Dur Anor fut d'ailleurs très suspicieux, car il siffla doucement :

« Un concurrent… »

Harry éclata de rire et fit de longue caresse à Dur Anor qui siffla de bienséance. Fleur offrit des fleurs à Harry, de belles roses noirs, tout simplement magnifique. Draco fut l'un des plus sérieux, car il offrit une petite chaine en or avec incrusté en lettre d'argent Fleur et Harry. C'était d'ailleurs le cadeau de Draco et de Maria. Luna lui offrit quelque chose à sa mesure, des lunettes pouvant effectuer des zooms à plus d'un kilomètre, enfin, selon la notice de son père.

Ensuite, des personnes inattendues, mais bienvenue entrèrent. Severus en premier, qui lui offrit une fiole avec marqué « Véritasérum ». Gad El'Malleh lui offrit de la pare des nains une magnifique chope, qui était selon lui parfaite pour la bière et la conserver bonne et fraiche. Harry trouva cela très amusant, comme tous les autres. Marcus lui offrit des doses importantes de sang de vampires, deux fois plus concentré en élément nutritif que le sang d'un humain ou d'un animal, en omettant celui de la Licorne. Le dernier cadeau vint d'Almaguë.

« Voici une cuirasse, confectionné par les forgerons nains et protégé par les enchantements elfe, puisse cette cuirasse te protéger efficacement contre les armes naturelles et les sortilèges dangereux. » dit Almague en tenant dans ses paumes ouvertes un gilet blanc, au maillage très serré, qui brillé légèrement quand on y faisait attention. « Et sache que quelque soit l'époque, nous serons là, l'anneau parlera pour toi. » ajouta plus bas, pour sa seule attention personnelle.

Harry la remercia chaleureusement, et remercia une nouvelle fois tout le monde d'être venu :

« Je sais que c'est mon anniversaire, mais j'ai moi aussi un cadeau avant mon départ, un cadeau pour ma petite chérie que j'aime. Fleur, si tu veux approcher, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. » Déclara Harry avec la gorge noué par les sentiments. Elle prit place à ses côtés. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et dit :

« Quand la guerre sera terminé, voudra tu me prendre pour époux, Melle Fleur Delacour, moi, Harry Potter. »

Harry ouvrit une main dans laquelle se trouvait loger une bague faite entièrement en diamant, avec une perle rouge au milieu. Une bague de fiançailles splendide. Fleur releva Harry, les larmes aux yeux, Harry sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, attendant la réponse de Fleur. Cette dernière sourit légèrement, ferma les yeux et….l'embrassa fougueusement. Des applaudissements bruyants éclatèrent dans le petit salon du 4 privet Drive, et la fête commença réellement. Au plus grand plaisir de Gad El'Malleh, l'alcool coula à flot cette nuit.

Tôt dans la matinée du premier aout, les premiers à partir fut les derniers arrivés, à savoir Almaguë, Marcus, Gad ainsi que Severus. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des plus jeunes, Draco, Maria et Luna de s'en aller, souhaitant à Harry un bon voyage. Finalement, il ne resta que lui, Fleur, Sirius et Remus dans la maison de sa dernière famille.

« Bon, allons mettre le cadavre dans la limousine, il est déjà huit heures, et je dois être à neuf heures au ministère pour consulter la bibliothèque, enfin, c'est ma raison d'y aller. Je vais surement en profiter pour feuilleter les journaux datant de 1976/1977. » Déclara Harry.

Sirius et Remus allèrent donc chercher le cadavre à la cave, dans le congélateur et le placèrent dans la limousine. Le seul ennui serait le chauffeur, mais Harry, qui avait tout prévu, avait demandé à ce que Sirius, qui devait lui, participer à une réunion du conseil des Lords, interpellent le chauffeur pour ainsi l'éloigner de l'explosion. C'était plutôt bizarre de mettre en scène sa mort.

Tout se passa comme prévu, il arriva devant le ministère, passe une petite demi-heure la tête dans des journaux qui n'avait pas été lu depuis des décennies avant de retourner à la limousine, le chauffeur, qui s'appeler Rupert, lui ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant. Il la referma avec douceur. Enfin, Harry entendit Sirius interpellé le chauffeur. Harry déplace le corps qui était caché sous un drap et le plaça assis sur la banquette arrière. Il mit une baguette magique dans sa poche. Harry, courbé en deux dans la voiture, transforma sa propre baguette en bâton magique et tape deux fois sur le sol. Le premier coup le fit disparaître dans un scintillement bleuté, le second fit exploser la voiture.

La déflagration fut telle que les vitres des immeubles alentour explosèrent, tandis que Sirius et le chauffeur, ainsi que les nombreux aurors qui protéger l'accès le plus à découvert du ministère, furent couché au sol par le souffle de l'explosion. Les alarmes moldus des voitures se déclanchèrent, Sirius fut le premier à se relever et à courir vers la limousine en flamme. Il fut rapidement intercepté par les aurors, l'empêchant de sauter dans les flammes. Ils se retirèrent rapidement dans le ministère tandis que les pompiers moldus étaient déjà à l'œuvre, tandis que des agents sorciers de Scotland Yard arrivés en nombre dans de grosses berlines noires, toutes sirènes hurlante.

Le corps fut rapidement retrouvé, et son identification immédiate, Harry Potter était mort, le lendemain de son anniversaire, le lendemain après sa demande de mariage avec Fleur Delacour. Harry avait prévenu tout ces proches qu'il devrait jouer la comédie de la tristesse pendant quelques mois avant de retrouver progressivement leurs états normaux pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Dumbledore, et surtout de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Harry quant à lui, s'était retrouvé dans une pièce fort riche en décoration. En faite, cela ressemblait à un immense temple, bordé de géantes statues, et au bout de l'allé se tenait un trône d'or, où se trouvait un Homme, un Dieu, celui du temps. Il était grand d'environ huit mètres, portait une longue tenue blanche comme les grecs d'autrefois, avec des lettres grecques sur les manches et le bas de sa tunique. Autour de lui, deux grands sabliers laissaient filtrer un grain de sable. Des trompettes sonnèrent dans le grand temple vide et une voix venant de nulle part s'écria :

« Lord Harry James Potter, Magie Gris, demande audience auprès de la sainteté Chronos, Dieu du temps »

Chronos se leva, tandis que le son des trompettes s'élevait une nouvelle fois, pour clore l'intronisation d'Harry dans le temple. Chronos ressemblait à un vieil homme à longue barbe, il tenait de sa main gauche une faux, et dans sa main droite un sablier. De grandes ailes étaient repliées derrière son dos. Sa puissance écraser littéralement l'atmosphère, et malgré que Harry soit proche des deux mètres, il était complètement dominé par la taille titanesque du Dieu antique. Harry avait pris le temps d'étudier les Dieux. Il courba donc le dos, et tendit ses bras devant lui, pauvre ouverte vers le ciel.

« Relève-toi mon enfant, et entend mes paroles. Ta demande est accepté, mais de respecter le monde céleste dans sa rotation éternelle tu dois, et d'aucune façon, tu pourras tuer les personnes sur cette liste. Pour conserver la ligne du destin, voici une seconde liste, sur la prédestination de tout les autres hommes à allé soit en enfer, soit au paradis. Si jamais tu tues une personne de la première liste, le chaos règnera et le monde n'existera plus. Si tu tues quelqu'un présent sur la seconde liste, tu devras tuer son opposé. » Déclara d'une voix intransigeante Chronos.

La première liste (un long parchemin) que lui tendit Chronos était empli d'une cinquantaine de noms. Il put rapidement lire le nom de ses parents ainsi que les parents de Draco. La seconde liste était en faite un petit livré divisé en deux parties, les hommes foncièrement mauvais d'un côté, et foncièrement bon de l'autre. Harry comprit rapidement que si il tuer quelqu'un qui devait se retrouver à sa mort en enfer, il devrait rééquilibrer l'équation en tuant quelqu'un qui devait monter au paradis.

« Je vois que tu as tout compris. Voici l'objet qui te permettra de traverser le temps, au début de l'année 1976. »

L'immense homme plia un genou et posa son sablier, qui arrivait au menton d'Harry, un peu encombrant, pensa Harry.

« Entre dedans, et fais un bon voyage. » lui souhaita Chronos.

Le sablier se mit à scintiller d'une couleur or. Harry s'approcha lentement, une main devant lui. Il traversa la paroi du sablier sans difficulté. Il se trouvait désormais dans l'un des triangles du sablier, il était entièrement plongé dans ce sable complètement doré, et bizarrement, il arrivait sans aucun problème à respirer. Une secousse troubla le silence. Chronos reprit le sablier et le tourna dans l'autre sens. La gravité fit le reste, le sable s'échappa vers le seul accès possible, et Harry fut entrainé à sa suite. Il ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il commencé une chute sans fin, le sablier n'avait aucune fin, car c'était le sablier du temps…

_Froid_

_Glacée_

_Eau_

Harry releva soudainement le dos. Il était sur une plage, sable terne, empli d'algue. L'eau glacée et froide l'avait brutalement réveillé. Il tourna la tête de tous côté mais ne vit aucun sablier. Il eut une soudaine brulure au torse, Harry releva son pollo et sa chemise et vit que sa peau était toute boursouflée, comme si une tige de métal chauffé à blanc avait tracé deux triangles opposés par le sommet sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Le sablier était toujours avec lui. Harry passa sa main et serrant les dents, c'était assez peu esthétique, et cela semblait prendre du temps à guérir. Harry sortit de l'eau et pensa que pour accélérer la guérison, rien ne prévalait que contre une petite douceur. Harry fouilla dans son long imperméable et en sortit une fiole de sang. Il arracha d'un coup de dent le bouchon en liège et bu d'un trait le liquide.

La douleur au niveau de son torse disparut progressivement alors qu'il buvait. Harry vérifia, et en effet, les boursoufflures avaient disparu, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices rouge sang. Harry transplana, à l'adresse du futur mort, Jean Khesse.

Il habitait dans un petit cottage moldu, sa maison était à l'écart, couverte de végétation, cela aurait pu paraître pour une maison abandonné si la lumière en cette fin de journée ne traversait pas les fins rideaux. Harry sauta par-dessus le portail et frappa à la porte. Il mit son masque blanc, et rabattit son capuchon sur lui.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

Harry ne répondit rien, et le prit aussitôt à la gorge, avec la force animal, il souleva facilement l'homme et le colla contre le mur du fond du petit hall d'entrée. L'homme battit des pieds et essaya de se soustraire à la poigne d'Harry, ce qu'il ne réussit jamais à faire. De longues secondes plus tard, son cadavre reposait au sol. Harry lui chipa sa baguette qui était sur la petite table de la cuisine et l'entera dans son jardin, derrière la maison. Harry ouvrit son petit livret, et écrivit sur la première page le nom de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer avec une plume fournit, et qui ne demandait aucune encre, à part celle du sang de l'écrivain.

_Jean Khesse, mort et enterré, enfer._

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme fut mauvais, mais apparemment, la prédestination n'avait aucune valeur. Enfin, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Il suffirait d'appeler les auror pour les prévenir d'un vol dans la maison, pour ce genre de mission, un seul auror, et souvent débutant venait, pour voir de quoi il en sortait, faudrait juste qu'il lui demande son nom, après tout, les aurors étaient pas tous gentil. Trente minutes plus tard, la carillon se fit entendre, Harry ouvrit la porte, avec toujours son masque sur le visage, ce qui intrigua de suite l'auror, qui comme le prévoyait Harry, semblait juste sortir de l'académie.

« Saori Huygens, vous nous avez signalé un vol. »

« Suivez-moi » dit Harry en se retournant, il en profita qu'il était dos à l'auror pour écrire le nom de l'auror.

_Saori Huygens, bientôt mort et enterré, paradis._

« Monsieur Huygens, merci de vous êtes proposé pour venir équilibrer l'ordre cosmique. » dit Harry en claquant son livret d'un mouvement sec de la main.

L'auror n'avait bien sur rien comprit, Harry disparu soudainement, sans bruit, et apparut derrière l'auror, l'Argolas dans la main, qui avait une forme de longue dague curviligne. Il trancha rapidement la gorge de l'auror en attirant la tête de l'auror sur l'épaule, avant de faire courir sa lame sur sa gorge. Il rejoignit le corps encore chaud de Jean Khesse. Harry poussa un soupir et prit une chaise. Il lut rapidement le courrier de celui dont il devait prendre la place. L'une d'entre elle venait de Poudlard :

_Cher Mr Khesse,_

_Suite à notre entretien du 15 juillet et à l'étude de vos compétences, j'ai la joie de vous nommer professeur à Poudlard, dans la matière de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous informe que la réunion des professeurs aura lieu le 29 aout, d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

« Bien, il est temps de remplir mes poches vides » déclara Harry en se levant.

Il sortit de la propriété en humant l'air, et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. La nuit était désormais bien avancé, mais la banque de Gringott's ne semblait toujours pas fermé. Harry salua le gobelin sur le perron, et entra dans la banque. Sans difficulté, il se fondit dans le noir de la pièce et passa une porte quelconque. Un wagon se proposa, mais Harry préféra sauter dans le vide. Il se rétablit rapidement dans l'air et se dirigea vers les profondeurs, où la légende voulait que des dragons gardent les coffres les plus précieux de toute l'Angleterre.

La légende disait vrai, pensa Harry en passant devant deux immenses dragons, bien plus que celui qu'il avait combattu lors de sa quatrième année. Il passa près d'eux avec lenteur, retenant son souffle avant de regarder devant des coffres, sur lesquels étaient inscrit en toute lettres à quel famille appartenait chaque coffre. Celui des Lestrange l'intéressait beaucoup, d'abord parce qu'il était bien fourni, et surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les Lestrange. Harry créa un clone de soi-même avant de passer sa main sur la porte. Il fut emporté à l'intérieur, à travers la porte. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent, de bibelots et d'autres choses surement très couteuses rassemblé en un seul endroit.

Harry commençait à remplir sa bourse sans fonds quand, alors qu'il plongeait profondément son bras dans le tas d'or, il subit une intense brûlure. Harry retira soudainement sa main et écarta avec précaution les pièces d'or. Il découvrit alors une petite coupe en or, Harry approcha sa main le plus près possible sans toucher la coupe et ferma les yeux. Il laissa sa magie enveloppé sa main. Des ondes lui parvinrent, et ce n'était pas très gai. Cet objet était empli de magie noire, et Harry semblait déjà avoir sentit ce genre de dégagement magique.

« Le journal… » Lui murmura Merlin à travers la bague.

« Bien sur, et le journal est un Horcruxe, donc…cette coupe en est surement une aussi. Autant la prendre tout de suite, cela m'évitera de cambrioler deux fois le même coffre. » Pensa Harry tout haut.

Grâce à la magie, il plaça la coupe dans son imperméable, poche qu'il ferma grâce à un sceau magique, empêchant quiconque d'autre que lui d'ouvrir cette poche, mieux valait prendre de précautions, il devrait trimbaler sur lui une partie de Voldemort, il fallait être prudent. Harry continua à remplir sa bourse, emprunta aussi quelques livres forts intéressant sur la magie noire avant de penser à sa sortie…

Tout le monde savait que c'était impossible de sortir d'un coffre de Gringott's, pourtant, Harry avait trouvé un moyen très facile, enfin, facile pour lui, se dit Harry. Il se fixa sa propre image, son clone, qu'il avait créé avant d'entrer dans le coffre. Une fois sur de lui, il passa à la phase délicate résumé par un mot :

« Transmutation ! »

Harry forma un triangle à l'aide de ces deux mains, les deux pouces et les deux index joint. Il plaça le triangle au niveau de son front, et l'éloigna rapidement. Ce fut comme si il passait sous une douche froide. Il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant le coffre, tandis que son clone se retrouvait à l'intérieur de la porte du coffre (sa tête dépassé). C'était tout juste, voilà pourquoi Harry devait un peu améliorer sa technique, ce n'était pas très concluant, et cela aurait pu facilement être lui qui soit coincé ainsi.

Ce que fit Harry pendant un mois, et bien rien. Harry avait tout simplement décidait de prendre quelques vacances, avant de se plonger dans de nouvelles aventures où il risquerait surement à chaque fois sa tête. C'était donc la tête reposé qu'il aborda le chemin de traverse, toujours habillé de cette curieuse façon, qui attirait plus les regards qui les repoussé. Cette après-midi, il allait rencontrer les autres professeur, et une seule l'intéressé, c'était la professeur de Botanique, Harry se demandait bien comment elle était, et comment il allait tout lui expliquer. Surement dire la vérité serait le plus simple.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers une taverne pour prendre une petite collation, il fut durement bousculer par un jeune homme. Harry se massa les abdominaux et attrapa d'une forte poigne le bras de celui qui l'avait bousculé. Il relâcha tout de suite le bras quand il se rendit compte que devant lui se tenait une photocopie de lui, avec quelques imperfections. Son père. La rentrée approché, il aurait du s'en douter.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans un champ de blé Potter, mais dans une rue commerçante, où des gens important circule. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire, un peu comme Severus.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais comment savez-vous mon nom ? » demanda James.

Il avait peut être gaffé sur ce coup là.

« On m'a parlé de vous, et pas qu'en bien, la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je parierais que vous n'apprécierez pas la sentence. » déclara Harry avant de disparaître alors que son père regardait autre part. C'était dur de parler avec quelqu'un de mort, enfin, pour lui.

Alors qu'il repartait vers le chaudron baveur en cette fin de matinée, Harry croisa deux personnes en train de parler, près de l'allé des embrumes. C'est deux personnes étaient Severus…et Lily. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance, il fallait qu'il les rencontre tous avant la rentré, il s'était pas fait vraiment à l'idée de voir ses parents.

« …Pourquoi tu es sortis de cette allé Severus. C'est de pire en pire, ne les suis pas… » Chuchota faiblement Lily à Severus, qui semblait plutôt gêné de parler avec elle, surtout devant autant de passant.

« On en parlera à Poudlard, il y'à trop de monde ici, trop de risque… » Déclara Severus en regardant partout autour de lui, il accrocha alors le regard transperçant d'Harry, à moitié dissimulé par son masque. Il fait une personne parfaitement suspecte. Harry s'approcha d'eux, Severus recula légèrement tandis que Lily se retournait, et allait prendre la parole.

« Je ne veux rien savoir Evans, je ne crois pas que les listes de Poudlard contiennent des éléments qui demande à être chercher sur l'allée des embrumes. C'est aussi valable pour vous Se…Rogue » se rattrapa à temps Harry. « Allez donc continuez vos courses plus loin, ce n'est pas bon de trainer ici, surtout maintenant. »

« Bien monsieur, mais comment savez-vous… » Demanda Lily, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparut dans un battement de cil.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà un premier chapitre pour cette nouvelle fiction, dans la série HPMG, j'espère que vous apprécier la tournure que cela prend. Malgré qu'Harry est beaucoup d'info sur le passé, il y'aura tout de même quelques surprises, car Harry ne fait pas partie de ce temps. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, et vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir d'erreur dans ma part dans ce chapitre non corrigé.

Plein de review et ++

Mellon.


	2. La Quatrième Dimension :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage dans la quatrième dimension :**

**Chapitre non-corrigé**

Harry avait lu dans la liste de ceux qui allait mourir dans l'attaque de Poudlard express dans la rentrée. Dix élèves qui montraient tous au paradis. L'équation était fort simple, avant de partir, il faudrait tuer dix gentils. Mais il devait sauver les enfants, ils étaient même prêt à tuer des vieillards plutôt que de laisser mourir un enfant. Tout compte fait, Harry n'avait pas rien fait durant les vacances qu'ils avaient pris. Il avait beaucoup pensé à comment éviter la catastrophe de l'attaque, sans se mettre trop en avant. La dématérialisation semblait être le parfait moyen pour éviter ça.

Mais le problème principal était d'appliquer ça sur un train de plusieurs wagons. Il aurait pu facilement dématérialiser la locomotive et un wagon pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais une quinzaine de wagon, même pour le plus puissant des mages qui n'ait existé depuis mille ans, c'était strictement impossible. Merlin avait alors fait étalage de sa sagesse pour résoudre le problème, la quantité de magie qu'il faudrait pour dématérialiser le Poudlard express entier, afin que chaque sort envoyé traverse tout simplement le wagon. De toute façon, le fait de dématérialiser un objet le rendait invisible. Mais revenons à la quantité de magie.

Merlin lui avait expliqué que l'on pouvait rassembler de la magie, la compacter et la garder enfermé dans un sceau que l'on pouvait briser quand on voulait. Cela créer donc une sorte de réservoir réserve à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry s'était donc employé pendant près d'un mois à compacter toute sa magie avant de l'enfermer dans un sceau. Il fallait ensuite attendre une semaine pour que son potentiel magique revienne à son état initial. Il n'avait donc pu créer que quatre réserves ; ce serait juste pour éviter l'attaque, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il aurait pu haranguer Dumbledore pour le prévenir d'une attaque, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais cru, surtout depuis son petit changement de costume, qui le rendait finalement assez peu amenant à apporter la confiance à une personne.

« Merlin que ça va être difficile. » dit tout haut Harry en s'éveillant dans une chambre d'un petit motel Moldu.

Une heure plus tard, il hélait un taxi londonien pour qu'on puisse l'amener à la gare, Harry s'était décider à ne pas utiliser la moindre magie avant le moment fatidique, donc pas de transplanage. Et puis le taxi était toujours plus confortable que les transports magiques, surtout le magicobus. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin afin de pouvoir noter quelques runes sur chacun des wagons. Cela lui faciliterait légèrement la tâche, car sa magie circulerait plus facilement entre les wagons. Ce serait le seul acte magique avant l'attaque. La nuit n'était donc pas entièrement partie quand il arriva à la gare. Harry pénétra rapidement dans la gare légèrement déserte. Il jeta un regard attentif au contrôleur qui passait pas loin avant de traverser la barrière neuf 3/4. Il se mit aussitôt au travail, inscrivant des runes sur chaque wagon avec son propre sang, l'un des légers problèmes à la magie runique, c'est qu'il fallait beaucoup de sang. D'ailleurs, étant vamlyc, il du se couper la lame avec l'Argolas afin que la plaie ne cicatrise pas immédiatement.

« Cela fait un mal de chien ! » jura Harry en ouvrant la paume de sa main gauche.

Le conducteur du train arriva à peine quelques minutes après qu'Harry est terminé son travail. Les runes avaient eu le temps de disparaître, imprégnant le métal des wagons tandis que le conducteur inspecté chaque wagon, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Harry sortit son balai de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale et décida d'aller faire un tour sur la ligne, pour voir si il n'y avait pas un ou deux mangemorts en vadrouille. Il revint rapidement bredouille, rien, personne, il doutait presque de la véracité de l'attaque, peut-être que son arrivé avait changé quelques choses ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, juste tuer un auror et un futur-professeur !

Lorsqu'il revint, le Poudlard express était bondé, tout comme les quais d'élèves plus ou moins jeunes, et de parents, grands-parents et tuteurs qui disaient au revoir à ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, sans savoir que ces enfants seraient mainte fois en danger. Le problème de tout savoir, on arrivait à avoir des remords de ne pouvoir prévenir personne. Harry atterrit sur le toit du wagon, et regarda avec un certain désappointement sa mère rejoindre trois de ses amis, surement celle qui allait mourir. Harry vérifia sur la liste qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver, ou substituer, et les trois en faisaient bien partis. Quelle tristesse, alors qu'il pourrait tous les prévenir. Son désappointement se renforça cruellement quand il vit Peter Pettigrow avec son père, qui semblait le réconforter de quelque chose. Tout ici était joyeux, rempli de bon sentiments…enfin presque. Un nuage de noirceur et de tristesse couvrit les quais, Severus venait d'arriver, sans personne avec lui pour lui dire au revoir, solitaire.

Severus jeta un regard sur Lily, avec des yeux déçu tandis qu'elle passait devant lui sans le remarquer. Il avait de la peine pour Severus. Bien qu'il était très fier d'avoir James Potter comme père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que l'amour de Lily aurait pu tant lui apporter, le sauver de son destin… Severus baissa la tête, et se dirigea lentement vers un wagon, le dernier. Mauvaise idée, ce serait surement le wagon le moins protégé. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps, il préférait le savoir plus prêt de la locomotive, même si normalement, il ne devait pas en mourir ; normalement, Harry n'avait rien à faire ici. Il sauta du toit, surprenant une petite grand-mère qui se trouvait non loin. Harry entra dans le dernier wagon et ouvrit la dernière porte, car connaissant Severus, il avait du choisir l'endroit le moins visiter par les autres élèves. Le dernier wagon était d'ailleurs souvent celui des premières années.

« Bonjour Mr Rogue, je pense que vous vous souvenez de moi. » déclara Harry en entrant.

« Oui, êtes-vous un nouvel élève ? » demanda Severus, s'intéressant à ce curieux personnage qui portait un masque blanc brisé en deux.

« Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très vieux, mais je n'ai plus l'âge pour étudier, du fait, je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, un petit scoop pour vous, personne n'est encore au courant. »

« Je vois. » dit simplement Severus en retournant à sa lecture, mettant Harry dans une situation délicate.

_Je fais quoi moi, maintenant, pensa Harry._

« Puis-je partager ce compartiment avec vous, je n'aime pas tellement le bruit, et vous semblez plutôt silencieux et calme. » demanda Harry.

« La banquette d'en face est libre, vous pouvez la prendre. » répondit Severus sans détourner les yeux.

Harry avait à peine prit ses commodités dans le compartiment que trois curieux personnage ouvrirent la porte, Sirius en plus jeune, son père, et sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait disputer James pour ce qu'il allait faire. Harry supposa que la petite discussion avec Severus était le point de divergence entre James et Lily. Harry les regarda longuement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les observer, mais ils étaient parfaitement l'image de ce qu'il s'en faisait dans sa tête, quand il pensait aux caractères de ses parents.

« Je peux vous aider ? » coupa Harry dans la dispute entre ses deux futurs parents.

« Ah, c'est vous » dit James, apparemment, sa présence l'indisposait. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou. « Je suppose que vous êtes des amis à Mr Rogue pour venir ici. » ajouta Harry avec une parfaite innocence dans la voix.

« Heu…non, pas vraiment, Snivellus n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait aimer un ami, n'est ce pas Snivellus. » répliqua Sirius.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son livre devait vraiment être passionnant. Cela fit surtout enrager les deux Gryffondors, et sourire celle qui portait le badge de préfète en chef. Voilà une fonction qu'il n'aurait pas à faire cette année, sa tâche de préfet, de toute façon, il en avait bien assez avec ses cours. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quel livre posséder les élèves, étant donné qu'il avait oublié pendant ses vacances d'assister à la réunion de professeur. Il avait envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Dumbledore, qui comprenait très bien que revenir des iles du pacifique était plutôt long, bien que pour Harry, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes, mais cela, il s'était bien garder de le dire.

« T'es devenu sourd en plus d'être mangemort Snivellus » déclara James en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, surement pour se donner un style devant Lily, vu comment celle-ci haussa des sourcils.

« Potter, Dix points en moins seront retirés à Gryffondor pour diffamation envers un camarade de classe. » déclara Harry avec un petit sourire sardonique, qui à travers son masque, devait rendre très effrayant, vu la tête que faisait les quatre autres.

« Je ne pense pas qu'un élève puissent enlever des points, et t'es qui toi d'abord, avec ton masque à deux mornilles ! » s'écria Sirius, mécontent de cette perte de point.

« Professeur Khesse, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » dit Harry, prenant littéralement son pied, il comprenait le besoin vital de Severus à enlever des points, c'était si amusant.

« Pro…professeur ! » s'écria James.

« Je vous avais bien dit, lors de notre prochaine rencontre, vous n'apprécierais pas la sentence. » rappela Harry à la mémoire de son père.

Un choc frappa soudainement le wagon, l'attaque commencer, et Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il jura mentalement et ordonna aux quatre élèves d'aller le plus près de la locomotive, et de prévenir les autres de faires de même. Lui, traversa tout simplement le plafond tandis que le train accélérait, s'arrêter ici était suicidaire. Le pilote n'est pas un idiot fini, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Le vent était fort, tandis que les sorts percutaient violement les wagons, et surtout la locomotive. Harry se précipita et s'arrêta sur le wagon qui lui semblait être le milieu du Poudlard Express. Harry jeta un regard et vit défiler une véritable armée de mangemorts devant ses yeux, des deux côtés du champ qu'il traversait.

Harry appliqua son bâton sur la rune au centre du toit, qui s'activa aussitôt, devant d'une blancheur extrême. Harry commença alors à réciter des formules complexes, qui prenaient surement une dizaine de pages dans une écriture serré. Un vrai casse tête à retenir. La magie reflua dans son corps et il dut déjà briser son premier sort, il fallait libérer beaucoup de magie au début pour permettre au train de disparaître de la dimension actuelle et pour se retrouver dans la quatrième. Il sembla que tout était prêt, les wagons étaient surchargés de sa magie, Harry récita alors un dernier mot.

Pour un mangemort, il avait vu un éclair blanc entouré le wagon avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux. Les mangemorts n'arrêtèrent pas néanmoins de lancer des sorts, surement parce que le train était tout simplement devenu invisible, mais quand ils se rendirent compte que les sorts qu'ils lançaient toucher les mangemorts d'en face, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

Harry pensait avoir réussi quand un choc ébranla les wagons du devant. Harry vit avec horreur le train se penche sur la droite, la locomotive dérailla. Harry comprit que les mangemorts avaient du enlever un bout de rail, comme Harry avait juste fait entrer le train, l'environnement était resté identique. Le piège avait donc marché. Harry relâcha donc son sort subitement et le train dérailla de toute la longueur. Le train lancé à pleine vitesse racla la terre et les gravillons et percuta un petit groupement d'arbres qui cédèrent sous l'impacte. Harry lui, s'était envolé dans les airs avec son balai pour éviter un choc qui l'aurait tout simplement rendu mort. Il atterrit aussitôt, il entendit nettement des cris, des hurlements de douleurs, des pleurs déchirants, il avait failli, mais il ne laisserait pas les mangemorts abattre les élèves qui peinaient à sortir du train, car c'était bien ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire.

Harry se présenta devant les mangemorts, avec sa baguette à la main (impossible encore une fois d'utiliser son bâton devant autant de témoins). Devant lui se dresser une armée de mangemorts d'environ une centaine d'homme. Harry avait beau être puissant, et posséder deux réserves complète de magie, c'était un peu trop pour lui ; de plus, il ne pouvait pas tuer certains mangemorts qui faisait partit de la liste, et comme il était tous caché sous leurs masques et tuniques noires, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de sorts apportant la mort. Il restait plus qu'une chose, l'expression orale.

« Je vous conseille la fuite messieurs, les aurors sont déjà en routes pour tous vous cueillir. » déclara Harry avec une voix puissante, transformé magiquement.

« Même si c'est le cas, on aura surement le temps de te tuer » déclara un homme en avançant d'Harry, le chef de l'opération, supposa Harry. Des cris de joie accompagnèrent cette remarque.

« Je ne me rendrais pas sans me défendre. » avertit Harry tranquillement, malgré la situation défavorable.

« Tu crois possible de nous vaincre tous ! » déclara l'homme, riant de ses propres paroles. Sa phrase fut accompagnée de rire sardonique de la part des autres mangemorts.

Harry regarda les enfants qui peinaient à sortir du train, se trainant au sol, essayant de récupérer.

« Peu probable que je vous vaincs, mais je peux surement vous retarder. » s'écria férocement Harry en pensant à une idée.

Il éleva alors le plus large bouclier qu'il n'avait créé, c'était un véritable dôme qui entoura lui, ainsi que le train en entier. Harry fit en sorte que la protection face au mangemorts soit plus résistante que la face la plus à l'abri du dôme. Un dôme de cette envergue demandait autant de magie que de faire disparaître dans une autre dimension un train, sauf que là, aucune rune pour l'aider, et sans l'aide de son bâton magique. La barrière ne tiendrait pas plus de cinq minutes.

« Voyons voir combien de temps va résister ton bouclier » déclara l'homme, néanmoins étonné de l'envergure du bouclier. Harry sourit quand il vit les baguettes se lever, en faite, le bouclier tiendrait bien plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

La centaine de sorts de destruction frappèrent violement le bouclier, qui, bleuit sous les sorts, avant de revenir à sa couleur blanche. Harry sourit intérieurement, ce bouclier était parfait, il ne renvoyer pas les sorts ni ne les stopper simplement, ils les absorbés littéralement avant de transformer l'énergie magique ennemi en alimentation pour son bouclier. Après, il suffisait d'attendre des possibles alliés.

Néanmoins, celui qui dirigeait ne semblait pas idiot, et il vit naturellement que plus ils lançaient des sorts sur le bouclier, plus ce dernier résistait. La patience, il n'y avait rien de tel que pour briser son bouclier. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de « rationner » sa magie au maximum.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait, et toujours aucun allié, est-ce que personne n'allait venir. Derrière lui, il remarqua des mouvements, les élèves commençait à se rassembler derrière lui, attendant quelque chose de leur professeur qu'il les protégeait si efficacement.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est sortit du train ? » demanda Harry en serrant les dents, tentant de rester concentrer en même temps sur le bouclier, et sur la conversation en elle-même.

« D'après les listes, tout le monde est présent et en vie. » déclara un jeune homme, surement le préfet en chef.

« Parfait, rapprochez-vous le maximum de moi » demanda avec autorité Harry.

« Et pourquoi on devrait faire ça » demanda un Serpentard orgueilleux.

« Je vais bientôt réduire l'envergue de mon bouclier, si tu veux te trouver dehors avec eux, c'est toi qui décide. » déclara Harry en éclatant d'un rire sinistre. « Bien sur, si t'es ami avec eux, tu peux tout à fait les rejoindre, cela fera une personne en moins à protéger, et une en plus à tuer. » ajouta Harry, cynique jusqu'aux bouts.

Le Serpentard fut le premier à l'approcher, avec un pas rapide, effrayé par l'optique d'être proche des mangemorts. Harry savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que des graines pourries dans la maison de Serpentard, même à cette époque. Tous les élèves se rapprochèrent, dans un mouvement commun. Harry souffla légèrement et resserra au maximum le bouclier autour du groupe. Harry releva la tête, c'était déjà plus gérable ainsi. Il défia du regard les mangemorts, il aurait tant aimé les combattre, cela l'aurait parfaitement entrainé avant l'inévitable affrontement. Le vent souffla brusquement, une brume de poussière s'éleva autour du bouclier, et quand la brume se retira, des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du phénix selon toute vraisemblance, s'était dressé face aux mangemorts, mais il était largement en sous effectif, et Harry aurait bien aimé pour une fois la présence de Dumbledore, mais il n'était apparemment pas là.

« Ceux qui veulent combattre, qu'il dégaine leurs baguettes, les autres, derrière le train, et vous éviterez ainsi une mort certaine. » déclara Harry, qui en même temps de briser son bouclier, brisa son troisième sceau, la magie parcouru ses veines, et le pouvoir crut à nouveau en lui, comme si il n'avait pas combattu.

Il ne resta que peu d'élève, une vingtaine toute au plus, en majorité des Poufsouffle, ainsi que des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles, aucun Serpentard bien sur, et Harry les comprenaient bien, car il était tout à fait possible qu'ils auraient eu à rencontrer leur père ou leur frère. Harry s'avança vers les membres de l'ordre, et demanda :

« Où est notre bien aimé Directeur, se terre-t-il en attendant que vous soyez tous massacré, ainsi que ses élèves ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas, nous sommes tous conscient que tous les élèves sont en vies grâce à vous, mais veuillez vous mettre de côté, vous êtes désormais inutile épuisé ainsi. » répliqua tranquillement un homme brun, plutôt grand et l'air fier. Un pur Gryffondor, sans aucun doute.

« Bien sur, je pourrais être à niveau bas en magie, mais je ne combats pas qu'à la magie, je préfère le contact des corps. » déclara Harry en s'avançant lentement, bousculant quelques personnes, qui regardèrent d'un air stupéfait cette homme avec ce masque, si mystérieux, mais qui était-il ?

Harry ne devait tuer personne, c'était la règle, mais quelques coups de poing à ce brillant chef, et après, il pourrait partir, couper la tête du serpent, et tout le reste se brisera. Harry sortit son katana, qu'il possédait désormais depuis plus de trois années. Un fidèle compagnon. Harry s'élança avec une vitesse phénoménale, inhumaine. La terre se souleva sous ses pieds, et l'homme en face avait à peine eu le temps de cligné des yeux que la katana lui avait déjà atteint au niveau du ventre.

« Tu es quelqu'un de brillant et intelligent, faible, mais brillant. » déclara Harry à l'homme avant de reculer vers les aurors et les autres, ils les laisseraient se battre, ils allaient juste veiller à protéger les enfants. James, Sirius et Remus étaient les Trois seul Gryffondor à se battre, et bien qu'Harry en était fier, ses trois personnes étaient celles auxquels il tenait le plus, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous sur la liste des non-tuable ou de ceux qu'il ne doit pas laisser mourir.

La bataille commença, d'abord, seulement les aurors et l'ordre du phénix contre les mangemorts, puis les élèves s'élancèrent quand des mangemorts ambitieux étaient passé derrière les troupes combattantes afin de prendre les aurors à revers. Ils furent aussitôt stupéfixier par les élèves. Harry décida donc de regarder un peu comment ils se débrouillaient en DCFM, avec ionisme, cela lui ferait une base concrète pour débuter son cours demain. Ils se battaient tous très bien, sans prendre trop de risque, ils se bornaient surtout à surveiller les arrières des aurors, qui rassuraient, pouvaient se concentrer sur ce qui leurs arrivaient de face. Finalement, ils allaient peut être s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Néanmoins, les morts se faisaient sentir des deux côtés, mangemorts et aurors se battaient avec acharnement, et des corps couvraient déjà la verte prairie. Néanmoins, une arrivé imprévue renversa le cour finale de la bataille, une partie du corps professoral de Poudlard, dirigé par Dumbledore en personne (enfin, pouvait-on dire !). Les mangemorts, à l'arrivé de Dumbledore, paniquèrent comme si le diable en personne était présent. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt en catastrophe. La bataille s'arrêta si brutalement que cela en était risible.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers les aurors tandis que les membres de l'ordre disparurent eux aussi en transplanant, surtout que les aurors avaient pointé sur eux leurs baguettes magiques. La confiance règne. Dumbledore semblait discuter avec un auror, surement pour avoir des renseignements. L'auror haussa les épaules et le pointa du doigt.

« On parle de moi ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant tranquillement, passant devant les élèves qui avaient combattu. (Penser à leurs donner des points dès la rentrée.)

« C'est exact, l'auror Falamby m'as annoncé que vous aviez assuré la défense de mes élèves le temps que les aurors arrivent, j'aimerais donc vous remerciez, qui que vous soyez. » déclara Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard perçant. Harry resta stoïque. Une femme s'approcha alors, et Harry su aussitôt qui elle était. Son visage, ses cheveux, son corps…

« Je crois que c'est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, enfin, c'est ce que m'as dit Mr Potter » déclara-t-elle en arrivant devant lui. Ainsi, c'était elle, la dernière atlante.

Harry accrocha son regard, si terne dans le cercueil de verre, et si vivant devant elle. Le corps n'avait pas changé, mais l'intérieur si. Harry inspira longuement, et sentit alors une puissance phénoménale, une puissance qui surpassait largement la sienne. Il suffoqua légèrement et rouvrit les yeux, sans se rappeler précisément quand il les avait fermés. Il rencontra le regard curieux de celle-ci.

« Ouais, c'est moi, encore désolé pour la réunion. » s'excusa faussement Harry.

« Vous vous êtes plutôt bien rattrapé ici, nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissant. Si vous voulez quelques choses… » déclara Dumbledore.

« Vous pouvez toujours augmenter mon salaire, cela ne me gêne pas. » déclara Harry. « Je suis du genre matérialiste. » ajouta-t-il devant le regard choqué des autres professeurs, qui s'étaient approché entre-temps, mais il rencontra le regard rieur de Dumbledore. C'était dans la poche, mission séduction accompli.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis notre entretien. » déclara Dumbledore d'un ton plaisant, sans aucune suspicion. Un sourire permettait d'obtenir tout ce que l'on voulait, même à moitié caché sous un masque, cela, Harry l'avait parfaitement assimilé.

« J'ai eu quelques visites mouvementés cette été. » répondit Harry. « Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais je suis plutôt fatigué, à ce soir. »

Et Harry transplana, évitant ainsi des questions à la fois de Dumbledore, mais aussi des aurors, qu'il avait vu approcher du coin de l'œil.

« Cet homme, il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est si asocial et cynique par rapport à la première fois que je l'ai rencontré lors que je l'ai mené à votre bureau. Et surtout, sa puissance est bien plus impressionnante. » Déclara la femme aux cheveux verts.

« Aïtae, il est clair que la personne qui est devant nous n'est pas Jean Khesse, mais j'ai bizarrement confiance en lui, et puis il a efficacement protégé les élèves, observons-le de près et laissons-le faire. » déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire tranquille.

Sous la terre, dans un cocon d'air, Harry sourit, il était déjà découvert, enfin, il n'en attendait pas moins après avoir décuplé tant de magie pour protéger autant de monde. Si Dumbledore savait quelle sont mes objectifs, ils n'auraient pas ce sourire. Harry transplana une nouvelles fois, devant les grilles de Poudlard cette fois. Ainsi, on allait le surveiller, pas évidents si il voulait approcher l'atlante…sauf si c'était elle qui s'en chargerait.

Le Poudlard express arriva avec une heure de retard, légèrement abimé, il avait été remis sur rail par les aurors, tandis qu'une autre locomotive remplaça l'autre, détruite par le choc. Les élèves ne faisaient que de discuté de ce qu'il leurs étaient arrivés, racontant leur vol plané ou un acte héroïque fantasque. Harry était l'unique professeur présent avec le professeur de potion, un certain Slughorn. C'était un drôle de type.

« Mr Khesse, bienvenu à Poudlard. J'espère que le voyage c'est bien passé. » S'exclama-t-il en se tapotant son ventre rondelet.

« J'étais dans le Poudlard express, un peu secoué mais tous va bien, tous comme les élèves. » répondit Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

« Ah oui, c'est vous qui avez sauvé tous ces enfants. Albus m'a raconté, quel héroïsme, quelle détermination et de puissance j'imagine, pour résister à autant de mangemort. » S'enflamma le professeur, en sautillant sur place.

« Disons que cela m'aurait ennuyé d'avoir des élèves en mauvais état dans mon cours de demain. » dit Harry, stupéfait par…l'énergie de cet homme.

« Il faudra venir me conter tout ça un jour dans mes appartements, qui sait, vous pouvez être quelqu'un d'intéressant. » déclara Slughorn avec un petit sourire heureux.

« _Si il savait qui je suis…quelqu'un qui vient de remonter 20 années, il me vouerait un culte. »_ pensa Harry. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à lire demain la Gazette, comme tous les sorciers normaux » déclara Harry qui voulait se débarrasser de cette ventouse. L'arrivé des élèves fut son salut.

« Tous pareil ses français ! Il doit être énervé que la France ait perdu contre l'Angleterre en demi lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch. » Déclara bassement Slughorn en s'asseyant à la table des professeurs.

Les élèves furent rapidement admis dans la grande salle, et les portes se refermèrent derrière les derniers. Toujours aucun mouvement du côté des professeurs. Ils étaient toujours que deux. Harry jeta un regard ennuyé à Slughorn qui haussa les épaules avant de regarder son assiette vide. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le silence s'installa tandis que la directrice adjointe entra, suivit des premières années, en file indienne derrière elle. Cette dernière monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y à pas grand monde dans le corps professoral, ne vous inquiétez pas, vos professeurs sont en ce moment même en réunion extraordinaire suite à l'attaque. Ils nous rejoindront après la répartition. Elle posa alors un tabouret sur le sol, et sortit de sa robe une longue liste de sa main gauche, la droite tenant le choixpeau : Ce dernier débuta sa chanson.

_Gryffondor et Serpentard_

_Serdaigle et Poufsouffle_

_Voici les noms doubles_

_Des Maisons de Poudlard. _

_A votre nom de famille_

_Avancer sans crainte_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête_

_Et laissez-moi le choix_

_De votre nouvelle famille._

_Serpentard sont rusés et fourbe_

_Mais intelligent et calme_

_Poufsouffle accueille les loyaux_

_Comme les moins beaux_

_Gryffondor est certes courageux_

_Mais tête de mule et hardieux _

_Serdaigle et son collier de perle_

_Intelligente mais terriblement belle._

_Voici comme je vous classe_

_En pénétrant votre conscience_

_Cherchant vos traits de caractère_

_Pour mieux vous placé sans se perdre._

_Ce qui va et ce qui est ce mêle_

_En cette année scolaire_

_Une personne est venue plaire_

_A la plus puissante des femelles_

_Pour détruire le plus terrible_

_Et puissant Mage noire de son époque_

_Mais tout le monde s'en moque_

_Que la répartition commence_

_Sur ces paroles de chance._

« _Ce choixpeau est vraiment un artefact surprenant, il sait déjà qui, quand, et pourquoi je suis là. » _pensa Harry avec amusement.

Les élèves furent répartit, ce fut tellement ennuyant pour Harry qu'il en profita pour se reposer, il croisa donc les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, en attendant que cela passe. Le dernier élève fut enfin appelé. La vieille McGo prit son tabouret et le vieux chapeau avant de se retirer de la Grande salle. Dans un timing parfait, les autres professeurs en profitèrent pour entrer dans la grande salle par la petite porte derrière la table. Ils prirent tous place sauf le directeur qui fit son petit discours. En gros, il dit que c'était triste, malheureux mais qu'il fallait s'unir, et bien mangé. Harry fut juste d'accord avec les trois derniers mots. Il sortit de son activité, ou plutôt son manque d'activité et regarda autour de lui.

« Tient, encore vous. » remarqua-t-il en piquant avec son couteau dans le plat de saucisse.

« Vous n'enlevez donc jamais votre masque, même pour manger. » déclara-t-elle avec amusement.

« Si jamais j'enlève ce masque, on me posera plein de questions embarrassante. » répondit avec justesse Harry. « Au lieu de parler de mon masque, passez-moi donc le pichet d'eau. » demanda Harry.

La professeur de botanique (il ne savait toujours pas son nom ! Il avait omis de demander à Sirius ou Remus) le regarda d'un air choqué avant de parler avec le professeur de potion un peu plus loin. Légèrement vexé, Harry fit un petit geste de la main et la cruche passa rapidement sous le nez de Aïtae et versa dans son verre une bonne rasade d'eau, qu'Harry consomma aussitôt. Bien sur, il reçu le regard suspicieux de celle qui lui avait tourné le dos, mais c'était bien le but rechercher par Harry, qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, l'éloigner de Dumbledore avant de lui expliquer qui il était vraiment. Montrer qu'il maitrisé la magie sans baguette faisait donc partie du plan pour l'attirer à lui.

Pour combler le tout, il renvoya d'un geste ennuyé la cruche d'eau à sa place. Aïtae le fixa comme pour voir à travers lui, et Harry savait déjà qu'il avait réussi une partie de ce pourquoi il était ici. Il ne trouva donc pas de raison supplémentaire à rester dans la grande salle bruyante et quitta la table tranquillement, en passant par la porte de derrière. Connaissant Poudlard mieux que tout le monde, il retrouva facilement la salle de classe, qui serait sienne pendant moins d'un an. Harry entra à l'intérieur et eut un choque !

Du rose, partout, sur les murs, au plafond, au sol, les tables, les chaises, le bureau. Même l'éclairage était rose !

« Mon dieu, je peux pas faire classe dans cette salle. A moins que… oui, je vais faire quelque chose d'amusant, et puis cela aurait l'avantage d'intriguer encore plus de monde. »

Harry eut un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre, qui, il fallait s'en douter, était rose. Il changea la couleur rapidement et fit une tapisserie qui ressemblait à un mur de brique noirci. Content de lui, il sortit ses maigres effet personnel de sa poche, avant de se coucher avec bien aisance dans un lit tout à fait à son gout, à part que pas assez rempli. Seul, dans ce lit froid, Harry eut une pensée triste pour Fleur, à 20 ans de là, seule elle aussi dans son lit. Il s'endormit sur ses dernières pensées…

TO BE CONTIUED…

NDA : Wow wow wow, 17 reviews, j'explose de joie devant autant de review et de commentaire aussi sympathique. Ze vous zaimes lol. Après ce moment de folie pur de la part de l'auteur, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas endormi, mais au contraire plût à vous tous. Encore merci

Mellon.


	3. Illusion :

**Harry Potter, Mage Gris : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 3 : Illusion :**

Harry dormait comme une souche, après avoir usé autant de magie d'un coup, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il n'avait pas remarqué aussitôt mais il était vraiment fatigué. Pour cela, quand on frappa à sa porte, il fut de très mauvaise humeur et un poil ronchon.

« Revenez plus tard et faites pas chier. » hurla-t-il avant de se retourner dans son lit, tournant le dos à la porte de sa chambre.

Nouvelle slave de coups sur la porte, Harry se dit que c'était peut être important.

« J'arrive, mais bordel, arrêter de taper si fort ! » s'écria Harry en se levant.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, il était habillé dans son long manteau. Il fixa son masque et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il allait hurler quand il vit devant lui une classe de mioche le regardant avec un air apeuré. Tous reculèrent sauf un, celui qui avait encore le bras levé à quelques centimètre de l'endroit où se trouvait il y'a encore quelques secondes la porte.

« Votre nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Myanmar, mon…Monsieur » répondit le petit en avalant sa salive.

Harry jeta un œil sur la robe de Myanmar, Gryffondor, dommage, il aurait préféré un Serpentard. De toute façon, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il était en retard, il était près de huit heure et demi.

« 15 points pour m'avoir réveillé malgré mon manque d'envie flagrant de faire cours ce matin » récompensa Harry. « Et maintenant, retournons en classe et sortons donc de mon appartement. » ajouta Harry en poussant devant lui son petit troupeau d'élève. Il sortit donc de la chambre et apparut dans le couloir de Poudlard. Harry ouvrit juste la porte à côté et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe.

Un tapis d'herbe, un ciel bleu et un air pur, des fleurs courbés qui servait de bureau et de siège, des licornes qui se baladaient un peu partout, des papillons voleté dans les airs. Un rapace poussa un cri, les élèves entrèrent dans ce cadre idyllique du paradis. Harry ferma la porte quand tous les élèves furent entrés, la porte disparut. Tout autour d'eux, il voyait la mer bleu turquoise.

« Une île ! » déclara une jeune fille en regardant avec émerveillement la nature.

« Exact, voici notre salle de classe, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, pour ce premier cours, nous allons parler un peu, et faire connaissance. Par contre, si quelqu'un pourrait me passer un de ses livres, pour que je puisse savoir avec quoi on va travailler. »

Myanmar s'approcha, rempli de confiance et lui donna son livre, plutôt simplet, jugea Harry par la couverture. Il jeta un œil au programme et le redonna au petit Gryffondor.

« Encore 5 points pour Gryffondor pour avoir aidé un pauvre professeur qui à manqué sa réunion de début d'année » déclara Harry. « Je vois que Dumbledore n'as pas mélangé Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est une bonne chose pour votre apprentissage. » ajouta Harry avec un sourire amusé en regardant la classe de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle devant lui.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, magnifique château vieux de mille années créer par quatre sorcier dont leurs noms portent chacune des quatre maisons. Défense contre les forces du mal, des mots un peu guerriers pour votre première année à Poudlard je pense. C'est pour cela que l'on va aller au zoo. Défense contre les forces du mal, pour votre première année de Poudlard, c'est surtout la découverte de sorts mineures et de créatures maléfique, et je dis bien de découverte, pour lutter contre ces créatures, vous attendrez bien une année ou deux. »

« Je disais donc que nous allons aller au zoo, afin de vous faire découvrir tout les créatures que nous allons découvrir cette année. Petite explication, vous êtes toujours dans la salle de classe, et vous subissez en ce moment même une illusion. Vous apprendrez à lutter contre les illusions en sixième année d'Enchantements. Je vais me servir donc de cette illusion pour vous faire découvrir les créatures qui hantent nos contrées. » expliqua avec un petit sourire Harry.

Il avait l'impression de refaire son cours de première année, la vieille époque… Harry claqua des doigts, et une petite créature apparut, et courut dans l'herbe.

« Le gnome, petit créature plutôt fantasque qui aime les jardins de sorciers, attention, ils sont plutôt réfractaire et possèdent des ongles tranchants, ainsi que de dents très effilés. Ils se regroupent souvent en colonie, au nombre d'une centaine par colonie. Sachez juste qu'un gnome n'est pas dangereux, mais si vous attaquez un gnome, toute la colonie va vous attaquer, et là, ça devient un peu plus chiant si vous voulez tous savoir. » Déclara Harry.

Il y'eut quelques rires discrets à l'annonce d'Harry.

Harry avait finalement montré toutes les créatures, des moins dangereux, au plus dangereux, qu'on pouvait rencontrer un jour dans sa vie, dans une forêt sombre et humide… Il passa donc à la dernière créature :

« C'est…c'est quoi ce truc » s'écria un jeune Poufsouffle en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Cela, c'est la pire créature existante sur la Terre, l'Homme. »

On pu entendre les papillons battre des ailes.

« Je sais que cela peut surprendre, mais voilà le plus grand fléau, nous-mêmes. Nous avons tous en nous quelques choses de pas très beau à voir, certains plus que d'autres. Je vous présente les différents Mage noirs qui ont foulé cette Terre dans le but de la soumettre. Le premier est Lord Voldemort, le second Grindelwald [… et Chaossen No Pacie, le premier mage noir qui ait existé, et surement le plus puissant. »

« Vous pouvez nous parler de Lord Voldemort, c'est bien celui qui a attaqué le train ? » demanda un Gryffondor à lunette.

« Bien sur. Lord Voldemort donc, certains de vous le nomme peut-être Vous-Savez-Qui, car c'est devenu un nom qui fait peur, mais pour vous dire la vérité, Voldemort n'est qu'un demi-sang qui veut prôner la pureté du sang. Oui, Voldemort n'est qu'un simple sang-mêlé, et certaines personnes au sang-pur vont jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui, alors que c'est lui qui devrait ramper vers eux si il suivait sa propre éthique. Mais voilà, Voldemort possède une qualité en quantité insondable : Le pouvoir. J'y pense, si vous n'aimez pas le nom de Voldemort, appelé le Tom, Tom Elvis Jedusort, c'est son nom véritable après tout. »

Quand il avait fait le même discours aux classes où se trouvait les Serpentards, il y'avait eu un peu plus de remous dans les rangs de la maison reptilienne.

« Pur mensonge, tout le monde sait que Voldemort descend de Salazar Serpentard. » déclara par exemple un septième année plutôt sur de lui.

« Tom as toujours renié son passé, car il ne correspond pas à ce qu'il voudrait être. Son père était un moldu, un simple moldu, beau, riche et possédant un luxueux manoir. Bien sur, peut de personne voudrait me croire, mais c'est ainsi, et si un jour vous le croisé, crier lui Jedusort et vous verrez quelle sera sa réaction. » Déclara Harry avec un ennui certain. « Enfin, si vous voulez rester en vie, je vous déconseille de lui crier son vrai nom. »

« Mais bon, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre, nous allons donc pendant cette septième année nous plonger pas mal dans la magie noir, afin de la connaître un peu mieux, et surtout savoir mieux s'en défendre. Pour les devoirs que je vous donnerais, vous aurez besoin de cette petite carte signée par moi-même. Elle vous permet un accès libre à la réserve, néanmoins, impossible d'emprunter un livre, pour cela, demander à vos directeurs de maisons. »

Harry avait sentit que dès qu'il avait prononcé magie noir, l'excitation avait gagné les Serpentard, tandis que les Gryffondor avait grimacés, comme si il venait d'attraper une grave maladie incurable. Dans tout les cas, les meilleures classes étaient ceux de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ni trop blanc, ni trop noir avec eux, ils savaient faire la part des choses. Il déambulait tranquillement dans le château, et il se sentait bien seul, il n'était pas contre un peu de solitude, mais là, il pouvait vraiment se sentir seul. En fait, il aimait bien faire cours, partager avec ses élèves et s'amuser avec eux. Car bien sur, Harry n'avait pas donné le petit coin de paradis pour les années supérieur, il avait gradé le tout.

Harry était alors sortit de Poudlard et s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre. Les trois premières années avaient eu droit au paradis, enfin, il avait juste remplacé les licornes par des Loup-garou, pas de grosse différence en soit. Pour les septièmes années, Harry s'était plus rapproché de l'enfer qu'il avait subis lorsqu'en cours de DCFM l'année dernière, il avait affronté Dumblemort. De la lave, des forêts calciné, des cadavres mutilés pendu à des pics rocheux, des sièges carnivores si on leurs jetés pas un sort de douleurs sur eux toute les dix minutes, enfin bref, la totale. Le bestiaire des septièmes années rassemblé des Quintaped, immense léopard aux longues dents, des géants en décomposition avancé (Harry avait réussi à intégrer à son illusion les odeurs…) ainsi que quelques araignées géante et un basilic.

Il n'avait pas encore eut la joie d'avoir les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années, Harry prévoyait un truc entre les deux. Il enlèverait les chaises carnivores peut être… Un sourire sinistre étira les lèvres d'Harry, qu'est que c'était bon de se plonger dans ses pensées, le temps passait ainsi bien plus vite. Le temps se couvrit, et une fine pluie tomba sur Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux et leva la tête au ciel. Il savait qu'il devrait se bouger un peu plus pour se lier avec l'atlante, mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne rien faire.

Harry attrapa soudain une main qui semblait vouloir lui retirer son masque, il tira d'un coup sec et l'ennemi tomba devant lui, Harry se releva brusquement et avait déjà apposé l'Argolas sur la carotide de…James Potter, son père. Harry eut un regard ennuyé et remit dans son manteau la dague et souleva par le col celui qui serait son père. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Sirius ou Remus, il ne savait plus.

« _On à jamais su ce qu'il cachait son masque, malgré nos nombreuses tentatives »_

« Mr Potter, que faisiez vous sur cette arbre. D'ailleurs, je pense que Mr Black, Pettigrow et Lupin peuvent désormais descendre. » Ajouta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait les cent pas devant les quatre élèves, qui regardaient avec un air très intéressé la pelouse de Poudlard sous une pluie fine.

« Alors, que faisiez-vous ? » répéta Harry.

« On escaladait l'arbre, et James est tombé la tête vers le bas, heureusement, il s'est accroché avec ses pieds, on s'apprêtait à le remonter quand vous êtes intervenu monsieur. »

Du Sirius tout craché, n'empêche, quelle imagination.

« 10 points pour Gryffondor pour une imagination débordante, et maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs. » déclara tranquillement Harry avant de reprendre sa position initiale, le dos contre l'arbre.

Dire que les Maraudeurs étaient surpris de s'en sortit, c'était peu dire, mais en plus gagnés des points alors que le professeur savait très bien que l'explication de Sirius était pur mensonge, c'était encore plus fort. Les quatre maraudeurs regardèrent leur professeur une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller en discutant joyeusement de leur prochain cours de DCFM. Harry était si heureux de voir ses parents si joyeux.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant, Jean, et de très puissant, je me demande pourquoi vous vous enfermez dans ce château humide. » dit une voix féminine derrière lui, qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu approcher, ce qui le surprenait beaucoup.

« C'est vrai, j'imagine que le temps est meilleur à Beauxbâtons en ce moment-même qu'ici. Pour la puissance, je ne suis rien par rapport à vous, l'air est empli de votre magie, elle en est même saturé pour ceux qui sont réceptif à la magie des autres. » répliqua Harry en restant stoïque contre son tronc d'arbre.

Harry sentit un mouvement à ses côtés, elle avait prit place à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et en eut la réponse, il plongea ses yeux émeraude, dans ceux, tout aussi émeraude de Aïtae. Longtemps ils se regardèrent ainsi, droit dans les yeux, cherchant les secrets de celui qu'il regardait avec attention. Harry prit la parole, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux d'Aïtae.

« Qui je suis d'après-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vous êtes si mystérieux. Peut être que…si vous enleviez ce masque. » Dit-elle avec hésitation. Harry garda le silence. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, Harry entoura de ses doigts le poignet dénudé et approcha son visage, leurs nez se frôlèrent…Elle frissonna…

« Juste celui-ci alors » déclara Harry avec une voix extrêmement basse et chaleureuse.

Celle-ci hocha lentement sa tête, pinça sa lèvre inférieur tandis que son souffle se ralentissait, voir s'estompait tandis qu'Harry, de la main droite, approchait de son masque blanc. Il le retira soudainement. Aïtae poussa un rugissement et le repoussa avec une main. Harry chuta sur son dos dans l'herbe, et entraina de sa main gauche la jeune femme dans sa chute. Il était désormais l'un contre l'autre, Harry portait désormais un masque noir, tandis que le blanc reposait au sol.

« Un autre masque, vous…vous… » S'indigna-t-elle en étant sur lui. Harry se força dès lors à regarder ses yeux plutôt que plus bas.

« Je ? » demandai Harry, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. « Avouez-le, cela vous aurez déplu de savoir qui je suis dés la seconde journée à Poudlard. »

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et elle roula sur le côté. Harry remit son masque blanc avec tranquillité avec de se retourner vers elle.

« Je veux bien vous montrer autre chose si vous le voulez bien. »

« Le ferez-vous vraiment, ou est-ce encore un piège » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« Je le ferais vraiment. » répondit Harry avec un sérieux déconcertant.

« Très bien… » Ils se remirent debout, face à face.

Harry ouvrit alors son manteau, puis son gilet à fermeture éclair et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Hmmm, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

« Surement pas ce que vous croyez » déclara Harry en ouvrant sa chemise.

Sur son torse, le sablier s'était de nouveau embrasé, comme pour rappeler ce qu'Harry était, et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Harry avait même la bizarre impression que s'il faisait quelques choses contraire aux règles, la marque le ferait souffrir.

« La marque de Chronos, je peux ? » dit-elle en levant sa main.

Harry lui dit d'un regard que oui. De son doigt froid, elle parcouru les deux triangles inversés, et sans se l'expliquer, le contact froid d'Aïtae sembla apaisé sa blessure.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment du coin apparemment. » chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

« A une vingtaine d'année près, je pourrais facilement me tenir ici. Je suis élève à Poudlard. » Déclara Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Alors tu es talentueux si tu peux enseigner, bien que je n'arrive pas à te fixer d'âge, tu semble immortel et le temps passe sur toi sans t'affecter. » se questionna-t-elle.

« C'est un autre secret, je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous révèlerais pas tout sur moi, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. » rappela Harry.

« Juste une dernière chose, pourquoi tu es venu dans le passé, Chronos doit avoir une bonne raison. » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry reboutonnait sa chemise.

« Mais, je suis là pour toi bien sur. La dernière des Atlantes, et leurs pouvoirs presque divin, cela ferait parcourir bien des hommes et des femmes à ta rencontre. Tu n'étais plus disponible dans vingt ans, alors je reviens ici, pour avoir la puissance divine. Ne me prend pas pour autant pour un Mage noir cherchant puissance et destruction, oh non, tout sauf ça. » Ajouta Harry quand il remarqua le regard alarmé d'Aïtae.

« Alors pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ma puissance, tu es déjà bien plus puissant qu'un sorcier normal. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je veux tuer Voldemort ET Dumbledore. J'ai beau être puissant, sans un petit coup de pouce des divinités, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, surtout si je dois les combattre en même temps. Alors, tu veux m'aider ou pas ? D'ailleurs… »

Harry fit apparaître la liste donné par Chronos. Aïtae jeta un regard attentif sur la liste.

« … je peux te sauver. Tu l'as bien compris désormais que dans mon temps, tu es morte, je peux te sauver, tu comprends, rester en vie, et vivre encore quelques millénaires. » Déclara Harry avec conviction.

« Mais si je n'ai plus envie de vivre, alors pourquoi je te laisserais me sauver. » dit-elle en baissant la tête, un peu honteuse.

« Tu dois rester en vie, pour ne pas que le peuple des Atlantes ne meurent. Tu es la dernière tu le sais bien. » Répliqua Harry en lui faisait relever la tête. « Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne suis pas la dernière » révéla-t-elle alors. « Je t'aiderais, et en retour, tu devrais aider cette atlante qui n'as pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs et ses origines. »

« J'accepte, mais quelle est son nom, et pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas découvert ses pouvoirs, je croyais qu'on naissait avec. »

« Son nom, est un secret que tu découvriras toi-même, et pour la seconde question, son cas est un peu particulier, il existe des atlantes par le sang, comme moi, et les atlantes par l'esprit. Cette personne à l'esprit des atlantes en elle, mais pas les pouvoirs comme les atlantes par le sang, il faut donc faire une cérémonie afin de « débloquer » ses pouvoirs. IL faut être deux, et celui qui fait la cérémonie doit être atlante. Donc si je fais de toi un atlante, alors à ton tour, tu pourras la faire atlante. » révéla-t-elle sur un ton professoral.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? » demanda Harry.

« Car c'est une femme, et il faut absolument que les deux sujets de la cérémonie soient de sexe opposés, sinon, impossible de faire la cérémonie. » Aïtae rougit légèrement en disant ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce qu'est cette cérémonie. » demanda Harry, en plissant des yeux, cherchant un piège bien dissimulé.

« Je dirais juste qu'on doit monter au septième ciel, le corps comme l'esprit. » dit-elle, les joues en feu.

« Je ne comprends pas… monter au septième ciel. » répéta Harry doucement.

« Tu comprendras bien assez vite, mais on à besoin d'un objet pour la cérémonie, un objet que je ne possède pas, mais je sais par contre où il est…mais ce sera dur de le récupérer, il est gardé par un puissant sorcier, le _Seigneur Ash. _»

En français dans le texte

« Jamais entendu parler, mais j'imagine qu'il ne peut pas être plus puissant que Voldemort, ça devrait pas poser trop de problème. » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

« Détrompe-toi…il est bien plus puissant que…Moi » déclara une voix froide et amusé. « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, cela fut dur et laborieux, même Dumbledore te croit mort, mais je te connais bien, après tout, tu fut mon bras droit pendant plusieurs année, Harry. »

« Impossible, pas toi, pas ici, pas en ce temps. » déclara Harry avec surprise et horreur. « Chronos ne t'aurait jamais laissé passé. » ajouta Harry sur de lui.

« Je ne suis pas passé par ce vieux barbue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne suis pas vraiment là. »

Harry se retourna alors, et près de lui se tenait une femme, les yeux rouges, la peau décrépi et ronger un peu partout. On voyait que le corps était en mauvaise état, et que c'était impossible que quelqu'un de vivant se tenait là, et pourtant.

« Harry, mon cher Harry, je te présente maman. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à glisser une partie de mon esprit et de mon âme à travers les filets du temps. Il m'a fallu longtemps, et j'ai eu des échecs cuisant. Mais je suis là, sous une forme pitoyable bien sur. » Expliqua tranquillement Voldemort.

« Très impressionné par ton histoire Tom, vraiment, je te le jure, c'est très impressionnant, tu sais, je suis professeur, je vais peut être ajouté quelques points pour Serpentard pour ce transfert d'esprit à travers le temps, le premier de toute l'histoire surement. » clama Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« Les moqueries ne te sauveront pas face au Seigneur Ash Harry, et je suis content de te voir bientôt mort, cela me fera moins de travail, je n'aurais plus qu'à tuer ce vieux fou, et le monde sera à moi. » dit d'une voix posé le mage noir.

Harry commença à s'inquiéter, car si Tom se mettait à se rabaisser par rapport à un autre sorcier, c'est qu'il était vraiment puissant.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé la raison, c'est bien Harry, au fait, j'ai eu le temps de prévenir mon moi du passé, il risque de beaucoup s'intéressé à toi, alors, passe une bonne année, et si tu as du mal à dormir, compte les cadavres qui vont bien bientôt pleuvoir par ta faute. »

Le corps dans lequel se trouvait Voldemort s'écroula à terre, retrouvant la quiétude de la mort. Voldemort savait où il était, et il avait prévenu celui de son temps du danger qu'il représentait, la rentré se finissait mal, et Harry se posa la question si il aurait du vraiment venir ici, mais désormais, il n'avait plus le choix, non, vraiment plus le choix.

« Voldemort à bien changé en vingt ans » déclara Aïtae, qui était resté silencieuse depuis l'apparition du mage.

« Mourir change un homme je suppose » répondit Harry avec ironisme. « Je suis fatigué, vous me raconterais en quoi ce seigneur Ash est si puissant un autre jour. » ajouta Harry avant de s'en aller, ses pieds glissant sur le sol, tel une ombre démonique.

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, Harry se dit que finalement, la journée n'était pas si moche, après tout, il avait réussi à convaincre l'atlante de lui accorder les pouvoirs divins des atlantes, Harry avait juste une interrogation sur la cérémonie. Il se coucha et s'endormit, demain, une dure journée l'attendait, avec la classe de Serpentard/Gryffondor de sixième année. Les maraudeurs et Rogue dans une même classe, c'était souvent explosif, sans oublier Lily.

Aïtae quant à elle, retourna tranquillement dans ses quartiers, elle avait hâte de faire la cérémonie, en effet, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait pratiquer l'acte sexuelle. C'était une sorte de punition par les dieux, et surement ce qui avait causé leurs pertes, car sans reproduction, il n'y avait aucune survie, même en possédant une vie infini, il pouvait comme tout le monde mourir d'une chute dans l'escalier. Et puis elle devait avouer que Harry, car apparemment c'était son vrai prénom, était plutôt à son gout, bien qu'un peu trop mystérieux.

Harry, bien sur, était loin de se douter ce qu'il devrait faire, pour l'instant, il regardait ses élèves entraient dans la classe, parlant à voix haute de tout, mais surtout de rien. La sonnerie se déclencha, et le sortilège d'illusion avec. Le bruit se mua en hurlement. Finalement, il avait gardé les sièges carnivores. Les éclairs éclataient par millier au dessus de leurs têtes, des cadavres vivant fouillé dans les poubelles d'une ville en ruine, des voitures flambait, des coups de feu éclatait de temps à autre, des hurlements aussi, enfin bref, c'était l'état d'une ville après une guerre lui soit passé dessus. Et eux se tenait au milieu, sur une place devant une église. Le prêtre, du cloché, s'élança dans les airs, s'écrasa au sol et se releva, hurlant sa peine de ne pas pouvoir mourir.

« 20 points en moins à chacune des deux maisons pour avoir perturbé mon cours. » déclara Harry.

Le calme revint, les élèves en avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en compagnie d'un professeur, pendant une heure de cours, même si la salle de classe était plutôt spéciale.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà tous levée, c'est parfait ! Sortez vos baguettes, le coin est plutôt dangereux, nous partons à la chasse aux morts-vivants. » Déclara Harry avec un air guilleret. Il aimait bien joué le fou, les têtes qu'ils faisaient !

« Mais on sait bien que c'est une illusion, rien n'est réel. Y'a donc rien à craindre. » Déclara James Potter.

Un mort vivant s'approcha alors de Lily Evans par derrière, et l'enferma dans ses bras décharnées, tenant de mordre son coup, il avait la faim au ventre celui-là. Vu le cri que poussa Lily, James ne put se dire que les bras décharnés était bien réel. Harry leva sa baguette, un sort et un claquement plus tard, le mort vivant était étalé par terre, mais sans sa tête, qui roula un peu plus loin. Cela n'empêcha pas au mort vivant de se relever, cherchant à tâtons sa tête.

« Mon illusion est bien réel Mr Potter, 10 points en moins pour m'avoir contredit, et maintenant votre baguette, je ne vous sauverais pas la vie tout le temps. » déclara Harry durement.

« On peut mourir ici » s'exclama d'une voix couinant Pettigrow.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu essayer, mais je t'en pris, si tu veux essayer, libre à toi » répliqua le professeur un peu fou, qui éclata de rire avant de disparaître.

Aussitôt, des murmures inquiets traversèrent les rangs des Gryffondors, comme des Serpentards.

« C'est quoi ce professeur, il est complètement fou à lié, décidément, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore à des gouts suicidaires. » déclara un Serpentard au teint pâle.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec un Serpentard » déclara Sirius qui avait écouté l'exclamation du Serpentard.

« C'est presque plus terrible que ces morts-vivants » déclara James en grimaçant.

« Et en plus il est partit, en nous laissant seul » déclara Peter avec un air apeuré.

« Ce prof est un inconscient et un idiot complet » ajouta James avec hargne.

« Pour une fois Potter, je suis d'accord avec toi. » déclara Lily en approchant, entouré de ses deux meilleures amies.

« On peut les mettre en couple, ils sont pour une fois d'accord » déclara Sirius avec une joie exagéré. Il se fit remettre en place par une double tape derrière la tête, par James ainsi que Lily.

« Je suis le mal-aimé. » déclara d'un ton tragique Sirius.

Une des amies de Lily s'approcha de Sirius et lui caressa le cuir chevelu.

« Pauvre chou » ajouta-t-elle, humiliant Sirius. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Sympa de ta part Caruso, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de réconforter les morts-vivants qui sont en train de nous encercler ».

Tina Caruso était une jeune fille plutôt garçon manqué, les cheveux sombres et courts, yeux bleues et peau bronzé, tout le monde s'accordé que la native de Madrid était très jolie, Sirius le premier. Elle avait par contre un caractère bien trempé, pratiqué la boxe durant ses temps libres en dehors de Poudlard, et envoyer souvent baladé les garçons qui s'approchait trop d'elle.

« Et les autres sont partis pendant qu'on discuté tranquillement » remarqua la seconde amie de Lily, les cheveux bruns, c'était la plus coquette des trois, et passé son temps dans les magasines de modes, elle n'était pas vraiment faite pour l'action et avait suivit DCFM pour rester avec ses amies le plus possible.

« La ruelle à gauche semble dégager, on va par là » déclara Remus qui avait analysé avec son sang froid légendaire la situation plus que critique.

Les morts-vivant s'approchait, le groupe partit en courant par la ruelle trouvé par Remus. Ils enchainèrent des tournants, à droite, puis à gauche, deux fois à droite. Mais à chaque fois, plus de morts-vivants les poursuivez avec une vitesse plus que suspecte.

« On va jamais s'en sortir » s'écria la coquette amie de Lily.

« Amy à raison, il faut les combattre » déclara Lily en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Putain Lily, fait pas ça, on à aucune chance, ils sont bien plus nombreux » répliqua James, en se tenant malgré tout à côté d'elle, la baguette levée. Tout les autres revinrent vers eux et se tinrent près eux aussi.

« A trois, sort d'explosion sur l'immeuble en brique rouge. » dit Lily avec autorité.

Tous acquiescèrent en comprenant l'objectif de Lily. A huit élèves, l'immeuble se prit les sorts d'explosion avec violence, celui-ci s'écroula facilement, déjà fragilisé et tomba sur les morts-vivants, la rue fut bouché par les gravas tandis qu'une vague de poussière recouvrait les alentours.

Le groupe se détendit, et se félicitèrent mutuellement, soudainement, une main sortit du sol et captura la cheville chétive d'Amy, qui tomba au sol et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Sirius, James et Remus la retinrent, lui prenant les mains et arrivèrent à la sortir du piège vicieux qu'avait subis Amy, qui sanglotait légèrement dans les bras de Lily, qui la réconfortait en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns d'Amy.

De son côté, Severus marché tranquillement dans une petite rue pavé, surement une ancienne rue commerçante. Il trouvait de plus en plus bizarre ce professeur, d'abord par son masque, mais aussi son côté un peu fou. Pourtant, Severus le trouvait sympathique, et surtout pas banale, et il n'aimait pas la banalité. Severus était heureux, il avait pu tester quelques uns de ses sorts qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Harry regardait avec attention tout ses élèves, ils étaient plutôt doué, surtout Severus, il avait pu admirer le sectumsempra, Harry lui-même l'avait lu dans le livre que lui avait donné Severus. Le contre sort, par contre, Harry l'apprit en regardant Severus soigné un mort vivant, avec de finalement l'achevé, satisfait de son contre sort. Harry le nota consciencieusement dans sa tête.

La sonnerie sonna et l'illusion prit fin, les élèves essuyèrent la sueur sur leurs fronts, ainsi que la poussière dont tous étaient recouverts pour certains, et plus rare de sang. Harry s'était bien amusé, mais il avait surtout une bonne vision des capacités physique, psychique et magique de chacun. La seconde classe de sixième année qu'il eut ensuite sembla moins surprise, surement mise au courant. Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait à Poudlard du nouveau professeur et de ces techniques d'enseignements. D'ailleurs, Harry eut la joie de recevoir dans son bureau les quatre directeurs de maison ainsi que le directeur lui-même, décidément, Harry avait de la chance.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et hop, un nouveau petit chapitre avant la reprise des cours, j'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre, riche en découverte je pense sur la suite de l'histoire. Merci encore à mes revieweurs anonyme ou non. Je rappelle aussi que je possède un blog si vous voulez obtenir des nouvelles de ma fic entre les parutions. A+

Mellon.


	4. Problème au pluriel :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 4 : Problème au pluriel : **

La rencontre avec les quatre professeurs et du directeur fut très amusante. Il s'était assis tranquillement, et avait débuté un livre très intéressant, qui conté l'aventure d'un triangle amoureux. C'était très détendant, surtout quand McGo haranguer le directeur sur le fait de la dangerosité de sa méthode d'enseignement. Les remarques déplaisantes des autres professeurs n'étaient pas moins négatives. Mais Harry lisait l'aventure de la pauvre Brenda, qui avait le cœur déchiré entre Brendon et Ken, deux beaux mâles à la carrosserie rutilante. Enfin, quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de lui demander son avis. Cela ne pouvait être que Dumbledore, qui jeter un regard amusé sur son professeur de DCFM en train de lire un livre à l'eau de rose.

« Je suis sur que Jean pourra nous expliquer ses choix d'enseignements. » déclara le vieux directeur. Slughorn grogna légèrement, ainsi que McGonagall, la réaction fut plus mesuré du côté d'Aïtae et de Flitwick.

« Je vous pris un instant, je crois que Brenda va enfin choisir entre Brendon et Ken. » déclara Harry avec un air excité, en suivant les lignes de son livre avec frénésie.

Les professeurs, même Dumbledore, se partagèrent un regard agacé devant le manque de réaction de ce professeur, qui n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Pendant ce temps, Harry eut finit le passage.

« Elle a choisie son majordome. Pauvre Brandon, pauvre Ken. Vous disiez ? » Demanda Harry, qui, intérieurement, ricané comme un dément.

« Que vos méthodes sont dangereuses ! » s'exclama McGonagall, à bout de nerfs.

« Je ne savais pas que Voldemort était un gentleman, désolé de choquer vos pauvre élèves innocents, mais ils sont dans un pays en guerre, alors de mes élèves, je vais en faire des personnes capables de résister aux mangemorts et autres amis de Voldemort, et en essayant de les garder en vie, ce n'est pas en les chouchoutant qu'on va réussir cette objectif. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un simple sortilège d'illusion. Un reflet de la réalité. » Déclara Harry avec un sourire candide, parfaitement calme.

« Vous voyez Minerva, il n'y a rien à craindre. » déclara Dumbledore à la pauvre directrice de Gryffondor qui voyait rouge. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant votre passionnante lecture Jean, nous allons vous laisser. »

« Merci, et j'ai grand espoir que Brenda choisisse Ken » ajouta Harry en replongeant dans sa lecture, vexant une nouvelle fois les cinq professeurs présent.

Quand la porte fut fermé, Harry éclata de rire, et transforma le livre en un banal bout de carton, qu'est ce qu'il s'était bien amusé, voir Dumbledore et McGo si en colère lui avait fait du bien. Bizarrement, cette journée là, les compteurs des sabliers des quatre maisons connus une forte hausse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sa première semaine en tant que professeur, Harry la résuma en pensée par déjà quatre tentatives des maraudeurs de lui faire enlever son masque, grâce à des moyens divers et variés. Une rencontre intéressante avec Aïtae, des coups de folies soudain, des professeurs désespérés (apparemment, il avait encore oublié ne réunion.) et des élèves à bouts de force par les visites de mondes infecté de divers monstre, les septièmes années eurent droit à une attaque de vampire dans un cimetière avec une épaisse brume.

Il s'amusait beaucoup ici, malgré l'éloignement de ses amis et de Fleur, pouvoir ridiculiser des élèves, voir les professeurs, c'était très amusant, quand on avait à peine seize ans depuis deux mois. Le plus bizarre pour Harry avait été le fait d'enseigner à des septièmes années, ainsi que de tutoyer ses professeurs, parmi les rares fois où ils se rencontraient. Désormais, tout les élèves savaient que le professeur Khesse ne participer pas aux réunions professoral, se moquer de McGonagall et donner des points à tord et à travers. Ce fut donc normal qu'il devint rapidement le professeur le plus aimés des élèves, malgré qu'il soit un peu rude dans ses manières d'enseignés. Les Serpentard en particulier appréciait cette homme qui ne semblait pas rebuter la magie noire, il en parlait d'ailleurs sans complexe avec ses élèves, même inférieur aux septièmes années.

Harry trouvait que le fait qu'il soit plus élèves que professeur avait joué en sa faveur d'être le professeur choyés par ses élèves, c'était donc très naturellement que les élèves de toutes maisons allaient se confier à lui, au lieu des directeurs de maison, ou même du directeur. Souvent, Harry, pour remonter le moral en berne de certains, donnait quelques points gratuitement, inventant des excuses bidon.

Cependant, le ministère avait du intervenir, pour rappeler à Harry qu'il y'avait des épreuves théoriques aux examens. Harry haussa les épaules devant l'agent du ministère, un jeune à peine débarquer de l'académie et qui semblait plutôt impressionné par son masque, et du fait de ne pas voir son visage.

« Vous…vous n'avez fait aucun contrôlé en près d'un mois et demi, nous ne pouvons tolérer ça. Vous….il faut me comprendre…vous comprenez non ? » dit-il d'une voix tendue à l'extrême.

« Oh, il vous faut juste une note écrit, je comprends, je n'aime pas trop les notes, car souvent, ça marque, mais si vous y tenez tant, je vais bien organiser un petit quelque chose. Et rien que pour votre bon plaisir. » Dit Harry avec un ton poli.

« Je saviez que vous…étiez quelqu'un d'intelligent Mr Khesse. » déclara l'agent du ministère en se levant de son siège.

« _Faux cul » marmonna Harry en français._

« Vous dites ? Je n'ai pas entendu ? »

« Je disais que cela n'était rien, mais dans ma langue natale, il faut m'excuser » répondit Harry avec un air neutre sur le visage.

« Hé bien au revoir Monsieur. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lors du banquet le soir, Harry se leva de sa chaise et attendit patiemment le silence. Celui-ci vint assez rapidement, de la part des élèves, un peu moins de la part des professeur. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Merci Madame McGonagall. Voilà, c'était pour prévenir qu'un agent du ministère est venu aujourd'hui dans mon bureau, car il se plaint d'aucune note écrite alors qu'on est désormais mi-octobre. Comme je n'ai pas envie de corriger toutes vos copies, je vous discerne tous un magnifique optimal, pour votre assiduité au cours et vos bonnes réponses à l'oral, ou dans des situations dangereuses. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez désormais reprendre une activité normale. »

Son discours terminés, et ses notes distribué, Harry finit tranquillement son repas tandis que les élèves étaient très heureux d'avoir tous eu optimal dans une matière, et cela juste en venant au cours. Y'avait pas à dire, ce professeur là était en or.

« Il est vraiment pas normal ce prof » déclara Lily à ses deux amies.

« Peut être, mais je suis assuré d'avoir pour la première fois une note au dessus d'acceptable en DCFM » s'exclama Amy, ravie. « Mes parents vont être aux anges. »

« Bien sur, vu sous cette angle, ce professeur est formidable » grogna Lily pour la forme.

« Hmm, Lily la tigresse n'aime pas un professeur, quel dissonance à mes oreilles » déclara James Potter qui n'était pas loin discutant avec ses trois amis. « Moi je le trouve sympa pourtant, il nous donne plein de points, et encore plus quand on fait des bêtises, même sur lui. » ajouta James avec un fin sourire.

« Ce professeur est vraiment pas professeur dans sa tête » déclara gravement Lily. « J'ai jamais vu un professeur aussi gamin, on dirait qu'il a notre âge, et se comporte comme tel. Ou sinon, c'est l'humour français. » supposa Lily en posant un doigt sur sa tempe.

Autour d'elle, les conversations avaient cessé, et tout le monde regardé quelques choses derrière son dos. Elle grimaça et demanda craintivement à Amy qui était en face d'elle :

« Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? »

Amy hocha la tête.

« Coucou Miss Evans. » déclara Harry en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère. Il en profita pour piquer quelques frites dans l'assiette de son élève, les professeurs avaient eut des haricots !

« Je peux vous assurer que les français ont un humour très différent du mien » déclara-t-il d'un ton professoral. « Par contre, concernant leur…performance sous une couette, je peux vous assurez que c'est divin. Salut ! »

Et il partit ainsi, chipant une dernière frite, tandis que tout le monde le regardait avec un air franchement ébahi. Un professeur qui parlait conquête avec ses élèves, ce n'était pas banal.

« Ce mec est le professeur le plus cool que je n'ai jamais vu » s'exclama Sirius. « Et il faut absolument que j'aille faire un tour en France. » La table des rouges et or explosèrent en rire à la dernière remarque du plus trublion des maraudeurs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Qu'à dit l'homme que j'ai envoyé ? » demanda Voldemort, assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu. Devant lui se tenait un homme, encagoulé._

_« Il s'est fait passé pour un agent du ministère, très brillant. Apparemment, le professeur Khesse n'avait pas encore fait de contrôle écrit. Selon divers témoignage d'élève, il est d'ailleurs très laxiste et donne des points un peu à tout le monde. En tout cas, il ne lâche jamais son masque et à un sens de l'humour plutôt bizarre. Ce qui à le plus inquiété le plus, c'est la force magique qu'il à sentit à travers lui. Vous savez que Daniels est très réceptif aux ondes magiques, Maitre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous l'avez envoyé. Il dit, qu'à par vous mon maitre, il n'as jamais vu autant de force magique en une personne, avec le vieux fou bien sur. »_

_« Très bien, tu peux t'en aller, Yaxley, je te ferais signe si j'ai encore besoin de toi. » déclara Voldemort._

_« Bien maitre. » Le mangemort se leva et sortit de la petite pièce. _

_« Mon moi du futur m'as dit de ne pas le tuer, mais, je suppose que m'amuser un peu avec lui ne serais que bénéfique. Dichty ! » S'exclama le mage noir._

_« Oui maitre, que vous faut-il maitre ? » demanda un petit elfe de maison._

_« Amène le scribe, j'ai une lettre à envoyer. » répondit le mage noir avec une extrême gentillesse, ce qui n'était pas courant, mais bon, le mage noir était de bonne humeur, car il avait enfin quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête, et ce n'était pas ce vieux Dumbledore. De la chair fraîche, pendant un an seulement, il fallait en profiter._

_« Bien maitre, je l'apporte aussitôt Maitre. » déclara le petit efle avant de s'évaporer dans les airs._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Le Nutella, Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de si bon. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait à Poudlard. Il faillit hurler à la conspiration quand sa voisine de table, la fourbe McGonagall, le prévint que c'était réserver au corps professoral. Mais quelle injustice, un crime prémédité envers les élèves. Le courrier arriva, il était donc temps pour Harry de plier bagage pour être pour une fois à l'heure pour son heure de cours avec les marmots de onze ans.

Cependant, son plan très complexe pour arriver à l'heure fut dérangé par une inconnue dans sa savante équation. Un elfe de maison apparut juste devant lui, avec un gros paquet dans ses bras. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, tout le monde le regardait.

« Vous êtes Harry ? » chuchota le petit elfe, comme si il savait qu'il fallait taire son nom, et c'était surement le cas.

« C'est exact, et je suppose que tu es l'elfe de maison de Tom ? » ajouta à voix haute Harry.

« Cela aussi est exact, Tom vous donne un paquet pour vous, et il vous assure qu'il n'est pas piégé. » ajouta l'elfe de maison.

« C'est très prévenant de sa part. Viens avec moi dans mon bureau, je lui enverrais la réponse par ton biais. » Déclara Harry en sortant de la salle, sous les yeux interrogatif de toute la grande salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je t'en pris, prend un siège, cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps selon le cadeau que m'as offert ce bon vieux Tom. » dit Harry en s'asseyant.

« Bien Monsieur, merci Monsieur. » dit le petit elfe.

« C'est quoi ton nom au fait ? » demanda Harry en enlevant les rubans autour du paquet.

« Dichty monsieur »

Harry défit le dernier ruban, le couvercle du paquet sauta et une tête en sortit, expulsé par un ressort. Du sang éclaboussa légèrement le long manteau d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda d'un air plutôt énervé la tête de Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur se balançait devant ses yeux. Son torse le brula légèrement, signe que cette mort n'était pas prévue. Il regarda la liste, et vit avec soulagement qu'il pourrait tuer un mangemort pour compenser.

« Toujours aussi macabre ce Tom, encore plus dans le passé que chez moi apparemment. » déclara Harry à voix haute.

Il remarqua alors une lettre serrée entre les mâchoires de Tom, Harry, avec un air répugné, ouvrit la bouche et retira la lettre. Il défit le ruban autour de la lettre et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je me présente, Lord Voldemort. Je t'envoie ce magnifique présent, et j'espère qu'il te fera très plaisir. Mon moi du futur m'as prévenu de ne pas te tuer, je vais donc tuer beaucoup de monde, et te les envoyer par colis postaux, ainsi, cela te fera une belle collection de tête que tu pourras compter la nuit pour t'endormir._

_Mon elfe Dichty t'apportera les colis, surement quotidiennement jusqu'à ton départ à la fin de l'année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mon moi n'ai pas voulu me le dire, surement pour préserver la ligne du temps. J'ai vu que mon pouvoir avait beaucoup progressé, donc je ferais rien pour changer ce temps._

_Je te souhaite une agréable journée en compagnie de tes élèves._

_Tom._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Harry sortit sa baguette, et conjura un paquet cadeau rose, entouré de ruban d'argent. Il posa son index sur les lèvres, puis ajouta une dernière touche à son cadeau.

« Offre ceci au premier mangemort que tu croises, mais pas à Voldemort, c'est un cadeau de ma part, comme celui de Tom, rien à craindre pour vos vies. Nous sommes amis tu sais ? Tu feras ça pour moi ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton sympathique.

« Oui Monsieur, bien monsieur ! » déclara le petit elfe en sautant de sa chaise, avant de disparaître de la pièce.

S'il voulait s'amuser, il était tombé sur le bon client.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le petit elfe Dichty, investi d'une nouvelle mission, apparut sur le pallier de la maison. Il entra et s'arrêta devant le mangemort qui gardait la porte. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dégouté.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, elfe ! » demanda avec brusquerie le mangemort.

« Je dois vous donner ce cadeau ! » déclara le petit elfe avec un sourire candide.

« De qui c'est ? » demanda le mangemort méfiant.

« Un ami du maitre m'as-t-il dit. » répondit Dichty.

« Fais donc voir. » demanda le mangemort, avec un air un peu plus intéressé.

Le mangemort prit le cadeau entre ses mains, défit les rubans et ouvrit doucement le dessus. La pénombre du couloir ne lui permit pas de voir ce qu'était le cadeau, il plongea donc la main dedans. Il hurla comme un dément. Le petit elfe Dichty sursauta et se cacha derrière une statue qui représentait son maitre, Voldemort.

Elle vit alors une chose plutôt dégoutante : Des fourmis, d'une couleur bleu grimpèrent le long du bras, puis du torse avant d'entrer par la bouche et le nez, le mangemort se mit à hurler, pleurer et supplier de l'aide qui vint bientôt sous forme d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Ceux-ci, néanmoins, restèrent à une bonne distance et regardèrent avec dégout leur compagnon. Les fourmis mangeuse de magie, quand une colonie s'attaquait à un sorcier, ce dernier devenait tout simplement un cracmol.

Voldemort arriva en personne et ne put que constater les dégâts sur son mangemort. Ce dernier se mit à parler, mais d'une voix plutôt douce et chantante.

« Salut Tom, voilà mon cadeau à moi, désolé si il n'est pas très plaisant, mais je n'avais que ça sous la main, mes excuses au mangemort qui doit subir en ce moment même quelque chose de très déplaisant. Comme tu n'aimes pas les cracmol, je suppose que tu va le tuer, même si c'est le fils d'une importante famille sorcière. Bye Tom, et fait de beau rêve. »

« Putain de bordel de merde » jura Voldemort. « Tué ce pauvre Yaxley, achevé-le et terminé ses souffrances, car il fut un brillant mangemort. » ajouta Voldemort avant de repartir pour ses quartier, plutôt furibond.

« Avada Kedavra »

Le sort percuta le dénommé Yaxley, qui mourut, enfin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir, après ses cours, Harry disparut simplement de Poudlard, il devait rendre la tête au corps de Tom, c'était la moindre des choses, le seul risque, c'était de se faire repérer par les aurors. Il apparut à l'intérieur du ministre, un sac dans la main, qui contenait la tête du malheureux. Comme il le prévoyait, le surveillant du ministère s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambés. Harry posa le sac à terre, et transplana avant qu'on puisse savoir qui il était. Mission brève, mais accompli, Tom ne serait pas sans tête pour son enterrement.

Après tout ça, Harry se rendit compte que depuis le jour de la rentrée, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé avec Aïtae, demain, on était dimanche, et comme il n'avait aucune copie à corriger, il avait donc un peu de temps libre. De plus, il se posait toujours autant de question sur celle qu'il devrait introniser en tant qu'Atlante à son tour. Et de nouvelle question le perturbait encore. Et une nouvelle question s'était immiscée dans son esprit : S'il devenait Atlante, est-ce qu'il devrait faire acte de chasteté comme Aïtae. Et tout ça, il n'y avait qu'une Atlante pour lui répondre.

Harry s'endormit, et comme chaque nuit, sa dernière pensée fut vers celle qu'il aimait tendrement, Fleur. Le lendemain, un dimanche donc, on frappa à la porte. Harry grogna, on lui casser en deux sa grasse matinée.

« C'est qui » demanda Harry en restant dans son lit.

« C'est moi gros flemmard. » répondit une voix féminine.

« Aïtae, quel douce voix pour mes oreilles à cette heure si matinale. » répondit Harry en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et enfila son masque.

« Cette heure matinale, t'es pas sérieux, il est près de quinze heures ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu peux entrer, la porte est ouverte. » prévint Harry en restant dans son lit, chaud, confortable, même pour elle, il n'allait pas se lever, surtout si tôt.

« Aucune protection sur la porte, t'as vraiment confiance aux autres toi » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un coin de son bureau.

« La protection, c'est moi, même si cela ne se voit pas, je t'ai senti arriver depuis bien longtemps. En fait, le « c'est qui », c'est pour être certain.

« Tu es tellement flemmard, que je m'étonne que même si Voldemort en personne entrerait, tu te lèverais pour le combattre. » dit Aïtae avec moquerie.

« Hum, alors, pourquoi cette visite de si bonne heure ? » demanda Harry, qui restait dans son lit, bien au chaud.

« Je voulais te parler, depuis la rentrée, on à pas vraiment eu le temps de converser. » dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. « Surement parce que tu restes plus de temps dans ton lit qu'en dehors. On m'a raconté que tu avais été en retard à ton premier cours et que ses tes élèves qui t'ont réveillé, si cela ce n'est pas une preuve que t'es mollasson. »

« Tu fais chier » dit Harry en se tirant de son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et se tourna vers elle. « Contente ? »

« Très »

« T'es pire que ma futur femme, décidément, je crois que les françaises sont vraiment meilleurs en tout. » déclara-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Ta futur femme, je croyais que tu étais encore à Poudlard. T'es un rapide toi » dit-elle avec un ton un peu déçu, nota Harry.

« Cela te semble pas te faire plaisir. » déclara Harry avec un regard affligé.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris en quoi consister la cérémonie alors, sinon, je pense déjà que tu serais en train de me crier dessus. » dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur.

« Bah désolé, je ne suis pas très métaphore, monter au septième ciel, on va prendre un ascenseur céleste peut être ? » dit Harry, qui éclata de sa propre idiotie.

« Tsss, pas exactement, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de rituel de fusion du corps et de l'esprit ? » demanda Aïtae.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on… non, pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Pas que tu sois attirante, mais…Fleur me le pardonnerais jamais, et puis je l'aime merde ! » Hurla Harry.

« Tu sais ce que c'est alors. » nota Aïtae.

« Je suis un Mage, je sais très bien ce qu'est la fusion du corps et de l'esprit. »

« Tu, t'es déjà un Mage à ton âge ! Tu es décidément très surprenant Harry. » Confia Aïtae.

« Evite d'user de mon vrai prénom, si quelqu'un surprend notre conversation, cela pourrait devenir un problème, encore un parmi d'autre. » dit Harry d'un ton furibond. « Dans tous les cas, j'ai…merde quoi, je ne vais pas trahir ma futur femme non ? » demanda Harry à Aïtae, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas faire l'amour, c'est juste la communion de deux être. La cérémonie se déroule ainsi, en deux étapes, la fusion du corps, c'est pour cela qui faut que les deux partenaires soient de sexes opposés. Ensuite, pour la fusion de l'esprit, il faut le cristal que détient ce cher Seigneur Ash, mais aussi atteindre un double orgasme, pour que le cristal s'active, et fusionne nos esprits, et atteindre pour un moment un plan d'existence supérieur. C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de monter au septième ciel. Nous devons aller voir les dieux pour que tu deviennes Atlante. »

Harry s'écroula à nouveau dans son lit, en proie à un gros doute dans son esprit. Est-ce que pour obtenir plus de puissance, il devait faire ça, pour ensuite que sa vie soit tranquille, sans mage timbré le poursuivant, pour le tuer ou l'utiliser. Et puis Fleur, qui lui faisait confiance, il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer avoir couché, même pour une cérémonie, avec une autre femme. A ce moment, Harry se rappela de l'autre Atlante, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom.

« Et je vais devoir la trahir deux fois en plus si j'accepte. Dis moi le nom de l'autre Atlante, s'il te plait, dis le moi pour savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. » demanda Harry en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« C'est une de tes élèves, je te rassure, elle n'est pas en dessous de la cinquième année. » dit Aïtae avec un mince sourire, qu'Harry n'aperçu point.

« Cela aurait été le pompon, si j'aurais du faire la cérémonie avec une mioche de onze ans, on m'aurait de suite traité de pédophile, et puis les filles de onze ans, j'ai déjà fait, et je me suis juré de ne plus le refaire. » avoua Harry en pensant à Ginny Wealsey.

« Quand je disais que tu étais précoce, je ne pensais pas autant. » dit-elle avec surprise.

« Je te rassure toi aussi, j'avais douze ans, et elle onze. » dit Harry en lui jetant un léger regard en biais. « Alors, son nom. »

« Lily Evans »

Harry éclata de rire, ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit ou quoi.

« T'as bien dit Lily Evans, t'es sérieuse là ? Ah, t'es sérieuse, je t'explique, je ne vais pas pouvoir, Lily Evans, c'est ma mère. » Dit-il d'un ton sombre.

« Je comprends alors, oui, si je…tu es le survivant, l'élu qui devra pour se sauver de la mort, effectuer la cérémonie avec sa propre mère. Je ne pensais pas que…cela serait maintenant, les prévisions étaient pour l'an 2000 environ. »

« Tu sais, l'an 2000, chez moi, c'est bientôt. » dit Harry avec ironisme.

« Alors tout concorde. Le vieux sage l'avait vu, et cela arrive. Harry, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir. Pour te sauver de Voldemort, ta mère à surement usé de l'ancienne magie non ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant gravement des yeux Harry.

« Oui et alors. » répliqua Harry, légèrement énervé par tout ces problèmes.

« Seul les Atlantes peuvent user de l'ancienne magie, si je ne te fais pas Atlante, et si toi, à ton tour, ne fais pas Atlante ta mère, alors c'est simple, lorsque Voldemort voudra te tuer, il va réussir, car ta mère ne pourra pas te protéger sans l'ancienne magie. » argumenta simplement Aïtae.

« Alors tu me dis que je n'ai pas le choix, soit je le fais, soit je meurs. Cela arrange tout finalement, hein ! Cela nous donne bonne conscience, je vais juste en quelques mois trahir ma femme deux fois, en couchant avec une autre, et en faisant un inceste avec ma propre mère. Alors là, je ne peux que dire, Bravo Harry, bravo. »

Aïtae lui jeta un regard inquiet, qu'Harry capta.

« Je vais le faire, même si cela me dégoute franchement, je me défoulerais ensuite sur quelques sorciers pour me calmer, même si je ne pourrais jamais me regarder de la même manière. Quel con, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi ! » dit Harry d'un ton désabusé, mais franchement énervé.

« Voilà une journée de gâché » finit Harry en s'écroulant sur son lit. Aïtae prit place à ses côtés, le regardant d'un air triste.

« Tu pourras te défouler sur le Seigneur Ash Harry, cela servira autant tes intérêts que ceux des autres. » proposa Aïtae.

« Voilà une idée constructive. Tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire, pourquoi si cette être est si puissant, pourquoi ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, n'ont tenté de l'approché auparavant. » Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il utilise une magie propre à lui, ce qui rend impossible de se défendre, car vos magies étant différentes, elle n'entre pas en résonnance, et donc complètement caduc, ce serait comme essayé de mettre un cube carré dans un trou triangulaire si tu veux. Ensuite parce qu'il à une défense imparable pour dire, et des yeux qui peut prévoir et calculer où tu vas attaquer. »

« Rien que ça, cela va être un beau challenge alors. » déclara Harry en se frottant les mains. « Je pense que je vais aller le combattre vers noël, mais y'a un problème, je sais pas du tout où il habite. »

« Je me chargerais de ce point alors, disons qu'il ne refuse aucun duel, il suffit de lui envoyer une petite lettre. » déclara-t-elle avec amusement.

« Aussi simple que ça, je suis presque sceptique, mais bon, je te fais confiance. »

« Merci, au fait, je vais avoir besoin de toi pendant quatre heures après Halloween, je fais une sortie dans le lac avec les septièmes années, donc prévoie un maillot de bain. » dit-elle avant de s'échapper, sans qu'Harry ne put rien contredire.

« Mon pauvre Harry, tu t'es encore fait avoir, faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude » dit celui-ci tout haut avant de s'endormir, l'esprit rempli de réponses désormais, mais de biens de problème d'éthique.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En ce jour d'Halloween, Harry se leva exceptionnellement tôt, en effet, aujourd'hui, Voldemort attaquerait Pré au Lard, mais surtout, les deux amies de Lily allaient mourir, et Harry devait vérifier que cela se fasse, mais tenter aussi de défendre d'autres élèves qui pouvaient échapper à la mort. Ensuite, ce serait le début de la relation entre son père et sa mère, c'était donc plutôt important.

Harry avait reçu bien d'autre « cadeau » de Tom, dont certain plutôt dangereux, mais Harry, très méfiant, vérifier avec attention avant d'ouvrir, et grand bien lui en prit. Dichty était jouer toujours le rôle de factrice, et finalement, il finissait par bien s'entendre avec elle, à force de partager quelques heures en commun. Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines, et prit directement son petit-déjeuner là-bas, avant de partir pour Pré Au Lard.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il buvait dans le bar du sanglier quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent par groupe. Il y'avait aussi tout les professeurs, qui semblait organiser et protéger tout ce beau monde. Il avait surement oublié encore une réunion avant la sortie, se dit Harry avec amusement. Il sortit du bar, nullement éméché, car les vampires résister tout aussi bien que les elfes à l'alcool. Il salua quelques élèves qu'il rencontra sur son passage et attendit comme une statue, au milieu de la grande place. Selon Sirius, c'était de là qu'était apparu le principal groupe de mangemorts, mais surtout Voldemort.

Harry, néanmoins, avait créer précédemment un clone qui suivrait avec attention Lily et ses deux amies, et un troisième pour le groupe des maraudeurs, qui les connaissant, à l'annonce de l'attaque, rappliquerait pour apporter leurs aides. Sa magie était donc divisé dans trois corps, il était donc désormais aussi puissant qu'un mangemort comme Severus dans son temps. C'était bien, mais pas assez contre Voldemort et un groupe de mangemorts. Il fallait espérer que Dumbledore ne mettrait pas autant de temps que la dernière fois. En tout cas, il était prêt. Il devait juste attendre, et l'attente fut longue, très longue, cela commença à midi précise, par une arrivé massive de détraquer autour du village. Ensuite, le groupe de mangemort arriva, Voldemort était apparu à un mètre de lui. Cela avait de quoi surprendre.

« Je vois que tu nous attendais Harry. » déclara Tom avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien Tom, mais je m'appelle Jean ici, tu sais, alors, n'est pas trop de scrupule à utiliser mon faux nom. »

« C'est d'accord Jean. » accepta Voldemort sans broncher. « Alors dis-moi, comment comptes-tu m'arrêter cette fois. »

« En fait, tes mangemorts peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais toi, tu restes avec moi, tranquillement, et tu regardes, d'accord. » demanda Harry avec simplicité.

« Tu es très surprenant, tu vas donc me laisser massacrer tout ce pauvre monde ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Toi non, tes mangemorts….oui » répondit Harry.

« Vous avez entendu Jean, à l'attaque mangemorts ! » déclara Voldemort sans détourner des yeux, attendant une réaction sur le visage d'Harry, qui resta imperturbable, malgré les cris qui secouèrent bientôt Pré Au Lard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Clone numéro 1 : **_

Harry suivait depuis les toits la petite compagnie des trois filles, elle avait pour l'instant entré dans un magasin de sous-vêtements, cela avait été très gênant pour lui, donc Harry avait préféré attendre un peu plus loin qu'elle ressorte. Ensuite, elle avait fait un passage très rapide chez Zonko et elle semblait désormais s'établir au trois balais. Harry en profita pour reprendre un petit peu d'alcool, cela lui donnerait un peu de courage, parce que ce n'était pas palpitant de suivre trois filles, fallait bien l'avoué.

Elles étaient donc encore à Zonko quand l'attaque débuta. Je me levais soudainement et empêcha tout le monde de fuir à l'extérieur, usant donc de mon rôle de professeur, décidément très pratique dans ses situations.

« Les élèves de Poudlard, tous au fond de la salle, les autres, vous pouvez déguerpir. » déclara d'une voix forte Harry.

Le fait qu'Harry soit là, sembla rasséréner tout le monde, surtout qu'il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était donc un peu son sujet.

Il regroupa donc les élèves de Poudlard, il avait donc ses trois Gryffondor, sa mère, Amy et Tina. Y'avait ensuite un Serpentard, Severus, dont Harry était bien content de le voir ici ainsi que quatre Serdaigles et deux Poufsouffles, dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom ni le prénom. Harry les rassura rapidement avec quelques paroles autoritaires et des points en moins s'il n'arrêtait pas de geindre rapidement. Severus, dans cette situation, restée d'un calme olympien.

« Très bien, mesdames et messieurs, nous subissons en ce moment même quelques turbulences dû à des mangemorts, on va donc tenter de rentrer à Poudlard en vie, par la forêt interdite, dont la lisière ouest n'est pas loin. » déclara tranquillement Harry.

A ce moment, deux mangemorts débarquèrent, Harry les tua rapidement de deux sorts de la mort, choquant un peu ses élèves, qui le regardèrent sous un autre angle. Enfin, avant de les tuer, Harry avait vérifié en pénétrant leurs esprits quelles étaient leurs noms, pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un de sa liste. Severus sembla lui jeter un regard admiratif.

« On peut sortir, la voie est libre » déclara Harry en enjambant les deux cadavres.

Ils tournèrent aussitôt vers la gauche, pour se dissimuler dans des petites ruelles, et donc éviter les grandes artères, où il serait facile de tomber sur un ennemi. Harry les dirigea facilement le groupe, gardant autour de lui les trois filles, tandis qu'il indiquait à voix haute aux autres élèves où tourner. Ils étaient presque rendu à la forêt, et aucun mangemorts n'attaquaient, les aurors étaient déjà là et tout les combats se dérouler au centre du village. Harry sentit une brûlure au torse, lui rappelant qu'Amy et Tina devaient mourir. Il appela donc à la rescousse son créateur.

Le Harry, qui était face à Voldemort, et surtout en plein milieu du combat entre aurors et mangemorts sentit l'appel. Il regarda une dernière fois Voldemort :

« Amuse toi bien, j'ai affaire » Et il transplana sur ses paroles. Voldemort sortit sa baguette, une longue flamme brûla vif une compagnie entière d'auror fraichement arrivé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Clone numéro 2 :**_

Harry pistait donc les maraudeurs, qui, semble-t-il, avaient pris racine chez Zonko, ce qui facilitait bien son travail. Il en profita lui-même pour acheter quelques petites sucreries pour attendre l'attaque. Il ne fut pas très discret, car les maraudeurs lui contaient causette quand l'attaque débuta, les cris et hurlement diverses cassant littéralement l'ambiance dans le magasin de Zonko, qui était un peu à l'écart du village, plus proche de la cabane hurlante que du centre du Village, une chance pour Harry.

« Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ? » demanda Harry en interpellant les maraudeurs.

« On va aider les autres bien sur » s'exclama James avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Alors on ne va pas être d'accord. Je vais vous sortir d'ici, nous ne sommes pas loin de la cabane hurlante, on va pouvoir prendre le passage secret et arriver à Poudlard très facilement, et sans trop se fatiguer. » Déclara Harry avec tranquillité.

« Quoi ! Et on fait quoi des autres, je préfère porter main forte à mes amis que de me terrer dans cette vieille cabane » réagit Sirius. Ses trois amis acquiescèrent et sortirent de chez Zonko au pas de course.

Harry grogna et les rattrapa très facilement en transplanant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la dizaine de détraqueurs autour d'eux. Déjà, les premiers effets se faisaient sentir sur ses élèves. Pour Harry, cela avait plus l'impression d'une douce brise fraîche, il y'avait bien des avantages à être une créature de la nuit.

« Je vous conseille de partir, vos pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet contre moi, pas plus que sur lui d'ailleurs » dit Harry en pointant du doigt Remus, qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Il faudrait lui parler ensuite.

Les détraqueurs sifflèrent de mécontentement mais partir rapidement vers d'autre cibles, plus près du centre du village. Harry releva avec l'aide de Remus les trois autres, donna un carré de chocolat sous l'œil toujours suspicieux de Remus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain.

« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouté et partir vers la cabane avec moi, compris. Je pense que mon prochain cour portera sur les patronus, vu votre faible réaction face au détraqueur, je suis plutôt déçu, c'est du programme de cinquième année ! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et maintenant, direction la cabane hurlante. » Dit Harry tranquillement, avant de partir vers leurs objectifs, entourés de ses élèves.

Ils arrivèrent sans danger dans la cabane hurlante, Harry fit passer les maraudeurs, avant de boucher l'entrer avec un sortilège complexe pour que ces derniers ne fassent pas demi-tour.

« Quand vous serez à Poudlard, prévenez le directeur s'il n'est pas encore au courant, ou sinon, partez au cuisine et demandé aux elfes un stock de chocolat pour la grande salle, afin de le distribuer aux élèves. Je compte sur toi Remus. »

« Bien professeur » dit le loup-garou derrière la paroi qui les séparait désormais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry transplana au trois balais. Il vit rapidement les deux cadavres de mangemorts, dont son clone en était le meurtrier. Il prit un masque de mangemort, transforma son manteau en cape noir et transplana une nouvelle fois. Il avait une idée, plutôt folle, mais qui marcherait surement. Il apparut sur le toit et vit son clone qui arrivait à hauteur des dernières maisons. Harry leva sa baguette. Son clone, sa mère, Amy et Tina furent soudainement coupé du groupe que menait en quelques sortes Severus.

Le clone d'Harry (numéro 1) menait ses élèves, le plus lentement possible pour laisser son créateur agir. Ils furent soudainement coupé des autres, un mur noir et opaque se construit autour d'eux et les enferma finalement, le seul moyen de sortir se trouvait en haut, à près de trois mètre de hauteur, car il n'y avait pas de toit. Harry maugréa, ils étaient plutôt serrés.

Le clone numéro deux d'Harry apparut en transplanant soudainement auprès de Severus.

« Je sais pas qui à fait ça, mais nous devons continuer, nous avons presque atteint la forêt, courrez ! » dit-il.

« Mais, et Lily ? » demanda Severus.

« Je reviendrais pour eux plus tard mon garçon, entre trois élèves et sept, je tente de sauver le plus grand nombre, d'accord, ça me fait pas plaisir, mais c'est comme ça. » répliqua Harry. Le ton d'Harry n'admettait aucune réplique.

Severus et les autres s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt, aucun détraqueur n'était en vu. Ils étaient sauf dans la forêt. Une fois assez éloigné de Pré Au Lard.

« Je vais tenter de sauver les autres, continué sur ce sentier, ils vous mènera directement à Poudlard d'accord ? Severus, tu sembles garder la tête froide, je te laisse la charge du groupe, je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. » Dit Harry en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas monsieur » dit Severus avec les yeux brillant de joie. Cela devait être la première fois qu'on lui accordait une telle confiance, pensa Harry. « Venez vous autre, Poudlard n'est pas loin. Harry (clone numéro 2) transplana.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, le vrai pour une fois, se dit que c'était maintenant à lui d'agir, il avait eu le temps de lancer un patronus pour dégager un passage pour son clone. Il enfila son masque de mangemorts, qui se colla à son visage, et transplana dans la tour noir. Il atterrit en face de son clone, attrapa l'épaule de Lily et transplana aussitôt en plein milieu d'un groupe d'auror et de professeur de Poudlard, dont Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait réveillait meilleur protection pour sa mère. Il y'eut un moment de flottement, tandis qu'Harry transplana une nouvelle fois, à côté de son clone cette fois, toujours dans la tour d'ombre.

Il enleva son masque, il devrait tuer lui-même les deux amis de Lily, afin qu'elle soit en couple avec James, triste, mais il n'avait pas le choix, la brûlure continuelle à son torse le lui faisait bien sentir.

« Vous ! » s'exclama Tina.

« Moi, en effet, désolé, mais vous devez mourir, c'est votre destin. Sinon, la ligne du temps se brisera et le chaos règnera, je n'ai pas le choix, vous comprenez. » Déclara Harry (le vrai).

« Je ne peux pas le croire, vous sembliez être un bon professeur, gentil et en fait, vous n'êtes qu'une raclure de mangemort. Qui est notre professeur, vous ou votre jumeau, qui est tout aussi mangemort ? » Demanda Tina avec rage, en regardant devant elle deux personne identique. Amy, elle, semblait paniquée.

« L'autre n'est qu'un clone, je suis votre professeur, et malgré ce masque que j'ai chipé à un des mangemorts que vous avez vu mourir à la taverne, je n'en suis pas un. Harry, prend Amy, je me charge de Tina, on va à la grotte.

Son clone hocha la tête, s'approcha d'Amy, et transplana avec elle. Ce fut plus délicat pour Harry, qui se prit une gifle quand il approcha d'elle.

« Je suppose que c'est mérité » dit tristement Harry. Cela sembla surprendre Tina, Harry en profita pour transplaner dans la grotte, où son clone l'attendait. Il lâcha Tina et s'approcha d'Amy, que son clone tenait toujours. Il sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches.

« Goutte du mort vivant, tu auras l'impression de t'endormir, c'est la plus douce des morts possible. » dit Harry, avec cette même tristesse dans la voix.

Il força l'entré buccale d'Amy et vida la moitié de la fiole dans sa gorge, celle-ci s'écroula aussitôt, morte. Le clone d'Harry la posa délicatement au sol, et ferma ses yeux délicatement. Tina éclata en sanglots, elle avait vu son amie mourir sous ses yeux, sans rien avoir pu fait, et maintenant, elle savait, c'était son tour, à moins d'une intervention miraculeuse.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Tina, pour calmer ses sanglots. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire ingurgiter le poison quand un invité entra.

« Mon cher Harry, je t'ai enfin trouvé. Je te dérange peut être ? »

« Tom, laisse moi tranquille, je sauvegarde le futur. » dit tranquillement le clone d'Harry, qui avait aussitôt pointé sa baguette sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Je comprends, joli clone en passant, je comprends pourquoi ta magie n'était pas à ton top aujourd'hui. » dit Voldemort en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur de la petite caverne, que Sirius userait plus tard pour se cacher du ministère.

« Vous…vous êtes allié ? » demanda Tina. « Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un mangemort, mais vous êtes pire. »

« Chut, calme toi et dors. Cela sera moins difficile pour nous deux. » Chuchota Harry d'une voix envoutante. Il fit boire alors la potion à Tina, un dernier souffle et elle mourut, comme son amie Amy. Il ferma les yeux de Tina et se releva.

« Très touchant Harry. » dit Voldemort

« On sera mieux dehors, laissons ses deux amis reposé en paix. » dit le clone d'Harry.

Ils sortirent donc dehors, où les attendaient le troisième et dernier clone d'Harry, qui avait déjà sa baguette sortit. Voldemort eut un regard appréciateur.

« Tu n'es pas dénué de ressource Harry, trois clone, c'est très impressionnant. »

« Je ne peux pas te tuer Tom, mais je peux au moins m'amuser avec toi quelques instants. » dit Harry avec un sourire cruelle, qui mit Tom sur ses gardes.

« Ta magie est divisé dans tes deux clones, tu n'as pas l'avantage. » déclara Tom, sur de lui.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose qui peut faire pencher la balance. » contredit Harry avec à nouveau ce sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry brisa alors son quatrième sceau. La magie brute afflua dans son corps, les clones de même. Tom se rendit compte alors qu'il était piégé. Il prit une posture défensive et attendit.

(NDA : Rappel : Harry à créer quatre sceau pendant les vacances pour l'attaque du Poudlard express, mais il n'en à briser que trois sur quatre.)

Les Harry levèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel, un œil rouge apparut, avec néanmoins une pupille bizarre, elle était divisé en trois perle noire. Le regard de l'œil se fixa sur Voldemort, les Harry clamèrent alors :

« _Sept jours de souffrance ! »_

Voldemort fut aspiré par l'œil, les deux clones d'Harry se désagrégèrent. Le vrai Harry, sourit, avant d'être à son tour aspiré par son sort, Voldemort allait souffrir, oh oui !

Il atterrit dans son illusion, tout était rouge ou noire. Voldemort était attaché à une croix, planté dans la croute noire du sol, le ciel était rouge, et les murs noirs.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde Tom, et prépare toi à sept jours de souffrance ininterrompu. »

Le corps de Voldemort se mit lentement à fondre, il hurla de douleur, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, qui éclata de rire, pour une fois, c'est Voldemort qui allait souffrir, et comme jamais.

7 jours de souffrance plongeait l'ennemi dans l'esprit du lanceur, à l'extérieur, l'attaque ne durait qu'une seconde, mais pour le destinataire, Voldemort, cela durait sept long jours. Harry s'amusa ensuite à tailladé le corps de Tom avec son katana, fit souffrir son esprit avec des attaques psychiques, lui retira les yeux. A chaque séance de torture, Tom retrouvait un corps en bonne état, mais la douleur, elle, était toujours présente. Quand Harry ressortit de l'illusion, Voldemort était à ses pieds, presque mort, le souffle très léger. Harry empoigna son col et transplana avec lui au milieu de la place au milieu de Pré Au Lard. Les combats semblaient terminés, et les derniers mangemorts étaient en train de transplaner. Harry jeta le corps en mauvaises états de Voldemort sur un mangemorts, qui transplana avec son maitre dans les bras.

Harry transplana à nouveau, avant que personne n'arrive à son nouveau. Il arriva directement à l'intérieur de la caverne, il plia un genou, et regarda celle qu'il avait tuée. Il versa une unique larme, avant de transplaner avec les deux corps. Alors que les aurors fêtaient leur victoire, l'arrive d'Harry avec deux corps de deux jeunes filles jeta un froid. Dumbledore, approcha avec rapidité de son professeur.

« Nous avons été enfermé dans un sort d'emprisonnement de l'ombre par Voldemort, pour je ne sais quel raison, son mangemort est venu d'abord retirer Lily du lot, avant que Voldemort n'arrive en personne. Le mangemort est revenu, nous nous sommes battu, ils ont gagné, ont tué les deux autres pendant que j'étais assommé. Je me suis réveillé, et j'ai jeté l'un des plus puissant sort d'illusion, les sept jours de souffrance sur Voldemort, l'autre mangemort était déjà partit. Au début de l'attaque, j'avais créé des clones de moi-même, cela m'as permis de sauver plus d'élève, le groupe des maraudeurs quand mon clone était à Zonko, et ensuite, mon autre clone s'est occupé du groupe avec lequel j'étais, quand on à était séparé par la prison de l'ombre. Maintenant, je m'en vais. » Déclara Harry d'une voix égale, il transplana une nouvelle fois, et atterrit dans un barre moldu.

Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant, encore il tuer sans sourciller des aurors ou des mangemorts, mais autant il lui était dur de devoir tuer des enfants, qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de vivre leurs vies. Harry sortit sa liste, les deux noms des amies de Lily avaient été supprimés. Il regarda la couverture, qui résumait sa situation dans l'ordre cosmique. Apparemment, il avait sauvé par sa simple présence des hommes bons, exactement six. Harry soupira, il lui faudrait aller faire un tour dans un lieu où les renégats étaient enfermés, et Harry ne voyait qu'Azkaban. Un jeu d'enfant, se dit Harry en se resservant un verre dans son verre. Il avait bu l'équivalent d'une bouteille de vodka, quand le barman lui demanda d'arrêter.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il était un vamlyc, et que l'alcool n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il sortit du bar, et entra dans un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'au moment où l'alcool fit enfin son travail, un travail d'oubli. Harry se leva, légèrement titubant, il devait se charger de rétablir ce putain d'ordre cosmique. Comme Azkaban avait des barrières anti-transplanage, Harry fit un le grand-pas, dans une petite ruelle à côté. Un clochard passa quelques minutes après, et récupéra l'émeraude, il la revendu à prix fort à un joailler. Le clochard devint un brillant écrivain quelques années plus tard.

Il atterrit en plein centre de la cour principal d'Azkaban, à cette époque, elle n'était garder uniquement par des détraqueurs, dont Harry ne sentait pas l'effet. Il fallait bien des avantages à être un monstre. Harry rabattit son capuchon, et passa entre les rangs de détraquer, qui, voyant qu'il ne pouvait lui retirer son âme, le laissèrent à ses occupations. Les détraqueurs n'avaient cure des prisonniers. Leur travail était de les empêcher de s'échapper, pas d'empêché ceux qui voulait entrer. Harry ouvrit une cellule, dans lequel étaient étendu des hommes et des femmes. Harry vérifia les noms et fut heureux de voir qu'ils étaient tous destiné à une vie en enfer.

Harry ne mit qu'une faible puissance dans son sort de la mort, après tout, ils étaient déjà presque mort, pas besoin d'une force extraordinaire pour les achever. Sa sale besogne achevée, la pleine lune brillait fortement dans la nuit noire d'automne en ce début de novembre. Il repassa devant les détraqueurs, défit les sortilèges anti-transplanage et repartit dans sa ruelle. Il refit quelques bars, avant de repartir vers Poudlard, définitivement ivre cette fois. Pour mettre ivre un vamlyc, Harry devait bien avoir 15 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang.

Il arriva à Poudlard, devant la grille en fer forgé. Harry poussa avec difficulté la grille et avança en zigzag jusqu'à la porte principale de Poudlard. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait été barré à clef, Harry jura, Dumbledore avait dû prendre les maximum de précaution pour ses élèves après cette attaque, rien que pour rassurer ses élèves. Harry baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tapa sur la porte avec si peu de force, que même si quelqu'un se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne l'aurait pas entendu, cependant, ses cris indignés, bien que rempli de jurons dû à son état, sembla réveiller une personne particulièrement attentive, la porte se débarra soudainement, et Harry en tomba, droit dans les bras d'Aïtae.

« Ma parole, mais tu es complètement bourré. » s'écria-t-elle en l'attirant à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, avant de refermer avec sa baguette la porte.

« Ahe…ouè…27 bou…bouteILLE de voDKA, ouais…ah…Eh…ça tour…wohhh, zoli lumi…èRE »

« 27 BOUTEILLES » s'écria une nouvelle fois Aïtae. « Et tu es encore en vie ! »

« EH ! BOrdEuL, ch…chuis un mec MOI, eh pis merde…tu gueules trop fORT…j'ai…Wooh, une étoile fil….mal tête… »

« Et pour le fait que tu sois en vie » demanda Aïtae plus doucement, en l'emportant vers les appartements des professeurs.

« Muh…beeeeeh….C'est prètiK d'être un Putain de vampaïre et de lups-garo » répondit Harry, avec une voix inégale.

« Les deux ? » répéta Aïtae, cela explique ta résistance à l'alcool, mais 27 bouteilles, c'est… »

« EH oh, t'es pas ma mère….d'aa…d'abord hein….enfin, j'ai pas..eu de m'man d't'façon..AloRS com..men…. Ohohoh, za tuuuurneee !! » geula Harry en se détachant d'elle, avant de se rétamer tout simplement sur le sol.

Aïtae secoua la tête, c'était en même temps amusant, et très triste de voir Harry dans cette état, pour elle, il avait toujours semblé être fort et…comment dire…insensible. Le voir ainsi, cela faisait bizarre à Aïtae. Elle décida de le ramener dans ses propres appartements, dans son état, le laisser seul était peut être pas la bonne solution. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qui présenter une nature morte. Elle dessina le signe des Atlantes entre les deux arbres, un V inversé avec un petit cercle au dessus du sommet du V. Le tableau rentra dans le mur et elle entra, trainant avec elle Harry, qui divaguait toujours autant. Elle le plaça dans son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon, ainsi que son manteau, qui semblait rempli d'objet et son gilet. Elle rabattit la couverture et s'assit sur un coin du lit.

Elle n'avait pas enlevé son masque, ce masque qui le cachait du regard des autres. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y'avait dessous. Elle pouvait peut être profité qu'il soit complètement sou pour le lui retirer, et enfin savoir. Ce n'était pas très sympa, mais elle voulait tant savoir. Cependant, quand elle toucha le masque d'Harry, une main attrapa son poignet.

« Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas… » S'excusa rapidement Aïtae.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était encore endormi !

« Ça alors, même inconsciemment et complètement dans les vapes, il veut encore protéger son identité. » dit tout haut Aïtae.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Harry était dans son lit qu'elle se gêna pour elle-même y entrer, elle était encore chez elle quand même, et puis, elle devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait plutôt, elle avait toujours été attiré par Harry, depuis le début, il se dégageait de lui quelques choses d'anormal. Malheureusement, il était déjà pris, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il avait une fiancé, elle avait été déçu, c'est pour cela qu'elle attendait avec une impatience grandissante la cérémonie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment viable, et plutôt mal de penser cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le lendemain, elle fut presque déçu de voir son lit vide, Harry était déjà partit, sans un mot apparemment. Elle eut néanmoins une petite surprise quand elle vit dans son petit salon un Harry en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, et qu'il y'en avait facilement pour deux. Dans sa nuisette bordeaux, elle prit place dans le fauteuil, et sans un mot, participa au petit déjeuner improvisé. Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant du calme et de la tranquillité du moment.

« Je n'ai pas du être beau à voir hier soir. » déclara Harry, et malgré son masque, on devinait une forme de honte sur son visage. « Désolé de t'avoir imposé cela. » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« C'est rien, on a tous besoin de réconfort, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre d'homme à aller te réconforter avec une bouteille. » dit-elle tranquillement.

« 27 bouteilles en fait, et encore, j'ai compté que celle de Vodka, y'avait quelques bouteilles de wiski et… de la bière, un peu, si je m'en rappelle bien, je crois que c'était un Allemand qui était à côté de moi, on à fait un concours ensemble, oui voilà, c'est ça. Il sortit une liasse de Mark, la monnaie Allemande. Apparemment j'ai dû gagner. » Dit Harry avec un air ridicule.

« Et puis je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je réussirais à me rendre dans cette état, parce que… je résiste bien à l'alcool, la dernière fois que j'étais autant soul, j'avais treize ou quatorze ans, je crois » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Ouais, c'était à Las Vegas, très sympa, bien que c'est là que mon oncle, tante, ainsi que mon cousin et sa petite amie, ainsi que sa famille sont mortes, c'était un bon voyage. »

« Harry, hier, quand tu étais éméché, tu m'as révélé que t'étais à moitié vampire et lycan. » clarifia-t-elle.

« Ah…je me souviens pas de cette partie là. Je n'ai rien raconté d'autre. » Demanda, inquiet, Harry.

« Non » rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

« Hmm, et sinon, pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit en même temps que toi » déclara Harry en regardant le plafond. Aïtae éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Disons que même bourré, t'es plutôt beau gosse, alors c'était un honneur pour moi d'avoir un homme tel que toi dans mon lit, ça faisait bien deux mille ans que ce n'était pas arrivé tient ! » dit-elle avec un ton enjoué.

« Espèce de vieille perverse » dit Harry en tirant la langue.

« Etre privé de plaisir charnel depuis tout ce temps m'as surement fait devenir un peu folle je pense » déclara-t-elle en pouffant légèrement.

« Tu viens, en allant dans la cuisine, j'ai croisé McGonagall, d'ailleurs, elle doit être choqué, elle m'as vu sortit de tes appartements. Enfin bref, l'homme à lunette va faire une intervention, nous sommes donc conviés à être dans la grande salle dans…en fait, on devrait y être en ce moment même. » Rectifia Harry en regardant sa montre.

« Zut ! On est mal » s'écria Aïtae en se levant précipitamment.

« Pas si vite, je m'occupe de tout. » déclara Harry.

D'un claquement de doigt, la nuisette se transforma en une longue robe verte, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de faire le grand-pas. Il apparut directement dans la grande salle, alors que le directeur était en plein milieu d'une phrase. Harry reposa la professeur rapidement.

« Tient, je pensais atterrir dans la petite salle derrière, j'ai du me leurrer sur la traduction. Toutes mes excuses, Aïtae s'est levé en retard, vous connaissez les femmes… Aïeuuu »

Harry venait de se prendre un coup de poing de la parte de la « lève-tard » dans l'épaule. La grande salle s'emplit de rires légers, voir les deux professeurs se donner en spectacle détendait l'atmosphère après l'attaque et la mort de deux des leurs. Sirius siffla même ses deux professeurs.

« Black, 20 points en moins » dirent en même temps les deux professeurs. Le sablier se vida donc de quarante points, sous le regard indigné de Sirius. Dumbledore toussa légèrement, un sourire amusé, mais gardant un regard triste.

« Je disais donc que les nouvelles règles de sécurités s'appliquer dès aujourd'hui. Nous recevons en ce moment même une compagnie des aurors à Poudlard, tandis que les sorties en dehors de Poudlard sont interdites, sauf pour les cours de botanique bien sur. J'informe aussi que le courrier de Poudlard sera vérifié par ces mêmes aurors. C'est tout, pour le moment, je pense que c'est suffisant. » Déclara Dumbledore.

Le dernier point avait causé quelques remous parmi les élèves. Harry et Aïtae, bien qu'ils avaient déjà manger, prirent un peu de jeu de citrouille, en discutant de ce fameux rendez-vous donner par Aïtae dans le lac. Elle lui dit que c'était une sortie dans les profondeurs du lac avec ces deux classes de septième année afin de découvrir les plantes maritimes, et elle se disait que l'aide du fort et puissant professeur de DCFM ne serait pas de trop pour assurer la sécurité de ses élèves. Harry, lui, resta sceptique et dit :

« C'est pas plutôt pour me mater que tu me propose ça, un peu comme le fait que tu es dormis avec moi cette nuit » déclara Harry rapidement mais avec une voix plutôt claire. La grande salle fut donc aussitôt au courant. « Oups ! » dit Harry avec un air faussement désolé avant de prendre la fuite.

« Je vais te tuer » déclara Aïtae en se levant soudainement et de le poursuivre sous le regard consterné des élèves et des professeurs.

« C'est ça nos professeurs » déclara James avec un air faussement choqué.

« C'est moi où ils sont ensemble » demanda Sirius.

« On pourrait le croire, mais je pense pas que ce soit si simple les connaissant » exposa Remus. « D'ailleurs, je dois vous laisser, j'ai une chose importante à faire. » Il se leva et quitta le groupe.

« Comment va Lily ? » demanda Sirius à James en perdant son sourire.

« Mal, Madame Pomfresh doit lui donner tout les quatre heures des calmants. » répondit James d'une voix triste.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui rendre visite ? » demanda Sirius en jetant un regard à son ami, qui semblait triste à l'idée de parler de Lily. « On pourrait peut être lui remonter le moral, ou au moins lui rappeler que les maraudeurs insupportables sont toujours là. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela lui peut faire du mal, de plus, on commençait un peu à s'entendre ses derniers temps je trouve, pas toi ? » demanda James.

« C'est vrai que depuis qu'on combattu ensemble dans l'illusion de Khesse, on s'est un peu rapproché. Et puis, c'est ta personnalité qui à changé je trouve, tu es plus vraiment le farceur qui se foutait de tout que j'ai devant moi, tu as changeais James, et je crois que ce changement, Lily l'as remarqué, une bonne chose pour mes oreilles en y pensant. » finit Sirius sur une note d'humour.

« Alors c'est décidé, direction l'infirmerie. Peter, tu viens avec nous ? » demanda gentiment James à son autre ami.

« Oh, tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé l'infirmerie et Pomfresh, je pense que je vais rester là si ça vous dérange pas. » déclara Peter.

« Pas de problème Peter, tu viens James » dit Sirius en se levant.

« J'arrive Patmol »

Harry, lui, piquait pendant ce temps là un sprint sur le vert gazon de Poudlard, Aïtae toujours à sa poursuite. Harry avait beau être un vamlyc, il n'arrivait pas à distancer l'Atlante. La terre se souleva soudainement sous ses pieds et Harry se retrouva directement la tête la première dans l'eau. Il refit rapidement surface et Aïtae avait un regard triomphant. Harry s'appuya sur l'eau avec ses mains, comme si elle était dure comme la Terre, et il se retrouva facilement sur ses pieds, qui étaient eux-mêmes sur l'eau. Harry leva une main et fit un geste vers l'avant, comme si il donnait un coup de poing devant lui. L'eau se souleva, elle n'eut aucune chance et se prit la vague d'eau en pleine figure. Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir un sourire victorieux.

Pendant que les deux professeurs jouer à se lancer de l'eau, Remus sortait de la salle commune, avec en main la carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra rapidement le nom du professeur qu'il cherchait, bizarrement, celui-ci semblait se tenir en plein milieu du lac, son professeur de DCFM faisait aussi de la plongée ? se demanda Remus. Sur la Terre ferme se tenait aussi le professeur de Botanique. Quand il arriva dehors, il eut la surprise de voir ses deux professeurs se jetait des vagues d'eau dans la figure, certaines étaient immense. Son professeur de DCFM se tenait en équilibre à la surface de l'eau, et jeta une vague immense, il en reçu même une partie tellement cette vague était puissante. Remus secoua la tête avec dépitement, ces deux professeurs avaient vraiment un esprit enfantin, bien qu'Aïtae semblait pourtant les années précédentes. De là à dire que c'était ce français qui avait changé le comportement du professeur de botanique, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Il s'approcha avec précaution du lieu de combat, Aïtae fut la première à l'apercevoir, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, complètement trampée, sa robe lui collant la peau donnait à sa professeur une beauté irréelle. Harry avait aperçu Remus, cela ne lui empêcha de lancer une dernière vague, dirigé plus vers Remus qu'Aïtae, le loup-garou fut soudainement submergé par une vague d'eau froide et glaciale. Harry était plié de rire en rejoignant le bord du lac, tandis qu'Aïtae eut pitié et sécha la robe de Remus d'un coup de baguette.

« Désolé, je t'avais pas vu » déclara le professeur avec un faux sourire candide.

Une fois suffisamment proche, Harry eut l'honneur de se prendre une petite tape derrière sa tête par la main douce d'Aïtae.

« Oh vas-y, j'adoooore quand tu me frappes » dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Tu donnes vraiment une bonne image de nous toi » dit Aïtae avec un sourire amusé.

« Roh c'est bon, alors Remus, je suppose que tu viens nous voir pour notre petit rencontre fortuite avec les détraqueurs » dit tranquillement Harry.

« Oui, c'est cela même » dit Remus, qui jeta un regard discret à Aïtae, qui elle, regardait avec intérêt des hommes en mauves arriver vers eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà au courant. Comme toi qui est loup-garou, je suis moi-même une créature de la nuit, un vamlyc, un mélange de vampire et de loup-garou. C'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas subis l'attaque des détraqueurs, comme toi. » dit Harry avec franchise.

« Merci de me faire confiance en me disant la vérité professeur » dit Remus.

« Oui, évite donc de le révéler, même à tes plus proches amis, si tu le veux bien. »

« Bien professeur, je vais vous laisser, encore merci de votre sympathie. » dit Remus avant de partir vers le château, rassuré de savoir la vérité sur son professeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bien le bonjour messieurs les aurors, bienvenue à Poudlard » déclara Harry à leurs arrivés.

Les aurors, sauf un, regardèrent avec grand intérêt le corps d'Aïtae, dont les courbes étaient parfaitement détaillé grâce à sa robe mouillé. Harry enserra la fine taille, à son contact, la robe se sécha et les aurors poussèrent presque une soupir plaintif.

« Je suppose que vous êtes marié » déclara Harry à un auror, blond et les yeux noisette.

« Effectivement, mais comment le savez-vous ? » demanda l'auror avec surprise.

« Vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir tenté de voir à travers sa robe » dit Harry avec un air tranquille. Les autres aurors jetèrent un regard désolé à Aïtae.

« Désolé, nous voulions pas gêné vous et votre femme » déclara un des aurors.

« Grand Dieu, cette chose n'est pas ma femme » s'exclama Harry.

« Comment ça : chose » s'écria Aïtae avec un air furieux.

« Non, non, ne me frape pas encore, pitié Aïtae » dit Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle, avec un air théâtrale dans sa façon de présenter la chose.

« Idiot » siffla-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

« Alors, vous êtes ? » demanda Harry à l'auror marié.

« Matthew Potter, et vous êtes Jean Khesse je crois, vous avez mon fils, James, en classe. » dit l'auror.

« Oui, c'est exact, je pense que vous voulez vous entretenir avec le directeur pour les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard, je pense que vous êtes un ancien élève de Poudlard, vous trouverez facilement le chemin, le mot de passe est « bataille » » dit Harry.

« Je pense que nous serons amené à nous revoir Professeur, surtout à propos de comment vous avez mis en pièce Voldemort hier. » déclara l'auror Potter avant de partir.

Une fois suffisamment loin, Harry dit à Aïtae :

« Les aurors sont toujours aussi chiant, quelque soit l'époque »

Et en effet, dès le lendemain soir, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir débarquer après sa dernière heure de cours le père Potter, qui en profita pour saluer son fils avant de se diriger vers Harry, apparemment, son propre Grand-père allait l'embêter.

« Allons dans mon bureau, c'est juste au dessus. » proposa Harry en indiquant de la tête l'escalier derrière lui.

« Je vous suis » déclara l'auror.

« Alors, vous avez des questions sur comment j'ai réussi à battre en duel le fameux Voldemort, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit hier non ? » dit aussitôt Harry, qui voulait raccourcir au plus vite l'entretien.

« Etant donné que Dumbledore lui-même n'as jamais réussi ce tour de force, il est normal que l'on se pose des questions. » dit avec justesse l'auror.

« Dumbledore est un sentimentaliste, il ne se donnera jamais à fond contre son ancien élève, c'est aussi simple que cela, j'ai lancé un sort bien pire que le doloris sur Voldemort, et voilà une chose que ne ferait jamais Dumbledore, user de magie noire, même contre un être tel que Voldemort, je n'ai pas ces considérations. » argumenta avec franchise Harry.

« C'est recevable, mais j'ai un dernier problème qui me taraude la tête. » avoua l'auror en s'approchant d'Harry.

« Un seul problème, j'en ai plein sur le dos, mais dites toujours, on verra bien. » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

« Aviez-vous la possibilité de tué Voldemort, on est tous d'accord pour dire que votre action à permit de sauver plein de gens, mais, en voyant l'état dans lequel vous avez mis Voldemort, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas pût finir le travail. »

Cela laissa Harry sans voix, quelques instants de réflexion et il répondit.

« De ce que je sais, c'est le travail des aurors de s'occuper des mages noirs et des criminels, si vous n'arrivez pas à arrêter Voldemort, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis j'ai comme l'intime conviction que Voldemort ne peut mourir. » Ajouta mystérieusement Harry.

« Je vois, et bien merci de m'avoir reçu dans votre bureau professeur, au revoir » déclara l'auror, surement légèrement vexé de la réponse d'Harry, au fait que les aurors étaient tous simplement incompétent dans leurs rôles d'arrêter Voldemort.

De plus, ce masque qu'il portait toujours rendait Matthew Potter encore plus méfiant envers ce professeur de DCFM, malgré que son fils James lui en avait toujours dit du bien. Il se décida rapidement à mener une petite enquête sur le passé de ce français. Le fait qu'il était français n'arrangeait pas les choses, Matthew n'aimait pas les français, il lui avait failli piquer sa femme un jour !Et ça ne se pardonnait pas.

TO BE CONTINUED

NDA : Ceci, c'est ce que j'appelle un chapitre bien en chair non. J'espère que la longueur ne vous gênera pas trop, au contraire. La suite, la semaine prochaine peut être, vous êtes tous au courant que les cours ont repris :(

Allez, courage, et a+

Mellon.


	5. La malédiction du porteur :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 5 : La malédiction du porteur :**

Harry étant orphelin, on ne lui avait jamais apporté de l'attention et désormais que son grand-père (bien que ce dernier ne sait pas qu'il soit son petit-fils) le suivait partout, il se dit qu'il avait échappé à quelques choses de terrible. A chaque pas, il sentait son regard sur lui, pernicieux, cherchant une preuve de sa culpabilité, en mettant de côté qu'il soit français bien sur. Harry, lui, se sentait suivit, et à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il voyait le visage du père de son père sur lui. Lors des cours avec son fils, le père était toujours là, assis au fond de la classe. Pour autant, Harry n'avait pas cessé sa manière d'enseigné, soit à grand coups de sortilège d'illusion pour montrer un aperçu de la vie réelle, le père Potter, la première fois, avait été surpris.

Enfin, Harry avait bien d'autre chose en tête, noël approchait, et les vacances aussi. Il venait encore de donner un optimal général pour ce début de deuxième trimestre, lui permettant d'avoir des élèves pas trop furibond dans cette période de l'année où ils sont souvent fatigués et à bouts. Et cela avait parfaitement marché, ses élèves arrivés en souriant et s'asseyait en discutant joyeusement, tandis que quand ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe de McGonagall, deux heures après, c'était avec une tête d'enterrement.

« Hey bien, c'est si moche que ça la métamorphose » déclara Harry avec un petit rire discret. Il jeta un regard à son grand père, toujours là.

« On a un contrôle sur la théorie de la transformation moléculaire, afin de créer un objet sans rien autour. » déclara Lily, qui même elle, semblait dépiter.

« MMHhhh, un vaste programme à ce que je vois. Voyons voir, je vais tenter de vous expliquer cela plus clairement, je me souviens de ce passage dans Moleculia Transformation. » Déclara Harry d'un ton pensif, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet, il rassembla le tout, l'organisa et….se fit interrompre par une voix rauque.

« D'après ce que je sais, vous n'êtes pas professeur de Métamorphose Mr Khesse. » déclara Potter senior.

« C'est exact, mais je suis tellement doué en tout que je peux surement aider sur la théorie de la transformation moléculaire. Bien sur, je suis plus spécialisé en potion et en runes, mais bon, je suis bien professeur de DCFM, et non de runes ou de potion. » dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte, avant de reprendre le fil de sa pensée.

« Je vois que vous n'avez aucune égocentrie » termina celui-ci avec un sourire mauvais.

« Nous disions donc, faire apparaître de nulle part un objet en modélisant les molécules…Hmm, voilà ce que je dirais sur le sujet. » déclara Harry, sans un regard pour son grand père.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry terminé son exposé improvisé, sous le regard impressionné de ses élèves, et hargneux du père Potter qui dit seulement, et très bas (pas assez pour les sens surdéveloppés d'Harry.)

« Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ce sale français. »

Harry eut un petit sourire, dire qu'il était un anglais de pure souche, c'était cocasse. Mais bon, il avait bien d'autre soucis plus important, son duel contre le Seigneur Ash approché, et Aïtae lui avait apporté la réponse de sa missive, Harry sortit un bout de papier plier en quatre et relu en attendant la fin de la pause.

_Cher combattant,_

_J'accepte comme il se doit cette demande de duel de ta part, cela fait prêt de deux cent ans que je ne me suis plus battu, la date du 25 décembre me convient donc parfaitement. Prend note que le duel aura lieu dans la vallée des Rois en Égypte, un coin tranquille pour je l'espère, un duel à mort remarquable sous les pyramides des pharaons._

_Le Seigneur Ash._

Harry, par cette lettre, était un peu rassuré, le terrain lui serait surement favorable, car il pouvait se servir du sable comme il se servait de la terre, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'avait fini son dernier duel à mort, celui contre Stella. Harry, lui aussi, c'était beaucoup entrainé et se préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le problème résidait au fait que son combattant utiliserait une magie qui lui était inconnue, alors Harry avait misé pour son entrainement un entrainement purement physique, et revoir les bases du combat à main nue. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas oublié de faire des sceaux de magie comme la dernière fois, mais c'était surtout pour se soigné sans touché à sa réserve de magie naturelle.

En ce vendredi, il avait en dernière heure de cours les septièmes années, auquel ils leurs apprenait à résister à l'impérium, il avait été soutenu dans cette manœuvre par le directeur, mais quand le père Potter fut mis au courant, il eut droit à une nouvelle visite, aussi peu intéressante que la première.

« Hmm »

Harry releva la tête et vit que tous ses élèves étaient entrés, assis et avaient sortit leurs affaires, et surtout attendez le début du cours. Harry rangea sa feuille et se leva et débuta son cours, toujours un peu fantasque, car il voulait un peu s'amuser, surtout avant de courir vers une mort possible.

« Hey ! Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tout le monde debout, pas de baguette, il est temps de passer à la pratique. Siuss, venez ici, et tentez de résister, d'accord. Un homme de dix-sept ans doté d'une carrure impressionnante et des cheveux ondulés s'approcha. Quand il passa devant deux jeunes filles, celle-ci soupirèrent de contentement.

« Niaweh, Millers, un peu de retenue, je suis bien plus beau que Siuss, et vous ne bavez pas pour autant quand je passe devant vous » réprimanda avec un petit rire Harry.

Celle-ci rougirent parfaitement, et d'un mouvement synchrone de la main gauche, enlevèrent la bave qui coulait en dehors de leurs lèvres, en regardant cette fois-ci Harry, qui éclata de rire.

« Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistible. » déclara simplement Harry. « Impero ! »

Siuss commença lentement à se trémousser et commencer à enlever ses vêtements sous les yeux très intéressé de Niaweh et Millers quand Harry stoppa le sort. Siuss se gratta le cuir chevelu, gêné, et retourna avec ses amis qui le regardaient en souriant.

« Qui veut continuer le streap-tease » déclara Harry d'un ton guilleret. « Attention, plus on passe tard, plus on retire de chose. »

Les élèves firent de gros yeux, ce professeur était vraiment le plus cool des professeurs, et en plus, ils apprenaient vraiment des choses pas inutiles. Le cours terminé, Harry ferma à clef sa salle de classe, et partit vers les serres de Poudlard. Dehors, la nuit était froide et une fine couche de neige recouvrait depuis plusieurs jours Poudlard. Harry ouvrit la serre numéro trois, dont il se dégager une lumière intense, signe d'activité :

« Salut Aïtae, prête pour une nuit de foooliiieeee. » Déclara Harry en ralentissant ses propos. Les élèves de troisièmes années le regardaient avec un petit air choqué absolument craquant. La rumeur selon laquelle les professeurs Aitae et Khesse furent en couple était très rependu, et Harry, très joueur, faisait tout pour amplifier cette rumeur, un amusement parmi tant d'autre.

« J'ai pas fini mon cours Jean comme tu peux le remarquer » déclara Aïtae, qui semblait dépité par le fait qu'Harry encourage la rumeur.

« Oui, j'ai laissé partir mes élèves plus tôt tellement j'avais envie de te revoir » répondit Harry d'un ton badin. « La mandragore, cela me rappelle ma jeunesse, très pratique pour les potions contre les sorts de pétrification plutôt tenace. » narra Harry. « Mais je suppose que ma sublime Aïtae vous en a déjà parler. »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires.

« Pas si vite, pour la rentrée, je veux un parchemin de trente centimètres sur l'application de la mandragore dans les potions anti-pétrification. Bonne vacance les enfants. »

« Bonne vacance Madame. »

….

Devant la grille de Poudlard…

« Tu pars dès ce soir ? » demanda Aïtae en lui jetant un regard emplit de tristesse.

« Ouais, je veux faire une petit visite du terrain avant de me risquer au combat. J'emmène Dûr Anor, c'est un bon compagnon d'arme, il à déjà fait ses preuves, tu sais, je te l'ai raconté. Si tu peux garder Mellon avec toi, ce serait gentil, il aime bien ta compagnie je crois. » Énonça Harry avec détachement.

« Tu vas peut être mourir. »

« On meurt tous un jour, plus ou moins longtemps, mais j'ai confiance, je sais que je peux réussir, car je dois réussir. Prend soin de toi, et attends mon retour. Pour le moment, prend bien soin de Mellon, il m'est très précieux. »

« Arrête de faire ton testament, tu reviendras, pour moi, pour Fleur, pour tes amis du futur et pour tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore. » déclara avec force Aïtae.

Harry ne répondit rien, un manteau d'ombre le couvrit et il disparut. Aïtae baissa la tête et découvrit Mellon à ses pied, qui s'envola et se posa sur son avant-bras. Aïtae caressa ses longues plumes mordorés et rentra dans Poudlard. Harry, lui, atterrit en plein milieu de désert. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, et le sable stagnait dans l'air sous le vent fort. Harry murmura une formule et enfonça ses mains dans le sable. Le sable se mouvait sous ses doigts, et autour de lui, un igloo en sable prit forme. Harry sortit de sa veste un sac de couchage, magiquement prévu pour résister à des températures inférieur à cent degrés sous le zéro. Il s'endormit, une tension telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu lui tenaillant l'esprit.

Le lendemain, l'adrénaline d'avant bataille fit disparaître cette tension. Il ne mangea pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait se passer de manger pendant près d'un mois si il le fallait. Harry sortit de son habitation d'un jour. Le soleil tapa durement sur sa peau, plus encore qu'il était vampire, cela serait un problème pour lui, les vamlyc n'appréciait pas la lumière. Il ne serait jamais aussi puissant de jour que de nuit. Il fallait arranger cela, il regarda les deux pyramides entre lequel il se battrait demain après midi, le jour de noël. En attendant, il fallait faire quelque chose contre son ennemi, le soleil.

Harry pensa tout de suite à la magie gobeline, il en avait appris qu'une incantation, celle du nuage d'ombre. Elle permettait de rendre le ciel aussi noir que la nuit et faire disparaître le soleil. Il n'était pas vraiment dure, mais il fallait normalement une centaine de gobelin magicien pour le lancer, mais les gobelins n'étaient pas réputés pour leur réserve de magie. Pour Harry, il lui serait plus simple. Il se mit au travail aussitôt. Avec le sable, il créa un chaudron de taille énorme, ensuite, il jeta des os d'un chameau, quelques plantes du désert et il trouvât quelques scorpions et serpents, il lui manquait un ingrédient, qu'il transportait toujours sur lui, car très pratique, un bézoard. Pour les humains, elle servait seulement pour guérir les empoisonnements, mais chez les gobelins, on l'avait nommé _pierre d'ombre. _Enfin, il se coupa avec l'Argolas, seul arme qui empêchait ses blessures de cicatriser trop rapidement afin de laisser tomber dans le chaudron un peu de son sang, là reposait la magie des gobelins, le sang.

Il touilla le tout avec son bâton magique, ajoutant au rituel sa magie et tandis qu'il touillait, un nuage d'ombre se tissait dans le ciel, sortant par bouffée du chaudron. Harry transpirait abondamment, par le soleil, mais aussi pour la concentration qui lui fallait requirent pour se rituel pas simple quand on n'était pas un gobelin, de plus, il fallait de plus couvrir une grande distance. Harry termina son rituel le lendemain matin, mais alors qu'il aurait dût faire un jour éclatant, le désert était recouvert par de sombres nuages noirs ténèbres. Harry sourit de satisfaction, il fallait mettre toute les chances de son côté. Harry caressa son serpent à lui, qui sifflait d'impatience.

« _Es-tu prêt pour un nouveau combat mon ami ? _» demanda Harry en fourchelangue.

« _Nous vaincrons, ensemble, Harry. » _répondit avec suffisance Dûr Anor.

« _Alors il est temps que tes yeux soit mes yeux pour un instant, l'ennemi m'est inconnu, il faut que j'ai plus d'information. Rampe vers ses deux pyramides, et observe bien toute activité. » _Expliqua avec concision Harry.

Dûr Anor siffla longuement et rampa avec aisance sur le sable chaud du désert. Harry touilla une dernière fois dans le chaudron, rajoutant un peu de son sang et de sa magie, ainsi qu'un bézoard. En effet, pour que le nuage survive, il fallait l'alimenter légèrement pour que celui-ci dure dans le temps. Harry s'arrêta à une distance respectable, fit un triangle avec ses deux pouces et ses deux index et se projeta dans les yeux de son serpent. C'était une sensation unique, il se sentait glisser sur ce sol chaud, c'était très agréable, la vue était faible, mais l'odorat très net. Ils sentirent de suite une odeur magique, unique, et inconnu, même pour Harry, qui, par le type de magie, pouvait faire correspond un être par la forme de sa magie.

Ils ralentirent l'allure, afin que l'individu ne les surprenne pas, même si il était courant de voir un serpent dans le désert chaud, un œil connaisseur aurait remarqué que ce serpent, venant de la forêt, n'avait pas sa place dans le désert chaud. L'homme était tellement immense, que même la faible vision du serpent le remarqua aussitôt. Il faisait bien plus de deux mètres, avait des muscles saillant et des trapèzes hors du commun. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs plutôt gras. Il transpirait peu, et marché dans le désert lui semblait facile, comme si il avait vécu toujours dans cette environnement, et c'était surement le cas. Il portait un long manteau rouge et une écharpe noire lui enserrait le coup tandis que ses yeux étaient couverts par de fine lunette de soleil. Il ne semblait avoir aucune arme blanche, ni magique. Pour autant, Harry ne croyait pas que cette homme fût un demi-géant, non, c'était juste quelqu'un de grand.

Dur Anor se camoufla dans le sable du désert au moment où Harry rompit la connexion. Celui-ci s'assit contre un oasis, et prit un temps de réflexion. Il avait espérer pouvoir le battre par la force physique, mais quand il l'avait vu ; il s'était rendu compte que cela serait plus difficile que prévu. Il avait besoin de sa puissance maximum, et pour cela, il devait se transformer en sa forme animale de vamlyc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait la transformation, car elle était très douloureuse, mais on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Harry sortit une fiole, celle qui contenait du sang de vampire, et but le tout d'un seul tenant. Il la remit dans une de ses nombreuses poches, et se concentra sur le monstre qu'il contenait en lui.

Un monstre à la peau bleu, un monstre aux yeux de chat, un monstre avec des griffes sur les pattes arrière, des mains puissante, un monstre qui possédait une queue dévastatrice, un corps qui possédait une puissance titanesque. Harry hurla sous la nuit magique, et descendit la dune avec aisance et une rapidité inhumaine, normal, car en ce moment, il n'avait plus rien d'humain à part la raison, et encore, celle-ci était à moitié perverti par le besoin bestial de la bête. Harry s'arrêta devant le monstre de muscle, mais, qui lui, était un homme, le Seigneur Ash.

« Surprenant vous êtes, Mr Khesse. Je dois avouer que je suis très impatient de ce duel, vous me paraît être à la hauteur, du moins je l'espère. » déclara d'une voix rauque et grave le Seigneur Ash.

« Aucune peur, aucune douleur, aucune limite dans ce corps, je suis à la hauteur » grogna sauvagement Harry en se léchant les babines. Cela ne sembla pas impressionner son adversaire. « Je veux juste le cristal des atlantes… »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, alors avant de commencer…le cristal, c'est mon cœur. N'ayez crainte, le cristal ne peut être détruit, même si vous broyez mon cœur, alors, allons-y fièrement, et montrez moi donc ce que vous savez. »

Cela avait le mérité d'être clair, Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux se durcirent et il regarda avec attention ce seigneur prendre une position avec son corps, plutôt bizarre. Ensuite, il fit quelques gestes avec ses doigts, et une pâle lumière l'entoura. Harry huma l'air, et il renifla de la magie encore une fois inconnue. Harry plia ses genoux, et bondit sur son ennemi, la gueule ouverte. Ash l'évita avec un tour de hanche et de son bras droit, lui porta une manchette qui le projeta aussitôt sur le sol. Harry se releva aussitôt, ses plaies avaient déjà étaient guéris.

Harry emporta l'épreuve de force, bien qu'avec difficulté et sa queue fouetta l'air et griffa le visage du géant, mais cela ne sembla lui faire aucun effet, et pas une goute de sang ne perla. Sa magie le protégeait, et il ne pouvait rien contre. Il devrait donc la briser au fur et à mesure, car il le sentait, cette position défensive qu'il prenait, lui prenait beaucoup de force magique, et chaque coup porté affaiblissez son armure. Harry continua donc ses assauts, bondissant de tout les côtés sans faiblir, tandis que le géant Ash avait du mal à suivre, il n'avait reçu aucun coup ; tandis que Harry se prenait souvent des coups de poings monstrueux de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Mais Harry se relevait toujours, à la plus grande surprise du géant.

« Tu sembles infatigable » déclara-t-il le souffle court.

« Aucune peur, aucune douleur, aucune limite » répéta Harry. « Voldemort lui-même dit que tu es plus fort que lui, pourtant, je te ne trouve pas si terrible que cela. »

« Tu sais bien te battre sans magie, là est la différence avec ce Voldemort ou même Dumbledore, dans un combat magique, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance. » grimaça le géant.

« Je sais, c'était sur cela que reposait mon espoir » déclara Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Il sortit alors son argolas, qui étincelait dans la nuit noire du désert. L'argolas se transforma en un long et puissant marteaux de guerre, de la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans, c'était une arme effrayante. A la surprise d'Harry, le seigneur Ash sortit de nulle part un fléau, un long bâton d'acier et au bout d'une chaîne, une boule avec des pics dangereux.

Le combat reprit, Harry magnant son marteau comme si il ne pesait rien, se battait avec hargne, repoussant le fléau avec un bouclier magique qui était entouré autour de son bras. Ash parvint à se défaire de cette défense en imprégnant le fléau de sa magie. Comme Harry ne pouvait pas la repousser, il dût éviter les coups, ce qui lui rendait la tâche plus dur, surtout pour répliquer. Néanmoins, il avait toujours le dessus. Cela changea du tout au tout quand, Ash, se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus, laissa tomber le fléau et lança des sorts complètement inconnus à Harry, il remit l'argolas, et avec son agilité, évita les différents sorts qui exploser autour de lui.

Harry dressa alors rapidement un mur de sable devant lui, qui encaissa les sorts de son ennemi. Le mur se transforma en une vague effroyable qui emporta tout sur son passage, même le géant Ash. La vague s'écrasa contre l'antique pyramide. Harry courut vers son adversaire qui était allongé sur le sol. Avait-il réussit à le vaincre ? Non, Ash se releva soudainement et de ses mains, enserra la tête d'Harry, qui grogna. Sa caboche allait exploser s'il continuait à serrer si fort. Ash le souleva du sol et Harry battit des pieds.

Un véritable étau, duquel il ne pouvait se défaire. Il siffla alors un ordre en fourchelange, dont Ash ne comprit pas évidemment le sens, et continua à serrer de plus en plus fort la tête d'Harry. Un serpent, d'une longueur démesuré sortit du sol derrière Ash, et libéra son poison dans le corps, celui-ci lâcha prise, Harry se tourna aussitôt vers son ennemi, un peu sonné. Il était désormais faible et fatigué, il brisa un sceau magique et il ressentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses veines. Son poing se contracta, la magie l'entourant d'une leur menaçante. Il visa le cœur.

« Loupé » dit Ash, qui avait bloqué ce coup de poing fatal, à quelques centimètres à peine de son cœur.

« Crois-tu ? » dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Harry bougea son petit doigt, la lame jaillit, passa là où se trouvait avant l'auriculaire et transperça le cœur du seigneur Ash, avec la lame des assassin ; aussi appelé les Ashashin…

« Tu fais partit de la guilde » déclara Ash, au seuil de la mort, tandis qu'Harry le soutenait avec son bras libre.

« Non, mais j'ai tué des maîtres assassin, et je leur ai prit cette fabuleuse arme. Elle à tué un deuxième grand ennemi, et avec mon serpent, elles sont mes plus braves alliés. » déclara Harry en reprenant forme humaine, son masque recouvrant une partie de son visage.

« Merci de m'avoir libéré Jean. Là, tu vas pouvoir découvrir le secret du porteur du cristal, et de sa vie maudite, qui sera désormais la tienne. En me tuant, je te transmets le cristal, certes, mais aussi une malédiction porté par un Roi des Atlantes qui voulut protéger à jamais son peuple de ce cristal maléfique, qui permettait à des non-atlantes de le devenir ; selon lui, les vrais atlantes étaient ceux naissant atlante, comme il ne pouvait détruire le cristal, il le maudit. Le porteur du cristal voit sa vie devenir infinie, et le seul moyen pour lui d'être libéré, c'est d'être tué par une autre personne, sans que celui-ci le sache. Si jamais on tente de se suicider, le cristal nous fait renaitre, avec une douleur infernale. Pour échapper à cette vie maudite, nous acceptons tous les duels possibles, afin de mourir, mais le cristal nous rend si puissant, qu'il est très dur de s'en libérer. Je suis libre, grâce à toi mon ami. Merci. » Ash allait mourir dans quelques instants, mais il avait encore une question :

« Dis-moi le secret de ta magie, Ash ! » demanda Harry en secouant légèrement l'homme. Il toussa, mais réussit à dire trois mots :

« Livre des étoiles… » Le corps se transforma aussitôt en poussière et Harry vit un cristal devant ses yeux. Harry se releva et regarda avec méfiance ce cristal. Celui-ci, mût d'une énergie propre, se planta dans son cœur.

Bizarrement, il ne sentit aucune douleur, seulement un petit picotement, et un froid polaire entourant son cœur, comme si il s'était glacé. Harry, grâce à sa magie, fit tournoyer le sol autour de son ennemi tombé au combat, et il disparut dans le sol, dans la vallée des Rois. Dur Anor monta sur les épaules de son maitre, et s'enroula autour de son cou. Harry déclara en fourchelangue à son ami :

_« Nous avons réussi, et encore une fois, sans ton aide, je serais mort. Merci mon ami »_

_« Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi tu sais, tes aventures me fatiguent je dois dire, je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse, et je suis vieux pour un serpent. »_

_« Ma quête de pouvoir se termine bientôt, et je pourrais alors me défendre et attaquer seul, n'est crainte, tu pourras bientôt prendre ta retraite »_ finit Harry avec un petit rire.

« _Quel est ta prochaine étape ? » _demanda avec curiosité Dur Anor.

_« Le livre des étoiles, tu sais, le cristal est vivant, comme la bague de Merlin me parle, le cristal me dit quoi faire, et il sait que je veux devenir atlante. Et voilà ce qu'il m'a délivré en conseil. Le livre des étoiles, je dois aller le chercher. Apparemment, j'en aurais besoin aussi pour le rituel, surtout pour la théorie. Et puis, Ash m'as dit que le secret de sa magie venait du livre des étoiles, cela fait deux bonnes raisons d'aller le voler. »_ Termina Harry avec sérieux.

« _Où se trouve le livre, le sais-tu au moins ? » _demanda Dur Anor avec impatience.

« _Oui, je l'ai déjà croisé sous le nom du_ livre des Atalantië » Dit Harry.

« _Direction le château des Delacour alors. » _finit Dur Anor, qui se rappela de ce livre, qui avait tant intrigué Harry l'année dernière, un livre qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir si on ne connaissait pas déjà ce qu'il y'avait dedans.

Récupérer le livre fut un jeu d'enfant, surtout quand on avait eu d'abord à faire au Seigneur Ash, de plus, il avait déjà dormis dans la propriété, il savait donc parfaitement où se diriger afin de récupérer le livre. Il dormit dans un hôtel moldu de Paris, et prit un long bain, et même un massage pour lui remettre deux ou trois trucs dans le bon ordre. Il rentra à Poudlard quatre jours après son départ. Une fois qu'il eut salué et rassuré Aïtae de son sort, il rentra dans son appartement, et s'endormit dans son lit, à Poudlard, en sécurité, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA: Non non, vous ne verrez pas, c'est bien un chapitre de HPMG enfin. Voilà, tout ceux qui sont passé sur mon blog savent pourquoi, et j'enjoint ceux qui ne passe pas sur mon bloog de passer dessus afin de voir l'avancement de la fic. Voilà, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas oublier ma fic, et pour me le prouvez, j'espère une masse de review tel que je n'en ai jamais vu. Rendez vous le week-end prochain.

mellon.


	6. Les temps changent :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 5 : Les temps changent :**

Harry venait à peine de reposer la tête sur son oreiller moelleux à souhait que l'alarme de Poudlard sonna l'alerte. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était lui qui l'avait déclenché en seconde année, quand il avait fait aveugle Rusard et tuer Miss Teigne. McGonagall avait alors expliqué après que l'alarme se déclenchait quand de la magie noire était décelé, et surtout, quand le directeur n'était pas là. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le vieux n'était pas là, qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer, d'ailleurs, il ne devait rien se passer avant Avril ?

Harry sortit de son lit et chercha avec frénésie ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec rapidité. Il sortit de sa chambre, puis de son bureau et claqua la porte en se dirigeant vers la grande salle au pas de course, empruntant avec joie tout les passages secrets dont il avait connaissance. Harry se posait de nombreuse question, était-ce Voldemort qui attaquait avant l'heure ? Alors qu'il passait devant les grandes portes du château, fermé par nombre de verrous et de poutre mis en travers, celle-ci sortirent de leurs gonds et s'écrasèrent durement dans un épais nuage de poussière. Harry put voir le poing immense, appartenant selon toute vraisemblance à un géant se rétracté. Voldemort entra, entouré de ses mangemorts, habillé de magnifique cape noire au reflet d'argent, et portant le masque blanc qui les caractérisé. Harry ajusta son masque et regarda avec un regard tranquille tout ce beau monde l'approchait. Il se demandait où était les aurors.

« Mon dernier cadeau t'as énervé pour que tu te risque à attaquer Poudlard Tom ? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Ton chimpanzé à bien fait courir mes mangemorts Jean, mais je croyais pas que tu serais là, au château, tout comme Dumbledore. »

« Ne blâme pas tes espions Tom, je suis rentré de ma petite balade il n'y a quelques instants, et je te conseille donc de retourner d'où tu viens, car tu n'iras pas plus loin.Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai fait subir à Halloween, sache que je peux faire bien pire. » Menaça Harry avec un regard pernicieux.

« Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, dommage que je ne pas te tuer, cela aurait été très plaisant. » déclara Tom en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Le plaisir aurait été partagé alors Tom, croit le bien que cela aurait été un plaisir de te ratatiner devant toute ta petite cour. » répliqua Harry, avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix.

L'arrivé impromptue des aurors et des professeurs sonnèrent le début de la bataille. Harry, d'un coup de vent, rejeta la première vague d'assaillant à lui seul. Les mangemorts là étaient faible et sans réel motivation. Harry sortit son katana de la main gauche et combattu aussi bien avec sa lame qu'avec sa baguette. Il ne s'embarrassait pas et il faisait courir le fil de son katana sur les gorges des mangemorts, et lancé des sorts mortel avec une rapidité éclair. Il n'avait aucune pitié, et Voldemort ce rendit compte que Jean faisait bien plus de dégâts que l'ensemble des aurors et des professeurs, qui n'utilisait que des sorts faible comme le stupéfix, à part Flitwick, ancien duelliste, qui rehaussait un peu le niveau. Voldemort envoya donc un sort qui envoya le professeur d'enchantement voltigé contre une armure qui retomba sur lui avec force, mais il semblait bouger encore. Harry tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir que c'était désormais à lui que Voldemort s'en prenait, il plia la colonne vertébrale et évita le doloris de peu.

Harry se déplaçait tellement vite qu'il semblait transplaner. Il apparut devant Voldemort et lui balança un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire avant d'attaquer un mangemort un peu plus loin, qui mourût sans avoir eu le temps de le voir venir. Des racines sortirent soudainement des murs et battirent l'air, sous les yeux de Harry, il vit plusieurs mangemorts s'écraser sur chaque côté du mur. Harry se retourna et vit en haut des marches Aitae, dont les cheveux étaient soulevés par un air inexistant. Harry se retourna et prit par le col une nouvelle fois Voldemort (humiliation suprême) et le balança dehors, au milieu des pieds de trois géant. Les mangemorts battirent en retraite dans le parc, pour avoir l'aide des géants sans aucun doute.

« ATTENDEZ » hurla Harry, tandis que tout le monde se précipitait dehors, tout le monde stoppa sa course et se retourna vers lui comme on se retourne vers un chef. « Il y'a des géants dehors si vous n'aviez pas regardé de près, Aitae, si tu peux les immobiliser, ce serait parfait, le temps qu'on s'occupe des mangemorts. » déclara Harry en regardant vers la jeune femme.

« Bien Jean. » dit-elle en s'approchant. « Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je viens de me battre contre le Seigneur Ash, il ne me reste que peu d'énergie, et je n'ai dormi que quelques heures cette semaine, mais je suis un vamlyc plutôt résistant, n'est crainte. » Confia Harry.

Ils sortirent sur le perron, Aïtae leva ses mains, ses cheveux se soulevèrent et une aura verte l'entoura. Des racines épaisses comme des troncs d'arbres sortirent du sol un peu partout, et emprisonnèrent les géants, s'enroulant comme des cobras autour de leurs jambes et de leurs torses.

« Bien joué, on s'occupe des autres. » dit Harry en disant aux autres d'approché.

« Oublie pas que je suis sans défense…. » Prévint Aitae qui maintenant avec une force et une détermination les géants au sol.

« Je suis là pour ça Aïtae. »

Harry s'avança alors vers les mangemorts, il était temps de leurs montré comment on pouvait se servir de son environnement et la force de la magie japonaise, que Nijina lui avait appris. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, le planta dans le sol. Il fit des signes complexes des doigts et gronda :

« Bakane, Golem de boue ! »

Un nuage de brume recouvrit le parc de Poudlard, quand il se dissipa, ils virent une créature immense, de matière argileuse, aussi grand qu'un géant. Il était fait de plusieurs blocs de boue, qui n'était relié que par la magie. Harry était derrière son Golem. Le père Potter, qui n'était pas loin, était très impressionné, il n'avait jamais vu de technique aussi effrayante, cet homme était très puissant, et il sortit de nulle part ? Jean Khesse n'était pas connu pour être aussi puissant.

Harry leva ses bras, et tel marionnettiste et son pantin, il dirigea son golem avec le bout des doigts. Le poing se détacha du corps de golem et s'écrasa contre une poigné de mangemorts, qui moururent aussitôt. Quelle barbarie ajouta le père Potter. Il fallait absolument savoir qui était ce type. Voldemort se plaça devant le golem, il leva les bras, et un bâton noire comme la cendre lui tomba dans les mains.

« Il va user de ses pouvoirs de Mage. » murmura doucement Harry.

En effet, Voldemort leva son bâton, et incanta d'une voix grave et pas très humaine. Un cercle se traça autour du golem, avec des signes fort compliqué. Harry reconnu dans certains signes des runes, mais d'autre lui était complètement inconnu. Harry essaya de faire bouger son golem, mais il était comme immobilisé. Voldemort frappa le sol de son bâton magique. Un cylindre noir apparut au centre du cercle, et traversa de part en part le golem d'Harry.

Le jeune homme se releva, n'arrivant pas à croire que Voldemort avait réussi à détruire son golem avec tant de facilité. Le parc de Poudlard était désormais rouge de sang et marron, une montagne d'argile séparait les deux camps. Le vert du gazon avait disparu sous la nuit d'hiver. Des nuages encore plus sombre couvrirent alors la lune et descendirent en piqué vers le sol. Harpies ou Vampires ? se demanda Harry, dans tous les cas, cela faisait sourire Voldemort, ce n'était donc pas une bonne chose pour eux.

Harry prit son arc, qu'il dissimulait sous son manteau, en miniature. Il reprit sa taille réelle une fois sortie. Harry encocha une flèche et tira vers le ciel. Voldemort éclata de rire devant cette action inutile. Harry lui aussi éclata de rire, mais pour autre chose. La flèche passa à travers le nuage de monstre de la nuit. La flèche explosa alors, et une lumière éclatante apparut. Une lumière si forte et si soudaine que le nuage diminua de moitié. Une pluie de cendre tomba sur Poudlard, et inutile de dire que Voldemort ne riait plus du tout.

« Tue les géants Aïtae, on se repli au château. » déclara Harry en regardant le nuage de vampire ET d'Harpie qui descendait vers eux avec furie et envie de vengeance.

Aïtae ne répondit pas, et obéit aussitôt, comprenant que la situation était plus que précaire pour eux. Les branches reprirent leurs ascensions et s'entourèrent autour de leurs cous épais et de leur cage thoracique. La force de la nature surpassa celle des géants, et ces dernières moururent, le torse broyé. Professeur et Auror se replièrent derrière les murs, mais restait toujours le problème de la porte, dont les deux battants restaient toujours allongés sur le sol du hall d'entré. Harry régla le problème et condamna le passage en faisant exploser la moitié du Hall de Poudlard, les éboulis couvrirent le passage avec plus d'efficacité qu'aucune porte existante.

« Et les renforts, ils sont pour longtemps ? » grogna Harry en s'approchant de son grand-père.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à faire passer le message, Voldemort avait complètement isolé Poudlard pour éviter qu'on reçoive de l'aide extérieur, mais on à réussi grâce au phœnix de Dumbledore. Celui-ci est parti il y'à une dizaine de minutes.

« Parfait, on devrait s'en tirer sans trop de mort. » déclara Harry.

Une explosion secoua alors Poudlard.

« Où sont les élèves ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Tous dans la grande salle, on les as rassemblé pendant que vous reteniez Voldemort dans le Hall. » répondit McGonagall.

« L'explosion venait de là-bas je crois » dit Harry avec précipitation.

Il fit un pas en avant et disparu sous les yeux effarés des autres.

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard. » dit Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'as tout simplement pas transplané. Allons dans la grande salle, je n'aime pas ça » répondit Aïtae avec angoisse.

Harry apparut sur une poutre du plafond de la grande salle. Il put voir que l'explosion avait balayé le mur du fond, derrière la table des Professeurs. Il put voir Voldemort lancé un sort d'inviolabilité sur la porte de la grande salle. La fuite n'était pas envisageable. Autour de Voldemort, les Harpies, Vampires et mangemorts passés entre les tables, regardant avec attention les élèves. Les vampires se léchaient les babines. De nombreux hurlement secouèrent le calme terrifiant de la grande salle. La peur était partout. Les vampires comme les Harpies avaient faim, et il y'avait beaucoup de monde présent dans la grande salle. Les renforts étaient tout simplement impossibles.

Pendant sa réflexion, un vampire empoigna durement une fille et lui ouvrit la gorge, buvant son sang avec appétit, devant ses amies, qui éclatèrent en sanglots. Les cris parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry comme un appel à l'aide. Il ne resterait pas là sans rien faire. Il brisa le dernier sceau de magie, la force lui revient et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, se transforma en ce qu'il pouvait appelé son animagus. Il sauta de poutre en poutre avec une agilité déconcertante. Il atterrit derrière le vampire, et planta ses crocs directement la carotide. Il but avec délice le sang de ce puissant vampire. C'était la stupeur et l'horreur dans la grande salle. Des murmures agitaient se demander qui était cette homme, bête, monstre ?

« Qu'attendez-vous pour attaquer cette chose » maugréa Voldemort en s'asseyant sur le siège directorial, comme pour voir le combat.

Les élèves se collèrent contre le mur du fond, apeuré tandis que vampires et harpies avançaient vers lui, si personne ne venait, il était mort. Harry se lécha les babines, et alla lui-même à la rencontre des monstres. Il sauta sur un, l'égorgea d'un coup de mâchoire avant d'ouvrir le ventre d'une harpie tout en envoyant un coup de pied à un vampire venant derrière lui. Il répéta souvent cet enchaînement, et les corps sur le parquet de Poudlard devenaient nombreux mais Harry aussi, sous la masse, se faisait souvent mordre, de plus, comme lui, les blessés se soignaient vite, et il fatiguait à force D'abord le combat contre Ash, puis Voldemort et maintenant ça, en moins d'une semaine. Vive les vacances ! se dit Harry avec un humour noir très marqué.

Il était tous sur lui, Harry rassembla ses forces et repoussa tout les opposants. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, il fallait faire plus de mort pour espérer gagner. Il sortit l'argolas et la transforma en arme contendante. Il ne voulait pas que l'arme se retourne contre lui comme avec Stella. Une arme qui faisait mal, mais ne tuerait pas en une seule fois, c'était parfait. Quand il sortit de nulle part une longue barre de fer, le tenant d'une main, les vampires tressaillirent, ils connaissaient tous le pouvoir de cette arme. Pour les Harpies, c'était un peu différant, elle pouvait supporter cette arme, mais c'était néanmoins une arme possédant d'autre pouvoir.

Harry planta la barre de fer dans le sol, et fit un saut périlleux en arrière. Il atterrit sur les poutres, disparaissant aux yeux de tous, bougeant sans cesse, vampires et harpies à sa poursuite. Harry repassa par le centre de la grande salle, passant au dessus de la barre de fer et hurla :

« Solaris ! »

Une onde blanche se dissipa autour de la barre de fer, soulevant le sol, brûlant à vif le corps des Harpies et d'Harry, transformant les vampires en tas de cendre. Heureusement que pour Chronos, les vampires ou les harpies n'étaient pas dans la liste sur la balance du destin, sinon, il l'aurait beaucoup déséquilibré. Harry se releva, toujours transformé, la peau noircie, il souffrait horriblement et saignait abondement. De plus, les plaies ne se soigner pas rapidement, mais c'était le but de cette attaque, même si il devait en payer le prix.

Voldemort se leva et approcha de la barre de fer, toujours planté dans le sol. Il essaya de la retirer du sol, surement intéressé par son potentiel, mais elle était encore très brûlante. Il s'en détourna et préféra s'approcher d'Harry, la baguette à la main. Les harpies se relevèrent, amochés mais pas trop, elles regardèrent avec haine Harry.

« Qui es-tu, bête immonde ! » demanda Voldemort froidement.

« Je suis moi, et le reste, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir » répondit Harry en crachant au pied de Voldemort.

« Tu es humain, c'est certain, mais tu… »

« Tom ! Je te conseille de t'en aller de mon château, et immédiatement. » Coupa une voix dure et ferme.

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Dumbledore, qui se tenait sur les gravas du mur qui avait explosé, Voldemort avait pensé à fermer la porte, mais pas à boucher le trou derrière lui. Harry se redressa de toute sa taille, dominant largement Tom.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez le vieux, j'ai dû faire tout le boulot ici. » déclara Harry, qui, profitant d'être transformé, se moquer de Dumbledore.

Harry passa devant Voldemort et récupéra l'Argolas, sous les yeux des Harpies, qui attendait les ordres. Dumbledore semblait étonné de la réplique de la bête.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre, tu ne sembles pas être du côté du vieux fou ! » s'écria Voldemort.

« Un côté, je ne suis du côté de personne, car aucun n'est du mien, de plus, après ce que tu m'as fait papy, tu peux toujours rêver. » répondit Harry avec un air tranquille.

« Je vois »

Bien que tout le monde sache qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, cela ne sembla pas gêner Voldemort, qui fit sauter les barrières anti-transplanage d'un mouvement de poigné avant de disparaître, les Harpies partirent par la voie des airs, poussant des cris qui faisait siffler les oreilles. Finalement, avec le tas de cendre des vampires, il ne restait plus qu'Harry transformé en vamlyc qui restait. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte, et les autres professeurs entrèrent, et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Dumbledore, mais d'éffroi quand ils virent la bête, et le cadavre de la jeune fille, morte égorgé, et le sang qui recouvrait Harry.

« Si vous voulez savoir, je n'ai pas tué la fille, mais le vampire qui l'as tué. » se défendit Harry avec un grondement. Les élèves, qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, affirmèrent cette phrase par des hochements de tête.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, au nom de Poudlard, merci pour votre aide. »

Harry ne répondit rien, et sachant toujours qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière anti-transplanage, effectua un bon vieux transplannage jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sortait à peine de sa douche qu'Aïtae l'attendait déjà sur son lit, elle l'avait bien sur reconnu.

« Tu nous as tous sauvé Harry, tu mérites vraiment d'être un Atlante, un enfant des dieux. » déclara-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire rayonnant.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit avant de répondre :

« Merci, c'est un peu ma nature Gryffondor caché qui s'exprime quand je vois des gens mourir, mais avec la ruse et l'intelligence de Serpentard tout de même. Quand fais-t-on le rituel ? » Demanda Harry en regardant avec intérêt le plafond.

Harry se leva en cette belle journée de printemps, la neige avait disparu, et il avait fallu près de deux mois pour remettre en état le Hall de Poudlard et la grande salle, qui avait souffert suite à la bataille contre Voldemort. Plusieurs élèves avaient été retiré de l'établissement par des parents effrayé par la mort de la jeune fille, dont les parents avaient demandé compensation financière et une enquête sur comment Voldemort avait pût entrer aussi facilement alors qu'il y'avait une compagnie entière d'auror, avec à sa tête le futur commandant des aurors, Mr Potter. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez tendu, et regardé Harry avec encore plus de suspicion maintenant qu'il avait combattu contre Voldemort, mais aussi disparu après le combat dans le Hall, bien sur, personne ne sût jamais qui fut cette bête.

Cette journée était plutôt importante pour Harry, car elle symbolisé le pourquoi il était venu ici. En effet, Aïtae et lui avait décidé de faire la cérémonie le jour du printemps, apparemment, pour l'axe des étoiles qui serait favorable. Harry, qui n'aimait pas l'astronomie, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus loin. Pour le bienfait de la cérémonie, Aïtae et lui avait appris à mieux se connaître, parlant d'eux, de leurs sentiments et leurs envie, mais aussi en passant plus de temps ensemble, par exemple, depuis un mois, Aïtae venait dormir dans le lit d'Harry. Après trois mois, il se connaissait plus qu'un frère connaît sa sœur dans une vie et Harry comprenait pourquoi elle faisait cela.

La cérémonie consistait à avoir un double orgasme, et pour cela, mieux vaut en effet bien se connaître, mais Harry se demandait comment cela allait se passer avec sa mère, qu'il connaissait beaucoup moins, de plus, il aurait toujours à l'esprit le mot inceste. Il avait exposé ses craintes à Aïtae qui avait répondu avec franchise :

« Ton code génétique as énormément changé depuis que tu es né Harry. Image toi, tu es désormais vampire, loup-garou mais aussi mage, et tu possède le cristal des Atlantes, et tu va bientôt devenir Atlante, un demi-dieu, ton codé génétique n'est plus fils et fille de James et Lily. » dit Aïtae.

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus moi, que donc si je couche avec ma mère, ce sera juste un inceste dans ma tête, mais pas du point de vue biologique. » demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« Tu as tout compris, quand tu feras la cérémonie, tu devras penser être le Harry de tout de suite, et pas celui que tu aurais pu être si ta mère et ton père aurait été en vie, désormais, tu n'as plus grand-chose à voir avec un Potter, ni un humain d'ailleurs. Tu es unique Harry, personne n'est comme toi. »

Harry pris en considération les paroles d'Aïtae, et fut convaincue par celle-ci qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, c'était dur à avouer de savoir qu'il n'était plus vraiment Potter par les gènes, mais seulement par le nom. Pensé à autre chose, assez dur quand on fait ce genre de chose. Harry devait avouer que sa mère n'était pas moche, pas du tout même, mais rien par rapport à Fleur, voir même Aïtae. Néanmoins, s'il voulait rester en vie, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Rester à savoir comment convaincre Lily de coucher avec lui, parce qu'à la base, la cérémonie, c'était ça. Lily avait un esprit très ouvert, mais là, c'était peut être trop.

TO BE CONTINUED ….

NDA : C'est affreux, un de mes chapitres les plus cours !! Et en retard, franchement désolé, pour le dernier chapitre, j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour faire plus long. Prochain chapitre, y'aura dedans les deux cérémonies et se finira sur une fin plutôt brutale, je suis sur que vous allez gueulez mais bon, faut bien ménager le suspens ;) Sinon, pour le titre de ce chapitre, les temps changent, c'était pour montrer que l'arrivé d'Harry à bouleverser quelques petits trucs, ainsi, l'attaque qui était prévu le premier avril à Poudlard à eu lieu pendant les vacances de noel….. la transition était trop bel pour être manqué, mes amis, joyeux noel et gros bisous (ou une poigné de main pour les quelques lecteurs )

Mellon.

Titre chapitre 7 : La reine des ténèbres.

Intriguant ce titre n'est ce pas …


	7. La reine des ténèbres :

**HPMG : Livre 6 : La dernière Atlante :**

**Chapitre 7 : La reine des Ténèbres :**

** Chapitre non-corrigé :  
**

Harry attendait devant une grande porte à double bâtant. Pour venir ici, il avait dût suivre les indications très précise de la dernière Atlante, alors qu'Harry se targuer de connaître le château comme sa poche, il lui avait fallu regarder à plusieurs fois sur la carte des Maraudeurs, et celle faites par Aïtae pour trouver la pièce où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour actualiser la carte des Maraudeurs de cette nouvelle partie du château, totalement inconnue à lui, et à beaucoup d'autre. Imaginé, il lui avait fallu passer à travers un mur en concentrant sa magie sur sa peau (peu de sorcier, même mage, pouvait se venter d'y arriver parfaitement), ensuite, il lui était apparu une multitude de porte, en quantité infinie. Aïtae lui avait dit qu'il y'en avait 777, mais on aurait pût croire qu'il y'en avait le double. Heureusement, les portes étaient numérotes, il prit donc la porte 666, la salle des rituels selon Aïtae toujours. Il avait ensuite dût triompher d'un labyrinthe très sadique. Les murs changeaient de positon, les pièges étaient à chaque tournant. Heureusement, il avait de l'expérience, et utilisa plusieurs fois du sort des quatre points. Il était enfin arrivé devant cette grande porte, et attendait, elle l'avait prévenu de ne pas ouvrir, elle le ferait quand elle aurait fini la préparation de la salle.

Harry se laissa donc glisser au sol, et fit le vide dans sa tête, laissant vaguer son esprit sur des choses futiles, il pensa à Fleur, à Sirius et Remus, et même à ces ennemis, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il se rappela des bons moments passés avec Draco et Maria, et les bonnes rigolades avec les jumeaux Weasley. C'était le bon temps… La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry devait avouer que jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi sexy et attirante de toute sa vie. Impossible de décrire une telle beauté divine. Ses pieds, ses longues jambes, ses cuisses, son sexe, son bassin, son ventre, sa poitrine, la courbe de ses hanches, son visage, ses longs cheveux qui cascadait sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle était parfaite, et avait un regard plutôt suggestif. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement, elle était dans son habit naturel.

« Déshabille-toi, aucun corps étranger ne doit pénétrer dans la salle à part toi et moi. » ordonna Aïtae.

« Oui chef ! En plus, ça t'arrange bien, tu vas en profiter pour regarder. » dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Dis-moi, que faisais-tu il y'a encore quelques secondes ? » demanda Aïtae avec une moue affligé.

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, toujours aussi retord les Serpentards » continua-t-elle en émettant un rire très charmant.

Harry se gratta la tête et eut une bonne idée, un nuage d'ombre l'entoura, comme un rideau noire, et quand il s'enleva, il était lui aussi dans le plus simple apparat. Pas du tout gêné, il écarta les bras et Aïtae vint se loger dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas enlevé ta bague Harry ! » gronda Aïtae en voyant à l'index d'Harry l'anneau scintillant.

« Je ne peux pas le garder, je ne l'ai jamais quitté depuis que je l'ai reçu des nains il y'a trois ans. » argua Harry avec conviction.

« C'est moi l'experte en rituel Atlante, si tu ne veux pas perdre un second doigt, je te conseille de retirer ton anneau immédiatement » menaça Aïtae avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Très bien. » soupira Harry, il retira la bague et la fit disparaître.

« Parfait, tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

« Autant qu'un homme peut l'être devant une aussi belle femme » répondit Harry avec une voix amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ton genou hein ? » demanda Aïtae avec humour.

« Non, ou sinon, il est un peu haut. » répondit Harry avec un éclat de rire.

« Bon, si tu es ''prêt '', je crois qu'on peut commencer alors. Entrons. » Décida Aïtae.

Ils passèrent la porte enlacée. La pièce était immense, et l'autel au centre semblait minuscule, mais en se rapprochant, il était lui-même très grand. Tout avait été sculpté dans la roche, aucun meuble, aucune tapisserie ou tableau, juste une grande pièce sans fenêtre, avec un autel au milieu. En regardant le sol, il put néanmoins voir des sillons dans le sol, il semblait rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Harry en pointant le sol.

« En fait, l'autel est au centre d'un pentagramme, les sillons dans le sol sont les lignes de ce pentagramme, et pour la cérémonie, le liquide qui circule dans les veines du pentagramme est mon sang. Il m'a fallu me retirer plusieurs litres de sang par semaine pour en avoir assez pour la cérémonie. Quand tu le feras avec Lilly, il te faudra faire de même, mais tu devrais y arriver bien plus vite, étant vampire, ton stock de sang se reconstitue presque immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi le pentagramme, la magie Atlante n'as aucun lien avec la magie kabbalistique pourtant ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Pour les nécromanciens, le pentagramme leur sert à invoquer les forces du diable, pour nous, elle symbolise l'union parfaite entre l'entité homme et l'entité femme. C'est pour cela que pour la cérémonie, il faut être une femme et un homme et non autre couple imaginable. » Expliqua avec clarté l'atlante.

« Je ne le savais pas à vrai dire, je suis très surpris de voir que nécromanciens et atlantes utilise certains même symboles. »

« C'est inscrit dans le livre des étoiles, mais pour le lire, tu dois déjà savoir ce qu'il y'à écrit dedans, il existe un second exemplaire de ce livre, non protégé, la cérémonie a aussi pour but de te rendre possible la lecture du livre des étoiles. »

« Toi, tu peux donc lire ce livre. » demanda Harry avec empressement.

« C'est vrai, je l'ai même relu pour cette cérémonie, je ne l'ai pas faite depuis pas mal de siècle. » répondit Aïtae avec un sourire amusée.

« En te voyant, on a vraiment du mal à croire que tu as plus de 3 000 ans, c'est plutôt déstabilisant. »

Aïtae ne semblait pas faîte pour les grands discours et semblait s'impatienter, ils se tenaient alors devant l'autel en pierre dur. Aïtae le poussa légèrement et le dos d'Harry toucha la pierre froide qui le fit frissonner. Aïtae monta sur les genoux d'Harry, passa ses cheveux derrière son dos et embrassa goulument Harry, avec passion et sauvagerie, mais aussi avec tendresse et amour.

« Hmmppff »

Harry n'aimait pas être dessous, en plus, la pierre était terriblement froide et rugueuse, il retourna la situation rapidement et de tous son poids s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa à son tour, les bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Aïtae était son seul appuie. Son sexe était dur depuis longtemps et frotté contre le ventre d'Aïtae. Ils continuèrent de s'échanger des bisous, leurs langues découvrant la bouche de chacun…

La scène s'éloigna, comme aspiré par le plafond, on voyait désormais les deux corps en fusion physique. Une lumière brilla, comme une nouvelle étoile naissante dans un ciel vierge de toutes constellations. La lumière semblait venir du cœur de l'homme, mais celui-ci continuait ses va et viens dans le sexe de la femme, qui accompagné le mouvement, ses cheveux légèrement vert se soulevé avec grâce. C'était beau, tout simplement beau. Alors, leurs corps commença à s'illuminer, leurs corps disparurent et ils ne devinrent qu'énergie blanche, la fusion physique…et spirituelle. Un vent cinglant se leva, tourbillonnant autour de la source de lumière. Soudainement, il fut noir, comme si on avait brutalement coupé le courant.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé, son lit était trempé. Elle enleva sa main de sous sa culote avec surprise. Elle s'était masturbée dans son sommeil ? Elle se rappela alors de ce rêve magnifique, mais surtout érotique. Qu'est ce que cela voulait signifier. Ce qui était sûr, c'est quelle n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir…comme, comme si elle avait été à la place de la femme dans son rêve. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Heureusement que sa chambre de préfet était insonorisé, si la femme avait crié de jouissance, cela avait dût être de même pour elle.

Lily se demandait bien qui était ces deux personnes, car elle avait l'intime conviction que pour avoir rêver d'eux, même dans une position plutôt inhabituelle, elle n'avait pas pût rêver de parfait inconnue. En plus, elle avait vu deux détails qui lui permettaient de savoir qui était la femme… Lily se leva et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila une nouvelle culotte en dentelle blanche avant de passer une nuisette rose. Elle s'affala dans le canapé et ramassa ses jambes sous son menton.

Elle ne connaissait de vue qu'une seule personne ayant des cheveux verts, et c'était sa professeur de botanique. Ensuite, elle était sûre d'avoir reconnu le château de Poudlard et la salle légendaire des rituels. Lily avait beau être troublée par son rêve érotique, elle en gardait un formidable esprit d'analyse. Demain, elle verrait si Aïtae serait fatigué, après une nuit comme cela, elle devrait avoir les traits tirés. Par contre, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme, elle n'avait vu en lui que de banal cheveux noirs. Mais foi de Lily, elle trouverait cet homme, et surtout, quel genre de rituel ils effectuaient.

Lily nota qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Elle eut une idée forte brillante, elle s'habilla plus chaudement et rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, en particulier le dortoir des garçons, où en ce moment, son petit ami James et ses amis devaient dormir profondément. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faufila entre les lits et ouvrit la valise de James, elle déplaça une partie de ses vêtements et ouvrit le compartiment secret au fond de la valise, et en tira la cape d'invisibilité de James. Elle devint alors invisible.

Elle rejoignit la bibliothèque, ignora la partie public et entra dans la réserve. Elle avait déjà pût y accéder, et savait où chercher. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lire ce livre, surtout qu'il était un analogue de l'Histoire de Poudlard. La différence est qu'il détaillé les légendes sur les pièces de Poudlard : « _Les pièces de légende à Poudlard. »_

Lily souffla la poussière sur la couverture et regarda le sommaire. Elle put lire en vrac une salle sur demande, la chambre des secrets, une trappe, une bibliothèque caché (autre que la réserve) et enfin La pièce des rituels… Elle nota la page dans sa mémoire et chercha rapidement en faisant tourner les feuilles d'un doigt.

« Enfin » dit-elle, elle prit place dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle et lut :

_La salle des rituels, une des 777 pièces que cacherait en son sein Poudlard. Impossible de dire comment y aller, on dit qu'elle fut créer et construite par deux des quatre fondateurs de l'établissement, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Parce que la salle ne peut servir que deux magies, kabbalistique, où Salazar en est presque le fondateur, et la magie Atlante, ou Ancienne Magie, dont Serdaigle est une adepte fervente. Ces deux types de magies, bien que différente dans le résultat, demande une pièce commune, une pièce circulaire en pierre, avec des piliers d'obsidienne ainsi qu'un autel au centre d'un pentacle tracé sur le sol. »_

Lily soupira, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, cette pièce décrite dans le livre, c'était celle de son rêve. Elle relut une seconde fois le passage et décida de faire des recherches sur la magie Atlante, aussi appelé l'ancienne magie, car elle n'imaginait pas sa professeur de botanique en Nécromancien. En plus, un rapport sexuel ne correspondait pas au rituel de magie noire selon Lilly. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'ancienne magie, ni d'atlante du moins, elle était très curieuse de savoir qui était ces personnes, et la puissance de leur magie.

Elle se releva donc de son siège, et dans la réserve, partit à la recherche de ce qu'était les atlantes et leurs magies. Bien loin de Poudlard, Harry ouvrait les yeux, il vit Aïtae qui était sous elle, souriante et confiante.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

« C'était bien ? »

« C'est tout ? » s'écria Harry en éclatant de rire.

« J'ai jamais pris autant mon pied lors d'une cérémonie qui est souvent ennuyante. » modifia Aïtae avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Je préfère….sinon, on a réussi non ? »

« Regarde derrière toi Harry. » dit Aïtae simplement.

Harry se releva, il vit avec surprise et peur qu'il était sur un nuage, un simple nuage…c'était très doux et plus agréable que la pierre dur mais c'était aussi moins dense. Harry testa la solidité sous le regard amusé d'Aïtae.

« Bah quoi, pas envie de traverser ce cumulus moi ! » s'exclama Harry en répond au regard d'Aïtae.

Harry se retourna et fit face à… un immense escalier dont il n'en voyait pas le bout, disparaissant dans les nuages. L'escalier, sans garde-corps, et large comme une règle n'inspirait pas confiance.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je me farcisse l'escalier Aïtae ? » demanda Harry avec désespoir en levant la tête, essayant de voir la fin de la structure.

« Tu dois monter seul, là bas t'attends une personne, qui décidera ou non si tu mérites vraiment d'être Atlante, je ne peux rien faire ni dire de plus. » expliqua Aïtae, toujours allongé sur son petit nuage.

Harry tourna le dos et commença à grimper l'édifice. Il n'était pas très en forme, il fallait de l'énergie pour venir ici, bien que le moyen était très agréable, il était très fatiguant. Il n'avait plus bu de sang depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, il en était grandement diminué et se fatigua comme un simple humain, pour une fois, Harry regrettait de ne pas être un vamlyc à part entière, car dans ce cas, il aurait avalé ces maudits escaliers les mains dans les poches. Ruminant ses pensées, il arriva plutôt rapidement en haut. Il y trouva un grand fauteuil, fait de la même matière que l'escalier sur lequel était installé un personnage. La peau légèrement noire, des cheveux verts foncé et très prononcé, il avait une taille de près de 6 mètres et avait un regard qui en disait long sur son expérience. Il en avait vu passer.

« Bonjour Harry Potter, je crois que ce n'est pas le premier dieu que tu croise sur ton chemin. J'avoue que pour un humain, tu as une histoire peu commune et forte intéressante, je n'avais entendu de tel depuis l'épopée de Merlin. Je me présente comme Dieu, et contrairement à vos croyances, je ne suis pas l'incarnation de la bonté et de la rédemption. » déclara d'une voix puissante Dieu.

« Je sais bien, je me suis renseigné à vrai dire, vous avez deux fils, Jésus, qui contrôle le paradis et Lucifer qui contrôle les enfers, vous êtes l'aiguille qui peut faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, ou conserver l'équilibre. C'est ainsi que je me présente devant vous, ni bon, ni mauvais, mais un peu des deux. » Déclara lui aussi Harry, avec prestance malgré qu'il soit en tenue d'Adam.

« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je vais accéder à ta requête de devenir Atlante… »

« ….mais ? »

« Mais il y'a une condition, en tant que Mage, tu connais l'existence des 6 autres mondes. Si tu deviens Atlante, tu devras combattre pour ceux qu'ont nomme les gentils. La situation des 6 autres mondes est préoccupante, car la balance et l'équilibre n'est plus, le noir gagne sur le blanc, tu devras donc après t'être occupé de la Terre, t'occuper des six autres mondes et détruire les forces du mal qui y règne. »

« C'est un grand « mais », néanmoins, j'accepte et si je survis à la Terre, j'aiderais les forces du bien sur les autres planètes. » déclara Harry avec sérieux.

« Bien, inutile de te répéter qu'un pacte avec moi n'est pas rétractable. Comme tu vas devenir Atlante, je vais devoir te retirer le cristal. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire car ce cristal est une partie de mon cœur. Néanmoins, tu dois le garder avec toi, et le donner à ta mère, pour qu'elle puisse à son tour devenir atlante, tu comprends, je n'aimerais pas que tu meurs avant d'avoir effectué ta tâche sur les 7 mondes. » Expliqua tranquillement Dieu.

« Attendez ! Si ma mère a le cristal, quand elle va mourir de la main de Voldemort, c'est lui qui va recevoir le cristal non ? » Demanda avec horreur Harry.

« En fait non, jeune Potter, il s'agit de gagner le cristal par un duel, or Voldemort a seulement exécuté ta mère, du fait, Voldemort a presque eu l'immortalité sans le savoir. Le cristal va mourir avec ta mère, tout simplement, car il n'arrivera pas à protégé ta mère contre la puissance de l'avada kedavra. »

« C'est la fin des Atlantes d'esprit, et donc la fin des Atlantes » déclara Harry.

« Pas forcement jeune Harry ; mais tu t'en rendras compte tout seul bien assez tôt » déclara Dieu en passant la main dans sa barbe.

« Alors, je suppose que comme pour passer Mage, cela ne pas être sans douleur…si je me rappelle bien, devenir demi-dieu signifie pouvoir utiliser à 75 pour cent la capacité de son cerveau. »

« Excellente mémoire, mais la douleur pour passer mage n'est rien par rapport à celle qui t'attends aujourd'hui, rentré chez les dieux n'est pas comme entrer à la taverne. »

« Super… on commence quand ? » demanda Harry sans aucun enthousiaste.

« Mais tout de suite »

Un faisceau vert émeraude sortit de sous les pieds d'Harry et l'entoura. La douleur était bien au rendez-vous, et bien qu'étant vamlyc, il hurla comme un dément, serrant entre ses mains sa pauvre tête qui recevaient plusieurs milliers de donnés en quelques secondes. Le faisceau souleva du sol Harry et l'entoura complètement dans sa bulle opaque qui s'éleva dans le ciel. Des images, des flash, des paysages, des formules, des idées, des espoirs, des horreur, une histoire, une famille, des morts, des naissances, des personnages important, une culture, une société et encore des paysages d'un lagon, avec une île au loin. Les images allèrent trop vite et Harry se lassa de décrypter et attendit que cela finisse, rapidement si possible.

« Tu peux entrer Aïtae. » déclara Dieu.

« Bonjour papa » dit Aïtae en entrant, et regardant la sphère verte où Harry était prisonnier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il supporte bien la douleur désormais. » déclara-t-il.

« Père, Atlantis, je n'ai jamais vu un humain avoir une telle histoire. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Atlantis. « Mais Harry est notre avenir, pas pour le monde, mais surtout pour notre peuple. Il ne faut pas que tu écoute ce Dumbledore, ni Voldemort du moins, tu ne dois pas mourir, reste avec Harry, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et qui va avoir une déception quand il va revenir chez lui, dans son temps. »

« Qu'est-il ? » demanda Aïtae avec empressement.

« Chronos m'en a parler, sa fiance va devenir la reine des ténèbres, et elle porte l'enfant de Voldemort. » déclara Atlantis.

« Comment est-ce possible, il m'a parlé de Fleur, et je ne l'imagine pas tomber dans les griffes de Voldemort. » s'alarma Aïtae.

« En fait, ce n'est pas la faute entière de Voldemort. Dumbledore s'est en quelques sortes vengées d'Harry, qui prend de plus en plus de place. Dumbledore n'est plus l'unique sauveur pour la plupart du monde, de plus, Dumbledore craint Harry. Il va essayer de faire tourner le fait que Voldemort est rendu Fleur sa reine pour qu'il combatte à ses côtés, et non pas contre lui et Voldemort. Tu ne dois rien lui dire avant qu'il soit partit d'ici, il pourrait avoir la tentation de tuer tout de suite Voldemort et Dumbledore. »

« Très bien » répondit Aïtae avec tristesse. « Harry n'as jamais eu une vie facile papa ? »

« Je dois avouer que pour un humain, il a beaucoup souffert. Peut être que s'il vainc ses ennemis, il se créera lui-même une vie meilleur. Je crois que c'est fini, ma fille, tu es toujours aussi belle. »

« Merci papa. »

« Il te plaît n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, mais je crois que ce n'est que dans un sens, il tient beaucoup à Fleur. »

La bulle verte attira sur le sol, et disparut, au sol, le corps d'Harry reposait. Aïtae se précipita à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry toussa légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est fini ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien… » et sur ces mots, Harry s'endormit.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ce jeune Atlante désormais, et tu as toute ma bénédiction, et un conseil, révèle lui l'emplacement de la cité d'Atlantis, quelque chose me dit que dans vingt ans, il y'aura assez d'Atlante pour qu'elle ressorte des flots. » dit assez mystérieusement Atlantis.

Aïtae jeta un regard de biais à son père, intriguée, avant de disparaître dans un torrent d'eau.

Harry jouit dans Aïtae et se retira, s'écroulant lourdement au sol. Il était vraiment très fatigué, se dit Aïtae. Leur corps avait bougé en haut, mais ici, pendant près de trois heures, ils étaient restés ainsi, figé comme dans la glace.

« Et dire qu'on a cours demain » déclara Harry avec un sourire dépité. « Avec tous ce qui est passé par ma tête en quelques minutes, je…je vais me porter malade, il me faudra bien une bonne journée pour me reposer et ranger toute ces informations. »

« Tu es bien silencieuse » déclara Harry en se relevant. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Non rien, rien du tout. On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle en éludant la question.

Harry haussa des épaules et d'un claquement de doigt, il fut habillé de ses vêtements tandis qu'Aïtae était entourée d'une magnifique petite jupe rose avec un haut blanc et des bottines noires.

« Cela te vas très bien ma chère. » déclara Harry.

« Pervers. » dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, s'admirant. C'est vrai que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

« Tout le monde, enfin, les adolescentes moldus, portent ça dans mon temps, je ne suis donc pas pervers, mais en avance sur ton temps. »

« Elles portent des jupes aussi courtes ! » s'exclama Aïtae.

« Et oui, c'est ça le monde moderne, totalement dépravé de toute moralité. » déclara Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Le côté pratique, c'est qu'il en fallait pas retraverser tout ce qu'il avait fallu traverser une première fois, en ouvrant la porte de la salle des rituels, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une salle de classe abandonné, et non le couloir sombre du septième étage. Harry referma la porte, qui se fondit dans le mur, et disparu. La porte changeait tout le temps de place, impossible de revenir en arrière, sans, cette fois-ci, ce refaire le labyrinthe. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe, sans vraiment savoir où ils étaient. Harry s'approcha d'un mur à un carrefour et décrassa une pierre. Il lut dessus :

« Second étage, aile nord-est. On est juste à côté de la bibliothèque et de ma salle de classe, quelle chance, tu dors chez moi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas de problème, cela à été assez sportif cette nuit. » dit avec grand sourire Aïtae.

« Ma fiancé ne s'en est jamais plein, je ne vois pas pourquoi un rituel aurait changé à cela, même si tu n'es pas ma futur femme. » répondit Harry avec humour.

« Ne prend pas la grosse tête, et tu devrais déjà utiliser tes fabuleuses nouvelles capacités pour savoir comment tu vas faire pour que Lily accepte de… »

« Tais-toi » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai entendu quelqu'un, un souffle, un parfum »

Harry renfila l'air, et arriva au coin du couloir. Il sortit sa baguette, sous le regard d'Aïtae. Il sentit l'air, regarda dans le couloir. Rien, pourtant, son nez ne lui mentez pas, une femme ou une jeune fille se tenait là, pas loin. Harry eut alors une idée, Remus lui avait dit que Lily empruntait quelque fois la cape d'invisibilité de James, donc s'il ne voyait rien….

« Accio Cape d'invisibilité. » incanta Harry.

Lily apparut à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle avait le souffle coupé, et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, peut être qu'elle avait peur de la sanction. En tout cas, elle avait entendu la discussion avec Aïtae, quelques mots de plus et elle avait tout découvert.

« Hé bien Miss Evans, que faites vous dans les couloirs de si bon matin. Et pensez à respirer voyons. » Ajouta Harry, mais elle semblait toujours pétrifié de surprise. Harry regarda derrière lui, et son visage se refléta dans un miroir.

« Merde » jura Harry. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches et trouva enfin son masque qu'il mit sur son visage. Il avait oublié de le remettre après le rituel. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à James, de plus, son excuse comme quoi il avait un visage tellement défiguré tombait à l'eau.

« Vous, professeur, vous ressemblez beaucoup au professeur Aïtae. »

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle dit, je ne ressemble pas du tout à Aïtae. A moins que… »_

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez ici Miss Evans » se reprit Harry, tandis que Aïtae attendait tranquillement.

« Euh…je… »

« Faisais votre ronde peut être » termina Harry, en tendant une perche à Lily.

« C'est ça, ma ronde. » déclara Lily avec soulagement.

« Allez vous coucher, il se fait tard, nous avons fait notre ronde ensemble et il n'y a personne. Allez, sauve-toi ? »

« Bien professeur. » dit Lily avec un ton exténuée.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait ? » demanda Aïtae une fois que Lily fut assez éloignée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'à partir d'une conversation, elle est put deviner ce que nous faisions, et ce que je suis devenu ; Au pire, elle sait qu'on couche ensemble et que je dois faire quelque chose avec elle. Cela pourrait me faciliter les choses finalement. »

« Tu as raison, allons dormir, je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle en baillant.

Lily s'était rapidement une nouvelle fois glissé sous sa cape, et avait put entendre la fin de la conversation. Elle se sentait fébrile, qu'est ce que son professeur, dont elle avait enfin pût voir le visage, voulait lui faire. Finalement, la rumeur selon laquelle Aïtae et Khesse était ensemble était vérifié. Juste que Lily avait un doute, le professeur Khesse ressemblait beaucoup à Aïtae, comme un frère et une sœur ! Enfin, cela pouvait être des arrières arrières petits cousins.

Harry se rendit directement dans la salle de bain et regarda son visage avec attention, et il se rendit compte pourquoi Lily le trouvait ressemblant avec Aïtae. Ses cheveux avaient désormais une jolie teinte verte, qui allait très bien avec ses yeux, émeraude (l'une des rares choses qui n'avait pas changés au passage.) Ses traits s'était grandement féminisé, il était moins masculin, et plus Androgyne. Son nez, la forme de sa bouche et ses joues étaient les copies conformes de celle d'Aïtae par exemple, de vrai frère et sœur pour ceux qui ne savait pas. Une raison de continuer à porter le masque. Aïtae avait raison, il n'avait pls rien en rapport avec ses rapports, il pouvait même parier qu'un test sanguin de consanguinité serait négatif… et comme chez les Atlantes, on pouvait se marier sans risque avec son propre frère sans risque, tout danger était écarté.

Il faudrait convaincre Lily de faire la cérémonie, et avant de passer au potion et sortilège en tout genre, il préfèrerait ne pas la tromper et plutôt lui expliquer pour voir si elle accepterait. Harry, des plans pleins à la tête, se coucha au côté d'Aïtae et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, enfin, plutôt le lendemain soir, Harry se leva, et s'étira longuement, il fit craqué toutes ses articulations, défit quelques nœud dans son corps avec sa baguette et se leva avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, aussi alerte qu'un zombi endormi. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il remarqua en premier qu'Aïtae n'était plus là, et secondement qu'il faisait nuit. Il avait dormit une journée entière, et accessoirement sauté une journée de cours. Harry haussa les épaules et son ventre lui hurla qu'il avait faim. Il s'habilla donc, n'oublia pas de mettre son masque et se dirigea vers la porte.

Là, il remarqua un livre, le livre des étoiles, posé ici. Aïtae lui avait surement laissé, car désormais, il pouvait le lire, après manger, il devrait faire le ménage dans sa tête, lire ce livre et tester ses nouvelles capacités, avec peut être l'aide d'Aïtae. Harry entra dans la grande salle, salua tout le monde d'un air enjoué et prit la parole :

« Désolé d'avoir été absent aujourd'hui les enfants, j'ai étais pris d'une grande fatigue après une nuit mouvementé » déclara Harry. « Je vous laisse réfléchir sur ce que peut être une nuit mouvementé à mon âge…. » ajouta Harry plus lentement avec un grand sourire.

Autant dire que les conversations reprirent du tonnerre. Harry prit place à côté d'Aïtae, qui lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête avant de reprendre son dîner. A la fin du dïner, Harry se dirigea vers Lily et lui demanda de venir dans son bureau, à propos d'hier soir. Harry était vraiment le roi des sous-entendus, et Lily fut un peu gênée sous le regard dur de son petit ami.

« Rien de grave Mr Potter, juste que vous devriez fermer à clef votre malle afin que votre cape ne disparaisse pas… »

« Merci du conseil professeur. » dit James avec un sourire figé.

« Allons faire un tour dehors Miss Evans, mon bureau n'est malheureusement pas en état pour une discussion. » ajouta Harry à l'adresse de Lily quand ils eurent quitter la grande salle.

« Bien professeur. »

Désormais, ils marchaient donc dans la petite allée bordé d'arbre, là même où un assassin avait faillit lui ôter la vie l'année d'avant. Que de souvenirs. Il appuya son dos contre l'arbre dont l'assassin avait servit comme arme du crime et regarda Lily à ses côtés. Il faisait nuit noire, et l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes le regardait d'un air attentionné, mais surtout interrogateur. Harry soupira et enleva son masque, après tout, à quoi le cacher, elle l'avait vu désormais.

….

J'étais très troublée de marché à côté d'un professeur, en pleine nuit dans le parc. A mon goût, cela ressemblé plus à un rencard qu'autre chose, bien que cela était complètement idiot bien sur. Elle le suivit dans un endroit du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peut être que seul les professeurs la connaissait, c'était une longue allée bordée d'arbre, de bosquet de fleur et de buisson touffu. Au loin, on entendait le son de l'eau qui clapotait. Le cadre romantique se renforçait, et le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Peut être que…non, c'était …et puis elle avait James. Alors il enleva pour une seconde fois son masque, et pour la seconde fois, Lily tomba amoureux de ce visage…si James était une beauté fatal, son professeur de DCFM était une beauté divine…Si beau…si craquant et mignon.

_§ Hola ma pauvre Lily, calme toi et rappelle toi que t'es folle de James…§_

Elle reprit ses esprits, et regarda avec attention son professeur, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait eu le temps de faire des recherches, et avec la conversation qu'elle avait surprise, elle était désormais sûr que c'était bien un rituel atlante qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Ce qui l'avait le plus troublé, c'est qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer apparemment, et que c'était son professeur qui devait se « charger » d'elle, et elle espérait qu'il lui dirait quoi ce soir, c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle l'avait suivit, bien que le fait qu'elle trouvait son professeur terriblement sexy…. Après s'être assénée une nouvelle gifle mentale, elle put écouter les paroles de son professeur. Bizarrement, elle trouvait que sa voix avait changé, peut être le rituel qu'il avait fait en était la cause.

« Ce que j'ai à dire est plutôt gênant Lily, mais à défaut de vous cacher la vérité comme le ferait Dumbledore ou en usant de ruse par les potions et sortilège comme Voldemort, je préfèrerais avoir votre avis, votre accord afin de pas vous tromper. Sache juste que tes actions futures auront de graves conséquences sur l'avenir, bonne pour le monde, un peu moins pour une personne en particulier. »

« Je…je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire professeur. » hésita Lily.

« Laisse tomber le professeur, parce que en fait, je suis de un an plus jeune que toi » dit Harry avec un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas celui qu'on appelle Jean Khesse, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas français mais anglais. » révéla Harry, qui voulait mettre en confiance sa mère. « Bien que je sache parler français, étant donné que ma futur femme est française. » ajouta Harry.

« Vous… vous avez seize ans, vous n'êtes pas Mr Khesse…mais, mon dieu, comment vous avez put nous enseignez si vous êtes plus jeune que moi. » déclara Lily, choquée de voir qu'elle avait reçu l'enseignement d'un gamin. Inadmissible, pensa-t-elle, comment Dumbledore…

« Dumbledore ne sait pas non plus, donc c'est admissible. » dit tranquillement Harry.

« Comment…vous lisez dans mes pensées ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Mhhh, Severus ne dirait pas cela je pense, car on ne lit pas dans les pensées de quelqu'un comme on feuillette un livre. En tout cas, je sais que vous avez rêvés de nous la nuit dernière, je ne pense pas que vous pouviez y faire quelque chose, mais le fait est là, bien que vous ne saviez pas encore en quoi le rituel consistait je pense, car je me suis assuré de retirer tout les livres qui en traite avant le rituel, au cas où, et je crois que j'ai bien fait, non ? »

Lily hocha seulement la tête, comprenant pourquoi elle n'avait pour dire rien trouver.

« Parfait, si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir faire serment de ne rien révéler de ce que je vais vous dire à qui que ce soit à part moi et Aïtae. » demanda Harry.

Lily fit rapidement son choix, elle voulait savoir ce que cachait ce professeur, qui n'en était pas un d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'un gosse de 16 ans avait réussi à tromper Dumbledore, c'était plutôt mystérieux.

« Oui »

« Un serment magique » ajouta Harry. « Vous comprenez, je vais vous révélez des choses que personne ne connaît ici, à part Aïtae. »

« Oui » réaffirma Lily, sûre d'elle.

« Je crois que tu peux sortir Aïtae » déclara Harry en se relevant et regardant l'arbre.

Alors, et sous les yeux incrédule de Lily, une forme se dessina sous l'écorce de l'arbre, elle se mouvait comme de l'eau dans un sac, l'écorce se brisa et Aïta en sortit, comme une fleur qui éclot de son bourgeon. Elle portait des vêtements, mais fait de feuille et de fleur, cela la rendait très joli et naturel.

« T'es désespérant, tu sais toujours où je suis quand je te surveille. »

« Merci pour le massage de dos » déclara Harry en lui tirant la langue.

« Je savais que t'en avais fait exprès » dit-elle d'un ton outré.

Lily toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention, ce qui marcha parfaitement. Lily pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, mais désormais qu'elle savait l'âge de son professeur, cela pouvait se comprendre.

« Ah, désolé » dit Harry, pas du tout gêné. « Aïtae, tu seras notre Enchaîneur, on fait le serment Inviolable. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. « Lily ; si tu tentes de révéler à qui que ce soit le secret, tu mourras, et seul moi où l'enchaineur peut briser le serment. »

« D'accord » dit-elle sans tremblement dans la voix, elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui est déterminée.

Ils joignirent tout deux leurs mains droites, Aïtae sortit sa baguette et s'approcha. Elle plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies.

« Lily, t'engages-tu à veiller à ne dévoiler aucun de mes secrets à qui que ce soit, sauf moi-même et Aïtae ? »

« Oui » répondit Lily.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge, bien que ce dernier ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

« T'engages-tu à veiller à ne dévoiler aucun secrets concernant les atlantes à qui que ce soit, sauf moi-même et Aïtae ? »

« Oui » répéta Lily.

Une seconde flamme fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante.

« C'est ce que tous nous jurons » déclara Harry.

« C'est ce que tous nous jurons » répéta Lily.

« C'est ce que tous nous jurons » termina Aïtae.

La chaîne se serra étroitement autour de leurs mains jointes avant de disparaître dans une poussière dorée.

« Parfait, on va pouvoir continuer notre petite balade, soit pas jalouse Aïtae, mais faut qu'on soit seule »

« Je sais » et elle disparu dans l'arbre.

« Faudra qu'elle m'apprenne ce petit tour, cela peut être très pratique » déclara Harry.

Ils partirent de l'allée, et firent un traditionnel tour du lac, ou Harry lui dévoila presque tout.

« Appelle moi Harry en dehors des cours, c'est mon vrai prénom. »

« J'aime bien et en quelques sortes, je trouve que cela vous correspond mieux. » déclara Lily en tournant la tête vers Harry.

« Et tutoie moi aussi, rappelle toi, tu es plus âgé que moi » Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« J'essayerai Harry. »

« Bien, commençons, je ne suis pas d'ici, pas de ce temps-ci je veux dire, je viens de 20 ans de votre présent. J'ai demandé audience au dieu Chronos afin de pouvoir arriver en ces lieux et rencontrer la dernière Atlante encore vivante. Comme à mon époque elle était déjà morte, j'ai dût remonter le temps. Finalement, je suis devenu moi aussi un Atlante, et la cérémonie que tu as aperçue dans ton rêve et le rituel pour devenir un ou une Atlante. Je t'ai dit que tu aurais de l'importance dans le futur de ce monde, mais pour cela, il te faut toi aussi devenir Atlante. » Décréta Harry.

« J'imagine que cela inclus le rituel que j'ai vu en rêve. » demanda Lily en s'asseyant près de l'eau, les pieds effleurant la surface du lac.

« Oui, et il faut que celui qui devient Atlante soit du sexe opposé à celui qui est déjà atlante. Aïtae est la seule Atlante femme, et je suis devenu le seul Atlante masculin. »

…

« Vous, tu as dit qu'à ton époque, il n'y avait plus d'Atlante en vie, cela veut dire que…je suis morte dans 20 ans ? Ou tu changes le temps en me faisant devenir Atlante. » dit Lily après un moment de réflexion.

« Hmpf ! Je ne vais pas te cacher que dans 20 ans, tu ne seras plus sur cette Terre. »

« C'est bizarre de se dire que j'ai vais bientôt mourir… »

« Evite d'y penser, car avant de mourir, tu seras un emblème de la lutte contre les forces du mal, comme James… » Déclara Harry à sa mère. Il essayait de cacher sa tristesse derrière un peu d'humour, mais c'était dur, si dur.

« Quand ? »

Harry tourna son visage vers celui de Lily, surpris et heureux de voir sa mère si déterminé pour le futur, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, on aurait pût tout à fait comprendre qu'elle soit désespérée.

« Le plus tôt possible, je dois repartir dans mon temps… Disons que je ne compte pas faire l'année ici, je partirais le premier avril au soir…, donc le 15 mars, dans un peu moins d'un mois. Viens dans mon bureau tout les vendredi soir, je t'en dirais plus sur les Atlantes, avec Aïtae. D'ailleurs, première révélation, Aïtae a plus de 3 000 ans. »

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche, Harry éclata de rire et se releva, il aida à relever Lily et la raccompagna jusqu'aux chambres des préfets, prenant bien soin de remettre son masque dès qu'il fut à découvert. Dumbledore connaissait le vrai visage de Khesse. Quand ils arrivèrent à la tapisserie qui bloquait l'entrée, Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas obligé… » Dit Harry, gêné.

« Dans un mois, on fera bien plus je pense non, alors, autant s'habituer à se toucher… » répliqua Lily.

« C'est ce que pensais Aïtae, tu lui donnes raison. Bonne nuit Lily. » Souhaita Harry.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, et merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, j'en suis très honoré d'avoir ta confiance. »

Le mois fut…ennuyant. Enfin, le jour il fallait s'entendre, car chaque nuit, soit il rejoignait Aïtae pour apprendre la magie des étoiles (magies des atlantes ou ancienne magie), soit pour parler avec sa mère et Aïtae, et dans ses discussions, il faisait autant découvrir qu'il découvrait lui-même.

La magie des étoiles était très impressionnante, il avait appris qu'elle permettait de maitriser avec facilité tout ce qui avait trait à la végétation, aussi bien terrestre que sous-marine. Le contrôle des éléments étaient aussi un grand avantage et Harry se découvrit avec plaisir de grandes affinités avec l'air. Il pouvait désormais couper en deux un bloc de pierre, avec son esprit. Mais ce qu'avait le plus impressionner Harry, c'était surement le fait de prendre des positions avec son corps, pour qu'elle ressemble à la forme des étoiles, et chaque étoiles ayant des vertus…Il comprenait désormais la posture que prenait le Seigneur Ash, et qui avait fait que sa défense fut très dur à percer.

Seconde chose très pratique, c'est qu'on pouvait créer des défenses autour de soi quasi-impénétrable, surtout quand on ne savait pas de quelle magie il s'agissait. En gravant sur le sol, en cercle six symboles par exemple, on créer une sorte de sortilège, le heaume du guerrier, qui empêchait à quiconque de porter une attaque physique. De plus, on pouvait faire plusieurs rangs de défense, comme une sorte de château fort. Pour cela, Harry avait dut apprendre les 24 symboles qui représenter les étoiles, mais aussi à les apprendre à les graver sur tout types de supports, sans faire aucune erreur, ni hésitation. Une seule erreur dans un symbole, et c'était le sortilège tout entier qui était raté.

Finalement, ces séances d'entraînement avait fait passé le mois à un rythme d'enfer, sans aucune attaque du crétin de Voldemort. De plus, Potter le père avait semblé lui lâcher la grappe après la bataille de Poudlard. Tout était parfait. Le rituel avec Lily se déroula sans accroc, et on était désormais le premier avril. Harry avait continué à s'entrainer avec Aïtae, tandis que Lily avait poussé son ancienne magie sur la défense…tout rentrait dans l'ordre, et Harry pouvait repartir dans son temps, il avait toutes les armes possibles en sa possession, il était temps d'appliquer et d'effectuer sa promesse, tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore….

D'ailleurs, ce soir de premier avril, Harry s'inquiétait, il n'avait pas revu Aïtae, alors qu'elle lui avait dit de passer près des serres avant de partir. Lily était là, car elle aussi savait qu'il partait. Harry avait tout rangé dans son bureau, et avait rétrécit le tout, et il avait regardé avec attention la couple de Poufsouffle avant de la mettre au fond de sa valise.

Il vit alors trois silhouette au loin, sa vue se fit plus précise, et il disparut dans le sol en disant à Lily :

« Cours te réfugier au château…adieu »

« HARRY ! » s'écria Lily, les larmes aux yeux…

…

« Donne moi l'Atlante Dumbledore, et ton école restera en vie. » s'exclama Voldemort avec hargne.

« Elle préfère mourir que de te donner l'immortalité des atlantes Tom. » rejeta Dumbledore en levant plus haut sa baguette.

« En fait Albus, j'ai changé d'avis, je n'ai pas envie que ma mort soit la fin des Atlantes, et d'ailleurs, je ne suis plus la seule Atlante, j'ai fait le rituel avec un homme, et lui l'as fait avec une femme, nous sommes trois, et cette homme m'as fait promettre de ne pas mourir. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je serais avec toi Voldemort, je ne suis plus le pantin d'aucun de vous. »

« QUOI ! » hurlèrent Dumbledore et Voldemort avec fureur.

« C'est exact messieurs. » dit une voix sortant de nulle part.

Alors, sous les yeux ma foi surpris des deux mages, Harry sortit de sous terre, et enveloppa dans ses bras Aïtae, passant sa cape autour d'elle.

« Vous ne l'aurez pas, aucune de vous deux. »

« Professeur Khesse ? » dit avec incertitude Dumbledore.

« Est en ce moment enterré dans son jardin en compagnie de l'auror disparu. » compléta Harry. « Dumbledore, sachez que vous me reverrez dans le futur, et je serais votre pire cauchemar, et toi Tom, sache juste que tu ne seras jamais immortel, je te barrerais toujours la route… »

Harry retira son masque, les deux mages eurent la vision fugitive d'un homme ressemblant étrangement à Aïtae, avant que les deux disparaissent dans une nuée de pétale de rose. Ils atterrirent dans un néant de bleue, aucun plafond, aucun sol…

« Où est-on ? » demanda Aïtae

« Nulle part, ici, impossible de nous trouver. C'est un monde créé de toute pièce, et tu pourras le modifier à ton aise, aller et venir entre le monde réel et ici, et reste en sécurité et hors de l'influence de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Tu pourras m'attendre 20 ans ? » Demanda Harry, en levant les yeux, des yeux d'espoir.

« Je pourrais t'attendre bien plus longtemps Harry. » dit Aïtae.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. Je, je dois y aller maintenant. A tout de suite. »

Harry fit apparaître l'immense sablier, et alors qu'il allait l'activer, Aïtae se jeta en avant, et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de faire un pas en arrière, et de regarder Harry, la personne qu'elle aimait, disparaître en grain de sable, qui disparut sous un vent invisible… Aïtae posa une main sur son ventre, et dit faiblement :

« Tu auras une bonne surprise à ton retour, Harry. »

…

« Bienvenue jeune Atlante » dit Chronos, assis sur son trône. Il se leva, et souleva avec facilité le sablier, qu'il fit disparaître dans un pan de sa robe. « Va dans cette salle apprendre ce que tu as changé, après, je te renverrais sur Terre. » ajouta Chronos en pointant une porte dorée, derrière un pilier.

Harry ouvrit donc la porte, et vit une simple table, sur laquelle était posé un livre ouvert à une page, Harry lut :

_Le mage blanc Dumbledore à fait emprisonner Fleur Delacour en octobre, pour le meurtre de Harry Potter. Azkaban, Voldemort est allé la chercher et elle est devenu sa reine des ténèbres le 25 décembre._

_Harry Potter, en ayant dérobé le livre des étoiles, à par son action sauvé le prince de France Alexandre, en effet, le livre n'étant plus là, les assassins ne se sont pas infiltré dans le château._

_Fleur Delacour, reine des ténèbres, porte désormais l'enfant de Voldemort…._

Harry hurla de rage, de tristesse et de désespoir…

THE END

…

TO BE CONTINUED dans le tome 7 : HPMG 7 : Apocalypse.

NDA : BONNE ANNEE 2008 cher lecteurs. Et voilà, à minuit, voici ce chapitre qui clôt le tome 6, alors à bientôt dans le tome 7, et j'espère avoir plein plein de review pour ce chapitre et cette fin d'année, je compte sur vous, je vous embrasse tous et a+

Mellon.


End file.
